The Tales of a Twelve-Year-Old Twihard
by Amenah
Summary: A compilation of the masterpieces twelve year old me came up with when first entering the world of fanfiction through none other than Twilight. Varies from the simply cringe-worthy to fully-blown facepalm-inducing. Really, I'm just reminiscing my lameness & idiocy - take nothing in this thing seriously, it's here to be laughed at. & please don't judge me; I was young and angsty...
1. Father Vampire - Meeting Charlie

Disclaimer: duh.

**AN****: So I found a hidden cache of documents on an old memory stick which turned out to be the motherload of all nostalgia-incuding word-vomit. Basically, twelve year old me had read Twilight, hated Twilight, and taken it upon herself to re-write the bloody thing. And then, she found fanfiction. And you know things could only have gone downhill from there.  
**

**So, here for your sadistic entertainment is a compilation of my earliest memories of fanfiction. I've left everything unedited - the appalling grammar, the pretentious spelling, the unnecessarily angsty plot pre-teen-me was _so _proud of - so you can enjoy in the knowledge that it's preserved in all it's original humiliating glory.**

**First I'll post the only multi-chapter story I had going, then it'll be one-shots, plot-bunnies and all the other random stuff. Why am I doing this to myself? Enjoy. Just... don't judge me. I was young.**

* * *

FATHER VAMPIRE

1: Meeting Charlie

I stepped out onto the rough tarmac, expecting to see a huge crowd of people stepping off the plane. I couldn't have been more mistaken. The airport looked almost deserted, other than the odd family or two, resting on the fact that you were willing to even call it an airport.

It was more like a large hall, with the walls plastered with holiday posters, and trolleys fringing the left wall. Two desks stood on the right side of the large area, cutting the room in half.

I hesitantly made my way to the big wooden doors at the back of the hall. I stepped outside.

It was raining, although I didn't take that as a bad omen. I mean, it was Forks-the rainiest place on earth-so rain was absolutely and utterly inevitable.

I caught my first glimpse of Charlie in years as he walked up towards me. He was very closely clad, even outdoing Washington's overly protective clothing. He was wearing; a large coat of thick, waterproof material, thick gloves, a woolly scarf and a big poofy hat.

"Bella! How are you?" he exclaimed, his stance showing that he was sort of uncomfortable.

"Hi, Char-I mean Dad! Long time no see, huh?" I replied awkwardly.

We walked to Charlie's police car in silence. Usually, a silence would make me feel more comfortable, but this was getting beyond awkward

I climbed into the passenger door while Charlie stuffed my small suitcase into the trunk of the cop cruiser.

He then walked to the front door. If I hadn't been watching him so carefully, I wouldn't have noticed that he seemed to move a bit too fast. It looked unnatural, especially with all that protective clothing on.

He stood outside the car, quickly shedding all of his unneeded things. Off went the coat, the hat the scarf and the gloves. I lost interest by then, and slowly fastened me seatbelt.

Once Charlie entered the car, he immediately turned the heater up and I fluffed out my hair a little bit, to give a chance to dry.

I have wavy, mahogany hair which sometimes has streaks of different colours in it, depending on the weather and, surprisingly, my mood. I''m not too tall, but I am not too short either. I am not thin, but perhaps a tad underweight thanks to my eating habits.

My face is plain and pale, and many say that it is heart shaped. I have no freckles or things like that, and my skin can be pretty, but not in Forks. I need sun and light for my hair or skin to look even the least bit attractive.

Although I have spent the majority of my life in sunny, hot Phoenix, I have a lighter shade of skin than most people. That is probably because my mother is part Albino.

I looked at Charlie expectantly, waiting for his hesitant attempt to start a conversation It surprised me when he didn't say anything, not even look at me, and reversed out of the small parking space.

"So..." I began, hoping that he would catch on and begin to speak. This was a very unusual thing that I would hope for.

He didn't do anything, and sat as rigid as unresponsive stone.

"Charlie?" I asked confusedly.

Nothing.

"Hello?" I asked hopefully.

He suddenly turned and gave a look of pure loathing before returning his eyes to the road, concentrating on it so much that I would have been shocked had we swerved even a centimetre from the centre of the lane.

"Dad? Dad!?" I asked, starting to panic. What had I done wrong? I had barely been with him for five minutes, and already he was beginning to hate me. I made a private note to myself to work on my people skills.

"Dad! Charlie, say something!" I pleaded. No response. His behaviour was so different here in the car from when we were standing outside in the open air. He didn't even blink here.

"Please..." I begged.

That thawed him out a little bit.

That's when I looked more carefully at him. This was not the Charlie I know or loved.

He was pale, I mean really pale, almost pure white. His features had changed drastically as well, especially his eyes. His eyes used to be like mine-a lovely warm, chocolate brown. Now they were a dulling gold, almost topaz color.

I shut my eyes and tried to clear my head by shaking it. I stiffened when I heard a hiss, and opened my eyes in time to see his knuckled tighten on then wheel.

My eyes moved slowly back to his gaze, marveling at the smooth muscles which rippled across Charlie's arms. But when I would tear my eyes away long enough from his impressive build to be able to look at his face, it dawned on me that Charlie was, well...beautiful.

Gosh, how embarrassing. Thinking that your father was beautiful.

But my thoughts were instantly scrambled when I caught a glimpse of the expression in Charlie's eyes.

Pure hatred.

He then opened his mouth, and I seemed to dread what was about to come out of his mouth.

"You shouldn't have come here, Isabella."

* * *

**AN: Her hair... changes with her _mood_. ***...facepalm* **Waha, this is gonna be fun. There's an enormous amount of plot bunnies coming up after Father Vampire as well (one with _aliens_), so be prepared.**

**A review would make me smile. *-***


	2. Father Vampire - Painful Arguments

Disclaimer: Isn't putting a disclaimer on something posted here an oxymoron? But I still do it because paranoia never hurt anyone (much).

**AN: You know, I remember trying so hard to write in American English [I use British English] just because it seemed _cooler_ to me... I was such a twat.**

* * *

FATHER VAMPIRE

2: Painful Arguments

I stared at him, uncomprehending. Did I hear what I thought I heard? That Charlie didn't want me here? He practically invited me, what with all his texts and recent emails! At least, that's what my mom said.

And was that _Charlie_ speaking? Absolutely preposterous! The last time I had spoken to him was just three months ago, and only because his phone broke down, or it could have very well been yesterday! Wait...that wasn't 3 months ago...was it three years ago? I don't remember...

But still, it's not like I had lost contact with him. He emailed me practically everyday! His _new_ voice was as smooth as satin, and only a tiny hint of his old voice remained.

"What?" I whispered, barely audible over the rough engine of the police cruiser. Obviously, Charlie didn't have any trouble hearing me, because suddenly, he stopped the car and switched of the engine.

"You know what I said."

I was quite surprised that I _had_ heard him, since my heart was beating so loudly and rapidly. I tried to stare at his eyes, but they were closed. I waited until he opened them, and then silently begged him to continue.

"Isabella, I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Yes, but I would appreciate if you did. I think it's the least you could do, me being your daughter and all!" I retorted, starting to get angry.

"You haven't changed a bit….." he mused, seeming more relaxed now.

"Well, that makes one of us," I replied crustily. He showed no sign of arguing.

"Well, I'm waiting," I stated.

"Yes, I can see that, Isabella," Charlie replied. That set of another firework.

"And why do you _keep_ calling me _Isabella_?! It's _really_ annoying, and _weird_!" I cried.

"I keep calling you _Isabella_ because that is your name!" Charlie answered, almost, but not quite, shouting. Unlike me.

Then I noticed another thing, and again, it surprised me. I had noted earlier on that Charlie was incredibly pale. I realized now that he remained like that, not even blushing! This was really unlike him, since the _old_ Charlie would probably be blue in the face by now with anger, literally.

"No, Charlie! My name is Bella! And I am your _daughter_, so start explaining _NOW!_" I practically screamed.

Something I had said had upset him. "You are not my daughter. You are not mine. You were never mine," he murmured sadly.

That confused me. What was he talking about! Was my father implying that I was not his child? That hurt.

"Huh?" I managed to choke out, all previous anger disappearing immediately.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Charlie looked down and it seemed to me that he was not going to bother to explain.

"Don't back out now! Please, Charlie…" I encouraged.

That's when I saw it-the small flicker of fear in his eyes. The terror seemed to intensify as he gazed at me.

"You don't want to hear it," he whispered. Guilt and pity racked through me. How could I have been so cruel to my own father!

"Dad, whatever _it_ is, it's obviously causing you pain and I don't want to make it any worse…"

Charlie gave out a choked laugh and muttered "Too late for that now. This is so ironic…", but I ignored him and carried on.

"So tell me. Remember, you don't have to face this alone. As long as I'm here, you don't have to face _anything_ alone. If you're worried, Dad, I want to know. Don't think you can get rid of me that easily" I joked.

I could see Charlie arguing with himself, trying to resist the temptation to tell me.

I eagerly used this to my advantage.

"I won't tell anybody. You can trust me...Anything…" I whispered.

He looked up at me again, eyes swimming with unclouded and undiluted terror. He stared at me for well over 5 minutes. Suddenly, he sat up straighter than I would have thought possible and his eyes blazed with fiery determination.

A sudden thought hit me. I prayed it wasn't true, but I said it out loud nevertheless. I am pretty sure I'm not adopted, but who's to say my mom didn't have a bit of a fling with _another_ man? I prepared to voice my suspicions out loud.

"Umm, Charlie-I mean Dad?" My father always preferred me to call him dad, even though I called him Charlie most of the time-that is, when he wasn't there.

"Can I just quickly say something, please?" I took a big gulp of air. Everything then came out in a huge rush.

"I don't care if you are not my…biological father, because you are in every other possible way. You are my father, and _nothing_ can change that. Do you hear me? _Nothing_!" I took a long, unsteady breath after the conclusion of my hastily spoken speech, and I held it in.

I stared at him, watching the convey of numerous emotions fleeting across his face as he opened his mouth to speak, and closed it again. I noticed that a particular expression was more common than the others- shock.

He opened and closed his mouth several times, and was starting to resemble a fish, before he suddenly burst out guffawing.

It was then that I realized that I seriously needed some oxygen, having held in my breath until he had started to laugh, and before I knew it, I was gasping, gulping at the air.

Once I had finished, Charlie was still laughing uncontrollably, but he had calmed down enough to say "Bella Swan, you are the most random person I know. Absolutely _bonkers_!"

I noticed and appreciated the name conversion.

A sudden impulse urged me to add to that little phrase, so I did-Big Mistake.

I replied "And conkers!"

This brought round another wave of hysterics. I had to calm him down somehow! So I did the first thing that came to mind. I grabbed onto one of his wrists. And that's when many things happened simultaneously; One-I abruptly let go of him, _mostly_ from shock at the freezing temperature. Two-Charlie stopped laughing immediately, as soon as I had touched him. Three-I was out of the car, flying backwards.

The first thing I noticed was the broken window, which was retreating at an alarmingly fast pace. I took in the car, and realized that the rest of it wasn't in such good condition either. The driver's door-_Charlie's door_- had been pulled out of its hinges, and I spied it about 20 meters from the car. It had a huge dent on the roof. And I saw a ghostly sight. Charlie had jumped onto the roof, his eyes black, looking hungrily at me.

He was coming…

* * *

**AN****: The emotional roller-coaster that is Bella's mind... leaves me dumbfounded. Reviews would help me get over the mental scarring of 'bonkers and conkers'. *-*  
**


	3. Father Vampire - First Bite

Disclaimer: jk, _I_ was actually the one who had the sparkly-meadow dream. _Obviously_. (nt rly)

**AN****: These chapters are so teeny, awh. :3  
**

* * *

FATHER VAMPIRE

3: First Bite

Charlie stared at me with his cold, hungry eyes, and there was no hint of the old Charlie in them. It was the face that appeared in the most innocent child's nightmare, to haunt them. It was the face of a merciless monster.

As I collided with a tree, I began to feel pain. Agonizing pain, all coming from my left leg, which lay mangled at my side.

Wonderful. I hadn't been in Forks for even a full hour, and already, I had managed to break my leg.

Or had I?Was it really me who's fault it was that my leg was useless for the time being? Why had I suddenly been flying out of the car? Why was the car suddenly so deformed, missing a door? The only possibility my brain could come up with was Charlie! But _why_, and more importantly, _how_?!

Deep cuts were embedded into my skin, either from the glass, the tree branches or the rough rocks on the ground.

I pulled the pieces of glass from my skin one by one. Some were too small for me to get a good grasp on-I left those ones be-others were so large that they cut my hand when I attempted to disembody them.

I pulled one from my lower thigh, numerous from my leg, ignoring the shards stuck in my broken leg. Then my arms and elbows, trying to block out the searing pain which grew worse with every glass removal.

Then I felt something oozing out of my wrist.

Blood…O, no.

I looked up, trying to find some fresh air, some oxygen free of the putrid stench of blood.

I saw something crouching in front of me, ready to attack.

Where was Charlie?!

As the silhouette emerged from the shadows, I realized it _was_ Charlie. It-or rather, he- lunged out and bit my arm.

"Help! Please, help!" I screamed.

No answer. Obviously, no-one was around. It was just me and him.

I guessed that this was my last few minutes of life, so I decided to do something with them. I looked up at Charlie, who's was crouched in front of me, snarling. He stared right back at me, eyes wild. I felt...hopeless. Absolutely hopeless.

Suddenly something changed in Charlie's expression. It was his eyes. Instead of being pitch black, they turned into a dirty colour of bronze topaz. They were far more attractive than his earlier gold. I could see that the wild animal was gone, and he had returned to his former self, the same man who was in the car with me not five minutes ago.

Charlie suddenly roared. "No! How could I!? How could I inject my own daughter with my stupid poisonous venom! I'm so sorry, Bella! I thought I was strong enough. This was never meant to happen…"

All I could do was stare at him through half-lidded eyes, not really taking in what he was rambling on about. My eyes focused and I instantly became more alert when my brain decided to digest his words. _…inject poisonous venom…_ what was that supposed to mean? My concentration zeroed in and found the answer.

Lethal venom.

Charlie was still standing their, apologizing.

"Well, then suck it out! Hurry!" I screeched.

He began to stutter "I don't think…can that work?"

"Well, it's worth a try! Hurry!" I screamed. It was starting to burn, like acid had bean injected into my bloodstream.

"Hurry!" I cried again.

Cool hands grasped my arm and hand as my vision faltered, blurred and blacked out. Cold lips locked around my wrist and the pain suddenly, impossibly, intensified.

I screamed out. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaahh!"

Then, it all ended.

Everything turned black, disappeared.

The last thing I heard was Charlie whisper, "I'm so sorry, Bella…"

* * *

**AN: So she's fine after breaking her 'mangled' leg, but her wrist starts bleeding and _then_ shit gets real? WUT.  
**

**A review would help me get over "How could I inject my own daughter with my stupid poisonous venom!" *-***


	4. Father Vampire - Waking Visions

Disclaimer: I own no copyright for sparkly vampires and their volvomobiles.

**AN****: So I was drinking water while reading over this one, and I literally did the whole spit-out-in-surprise thing all over the computer screen at one point. Can you guess where?  
**

* * *

FATHER VAMPIRE

4: Waking Visions

I counted in slow, steady beats-one, two, three, four. One, two, three, four, in harmony with my heart.

Then, all of a sudden, it picked up pace, going faster.

Too fast for me.

I was too comfortable to feel stressed, so I ignored the pattern at which my blood was pumping, and focused on the ticking downstairs coming from a grandfather clock.

Wait, how could I even hear that?

Suddenly, overwhelming knowledge leaked onto my mind, and I attempted to block it out by trying to return to the now welcoming darkness.

No such luck. Well, since when did Isabella Swan ever have good luck?

So I gave in, and let the unwelcome facts nestle into my consciousness...

My eyelids fluttered open, and I found myself staring into the face of a teenage beauty.

Her piercing orangey-gold eyes bore into mine and the only emotions I could detect were concern and … love?

My eyes took in her pale complexion, her perfectly angular features, her full lips, which were parted.

She was leaning over me, and her waist length hair drooped over her shoulders.

She had golden-red locks, which sprawled over her shoulders and back, untied. Her breath blew onto my face, and, to my surprise, it reminded me of my late mother, Renee.

Vanilla, fresh linen, excitement and trust.

Her beautiful full lips were stretched in a breathtaking smile. I couldn't help smile back at her.

"Hello!" she whispered, and immediately, I tensed, and almost instantly afterward, I relaxed again.

Her voice was like a hummingbird's chirrup at the beginning of spring, reminding me of life.

She laughed at my little show (tensing and relaxing). I never dreamed such a merry sound could exist.

It was not like the rough, throaty laugh of most people, but it did not sound like bells either. More like a petite musical triangle, being played a thousand times in the period of a second.

Such a sweet composition could only exist in heaven. Or not…

Then I whispered "Hi," back, after realizing that she was waiting for an answer.

We both gasped at the same time- I don't know why she did, but she stumbled away from me until she reached the far away wall, and then pressed her back to it.

_I_ gasped because that was the moment I had decided to look into her eyes again.

The room had faded in a blinding white light, replaced by a white hospital room.

In the centre was a bed with a younger Renee and Charlie-Renee was in the bed, and in her arms were two newborn girls; a strawberry-gold haired child and a black-haired beauty.

They were all wonderfully happy, but the image was replaced by a different scene.

A fire…

A family came out, choking and holding hands.

I realized that this was in fact Charlie, Renee and a four year old strawberry-gold child.

The child kept screaming "Beebee! What about Beebee!?"

Renee gave up in tears, and Charlie comforted her with a fear-stricken face. The scene changed yet again.

It was another hospital and a family was sitting in the waiting area outside an emergency room.

Renee's and Charlie's faces were tear-stained and the little girl looked shocked, surprised that she was in the hospital again.

The doors to the emergency room opened, and a miserable doctor walked out.

He had light blonde hair, and shockingly gold eyes. His name tag read "Carlisle Cullen". His skin was incredibly pale, just like Charlie's when I met him, as if there was no blood in their system. He was very handsome. His image was going to stick in my head for the rest of my life. It would be a little hard to forget him, even if I had wanted to.

Charlie, Renee and the little girl looked up hopefully.

Doctor Cullen just shook his head.

The family burst into tears.

The image rapidly changed once again, and the family was there yet again, the black-haired child wasn't with them. I realized that she had perished in the fire.

Instead of crying like I usually did when hearing of a death, I just kept staring.

They made their way, hand in hand, to a building.

I noticed that it was in fact an adoption house.

They entered though a pair of wooden doors.

Suddenly, the image changed, and I was in an office-The inside of the adoption house, I guessed.

I heard a rough male voice-Charlie's old voice-break the silence.

"A girl, newborn," he said.

The receptionist was short, plump, wearing glasses and had an unnatural shade of red hair.

"Follow me."

The scene altered once more, and Renee was standing in a nursery with lots of little children running everywhere. She was holding a small bundle of blankets.

A baby.

"What do you think, Amy?" Renee asked, holding the baby out to the strawberry-gold haired child.

So that was her name. It suited her. She reminded me of the girl I woke up to see just now.

Wait a second-she was the same girl. She was called Amy!

Little Amy stretched up on her tip-toes to see the baby, and then she cooed, "Awww! She's so cute!" causing the baby to giggle.

"Her laughter sounds like the ring of bells!" Charlie laughed.

"And she sure is beautiful," Renee sighed, her head tilting to one side.

Suddenly, Amy began to jump up and down squealing, looking very excited and a tad smug.

"Amy?" Charlie asked.

"Mommy, Daddy!" she said, looking incredulous.

I stifled a giggle-the expression looked hilarious on the six-year-old's face.

She then began to clarify herself.

Bells! Beautiful! Don't you see...?"

Charlie and Renee stared at their daughter, confused.

She rolled her eyes, and I held back another round of laughter.

Amy coughed and said "Italy" with fake hints.

Suddenly, apprehension and understanding dawned on their features.

"Bella," they breathed simultaneously.

Renee turned to the receptionist again and asked "What's her name?"

The smile on my face vanished instantly.

"Isabella….…"

I opened my eyes and screamed.

"Bella!" I heard a voice cry, but I was too preoccupied to notice.

How could he!? That stupid traitor!?

"AN ELDER SISTER!" I screamed.

Adopted! Everything is a lie!

I wasn't sure what I was saying, or more like screaming. My mouth worked on its own accord while my mind took in the deadly information.

I was a replacement…

A replacement for a loved daughter and sister.

I felt like I was plaster in the wall of our family. Made to fill in a hole.

Wait no. I was more like paint, not filling the hole but just covering it, hiding it.

"Bella!" a distant voice cried. I didn't care for it, but I was dragged back to reality nevertheless.

I realized that my scream had turned into a sob.

"How could you?" I whispered, failing in my attempt to screech.

The tears raced down my face, but they felt wrong.

I realized why-they were absolutely freezing.

"Traitor!" I whimpered.

All of a sudden, cool, hard arms coiled around me and hoisted me onto someones back.

It was the strawberry-gold haired girl. Amy.

She was surprisingly strong, especially for such a slim girl.

I closed my eyes tightly and focused on controlling the hectic sobs which were threatening to take over my body.

I ignored Amy as well as I could, but I didn't get very far with that resolution.

My eyes snapped open with a gasp when I felt the air whipping across my face and through my tuggy hair.

We were falling…

Before another scream could build up in my throat, we had landed.

Amy had leapt out of the room I was in through the open window-I noticed that it was in fact my room in Charlie's house-and she had landed so softly that I barely felt the impact.

And then, she ran…

My eyes were frozen open in shock, my mouth a little "o" of horror.

No sound escaped from my numb lips.

The trees zipped past us, blurring from speed. The air smacked against my exposed flesh and my eyes began to water.

She was running through a forest, as fast as a bullet.

My mind recovered from the shock long before my body did. I willed my eyes to close, to stop the constant flow of icy tears, but my eyelids didn't budge an inch.

The same went for my mouth, and I idly worried that I might catch a fly in my open mouth in some corner of my brain.

Then Amy asked, "Bella? Bella are you alright?"

I noticed that her breathing was normal, not at all strained.

Even when distorted with worry, her voice didn't fail to sound like a bird's chirrup.

Of _course_, I wanted to scream. Fit as a fiddle.

But, being the weakling I am, I could only manage a weak, throaty whimper.

"I'll take that as an _I'll_ _live_, OK?" she joked.

How could she laugh at a time like this!

But what alarmed me more was that when she laughed, her eyes closed, as in not watching where she was running.

"Watch the road!" I screamed, regaining control of my body.

She closed her mouth, trying to mute her laughter, and faked concentration on the trees, but I could still hear a quiet chuckle coming from deep in her throat.

She would keep turning around, averting her gaze to me every five minutes. Every time she did so, she just looked more and more elated and excited, making me feel nervous and incredibly self conscious.

After another 15 minutes of running, my curiosity grew too untamed to be held in.

"Where are we going, Amy?" I questioned, surprised by the smoothness of my own voice.

I was beginning to sound more like her and…Charlie.

Charlie!

I had forgotten all about him!

I began to compose a list of questions in my head, although I wasn't actually trying to.

Where were we?

Who was this girl who was carrying me aka Amy?

How had I never seen her when I had come to visit Charlie-the last time I did was when I was 4?

What were she and Charlie since they were evidently not humans?

What happened to me when Charlie attacked me and bit me?

Why had he attacked me?

Why on earth had he bitten me-I mean all the _kids_ I had babysat back in Phoenix did it all the time?

Why had he gone crazy at the sight of some blood?

But obviously, Amy's mind was elsewhere.

"How did you know my name?" she asked me, shocked.

"Ummm…" I answered, reluctant to explain.

I began to feel a strange poking at the back of my mind. I ignored it, thinking it was just a small headache. Who wouldn't get one at the speed we were going?

But it didn't go away like I expected it to.

Instead, it grew, getting more pronounced and irritating, until I couldn't take it any more.

"Uhh," I sighed impatiently, annoyed.

"It's not working," I heard Amy mumble.

I looked down at her. "What isn't?" I asked.

"Huh? O, nothing," she answered.

The probing in my brain had grown even more annoying, so I discarded the curiosity of what she had supposedly said, and focused on ignoring the _headache_.

Note to Self: Did not work.

I suddenly heard something, like a voice, but the odd thing was that I didn't exactly hear it with my ears. It sort of felt that it was in my mind.

For some reason, it reminded me of Amy.

…_I can't believe it! My power isn't working on her, although she seems quite annoyed. I wonder why that is. It couldn't be that she actually feels it, does she…? Probably does. No wonder she is annoyed then. If it were me, I would be screaming with irritation. Who wants to feel some poking at the back of their mind? He, he. She seems really patient. I think I'll try again…_

The poking suddenly got stronger, and then went down again, but it didn't exactly disappear.

"That's you!? Uhh! Well, could you please cut it out before you give me a brain hemorrhage?!" I cried out unthinkingly.

The poking stopped abruptly.

"Thank you," I said exasperatedly.

That's when I realized what had just happened and what I had just said, and I suspect Amy did the same because she suddenly stopped running.

As soon as she did so, I jumped off her back to and put my hands to my mouth, covering it to insure that I wouldn't pull any more bone head moves.

"What did you just say?" Amy asked, shocked.

I mirrored her expression and showed no indication showing that I might have any intention of speaking.

Her face went from shock, to amazement, then disturbance, followed by confusion, then understanding, and finally pure pleasure and awe. Awe for… me?

"Wow!" she squeaked.

"What?" I asked, surprised by the sudden range of emotions which had fleeted across her face.

Unfortunately, all that came out was a muffled thumping noise since I had forgotten that my hands were still on my face.

Blushing, I removed them and repeated myself.

"What, Amy?"

"You are a mental shield _and_ a mind reader!" she squealed.

Then her brow creased up.

"You are a mental shield and a mind reader," she quoted herself, although she said it in a thoughtful tone this time.

"What an odd combination," she mused.

"Umm, what are you talking about?" I asked timidly, beginning to panic.

What was this gorgeous woman talking about?

"You can read people's minds, but you block everything that influences yours…And you're not even a full vampire…very interesting…" she continued.

I ignored her.

Wait, what did she just say?!

**VAMPIRES?!**

Amy stopped talking.

Her eyes widened with fear, pupils dilated.

Then out of nowhere, a voice roared "Amy!"

I recognized it as Charlie's new voice. I should stop thinking of him like that. He wasn't 'new Charlie'. He was just Charlie now. This was him now.

He lunged out of the trees and immediately stopped when he noticed me with her.

His face became unreadable, but he hastily turned to glare at Amy, who had broken down onto the ground and was now crying tearless sobs.

I figured it was time to intervene when Charlie's eyes flashed.

He was livid.

"Charlie?" I whispered.

Stupid Bella. How do you expect him to hear that!?

But he obviously did over Amy, since he turned to look at me curiously. His expression turned emotionless in one second flat.

Sheesh, talk about a rough crowd.

I then got all angry and deadly, at least I _hope_ I did.

"I...am…adopted…" I said, enunciating every syllable carefully.

He looked away, ashamed.

"And…" I trailed off.

He looked up again confusedly.

Terror took me as I began to whimper.

"What did Amy just say about…(gulp)…vampires…?"

* * *

**AN: Do _you_ know anyone with breath that smells of "fresh linen, excitement and trust"? Hook me up, yeah? I... this was definitely the worst one so far. "I ignored the pattern at which my blood was pumping" - fucking hell. Let me know the part you found the worst, _if you dare_.**

**Reviews will help heal the me****nta****l scars l****eft by the oozing angst-attempts in this. *-***


	5. Father Vampire - Airport Insecurities

Disclaimer: If I actually said I did own it all & that Meyer ripped me off, I wonder what would happen...

**AN****: And because mini-me couldn't handle continuing the plot from such an _exciting_ cliffhanger, she instead decided to write the _unmissable_ scene of father vampire picking up our most interesting heroine from the airport. Like, four chapters ago. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

FATHER VAMPIRE

5: Airport Insecurities

I carefully closed the door of my car, anxious not to break it in my nervousness.

It was time.

Bella's plane was due to arrive any minute now-the luggage had arrived three hours ago, so I promptly collected it and placed it onto the trolley. Of course, she would be carrying a travel bag, so I made sure that there was extra space.

This couldn't possible go well, that much I was sure off, but how bad and wide-spread would the damage be?

What would Bella say when she saw me…Saw what I had become…

O, great job, Charlie! Way to put a damper on things, I scolded myself.

Great, now I'm talking to myself. Could this day get any worse?

But still, what would she say and think, especially after the recent accident?

I mean, it was more than enough that Renee had disappeared in a car-crash with her new husband-Phil, I think it was, and she was assumed to be dead, and now Bella has to move to her long-lost father in the middle of a tiny town!

Well, not exactly long lost-we _did_ email each other, but no other contact had been made for months!

Or was it years?

And so, when she arrives to her new home, she is greeted by her father, who, by the way, is, o I don't know, a vampire, maybe?

Yeah. Wonderful.

Just then, I heard the obvious roar of air plane engines.

Bella was here.

Despite my worries, I couldn't help the feelings of pure joy which raced through my body.

My daughter was here.

I had thought Amy would have been all gloomy and that she wouldn't be allowed to meet Bella, and surprise surprise!

I was right.

Unfortunately, she had squeezed the truth out of me, literally.

Stupid power enabling her to discover the truth.

-Flashback-

I was going to allow Amy to meet Bella.

She was absolutely ecstatic, skipping around the house singing "I'm gonna meet Bell-lla! I'm gonna meet Bell-lla!"

"Not with that attitude, your not," I retorted, my doubts springing up. Amy was just too hyper to meet my quiet, shy daughter.

"O, really?" Amy said sarcastically. "And why is that?"

"Because…well, because I say so," I replied.

"Well, that's not fair at all!" she cried, beginning to get upset.

"She's my sister, Charlie! She. Is. My. Sister! I _have_ to meet her! It is destiny that we are in the same family, even if we are not blood relatives. We belong together! As best friends, as _sisters_! Not as strangers!" Amy moaned, practically shrieking at the end.

"Ok, ok! You can meet her!" I had cried, exasperated.

Immediately, her face stretched into a smile, which was radiating with her beauty.

"YES!" she shouted.

"But not straight away!" I quickly amended.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Charlie," she replied, not really paying attention.

"I wonder if she likes reading," Amy murmured.

I chuckled.

It wasn't a warm chuckle, more of a sad, hollow one.

"What's wrong?" Amy wondered, snapping out of her daydream instantly.

"It's just that…" I trailed off.

"Yes?" Amy encouraged,

"I mean, it's just that…well…I'm her dad! I should know what she is like! But I don't! I don't know anything about her other than what she was like ten years ago! I don't know her personality, her likes and dislikes. I haven't seen her in over ten years!" I confessed.

It felt nice, being able to voice my troubles, especially doing it out of my own free will-Amy and her stupid vampire gift…

Being ably to force the truth out of people and detecting lies was getting kind of old.

Well, not to her.

"O, Charlie!" Amy said, comforting me while looking at me with pitying eyes.

I'm nervous…" I said.

"She is important to me, too, even if I haven't met her. I am nervous too," Amy murmured.

Then a whole new horror sprung to my mind.

"We might even hurt her!" I panicked.

How could I have not seen this before! For a police-officer, I was incredibly slow. We are blood sucking monsters, and I just welcome my daughter, a sack full of tasty blood, to live with me!

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine," Amy assured me.

Yes, everything would be fine…

-End of Flashback-

She had been _wrong_.

Something _would_ go wrong.

And it would be my _entire_ _fault_.

I heard from inside the airport a flight attendant explaining to the passengers how to unbuckle their seatbelts.

So the plane had landed.

Bella was here…

I waited outside the auto-doors of the minuscule airport impatiently, tapping my foot on the worn sidewalk.

I was getting more nervous by the second.

Just when I thought I couldn't contain my anxious thoughts anymore, I heard hesitant footsteps from inside.

Even though I hadn't talked to or seen Bella in years, I knew I would be able to tell Bella by looking at her.

No-one could change _too_ much over ten years that their father doesn't recognize them.

I heard her walking to the doors leading to me.

Although, as a human I wouldn't have been able to detect it, I could hear that her walking differed from that of the average human'.

It wasn't as even as a normal stroll, a bit more rhythmic, even if it was by a microscopic amount.

So _that_ was why she always tripped…

She was getting closer to the exit now-closer to me.

I hastily tidied myself up at vampire speed.

Hat-check.

Gloves-check.

Scarf-check.

_Huge _(and I mean huge) coat-check.

Although I knew that I probably looked a little odd since it wasn't snowing or anything and that I would have to remove everything once we had entered the car, it still made me more comfortable with them on.

When she saw me properly, she would no doubt react, and it would be much better if we were alone and out of public eye when she did so.

The doors opened and I swiftly raised my gaze to the person exiting the airport.

Out stepped Bella…

* * *

**AN: Wow, that was really... enlightening...  
**

**Reviews will help to wake me up from my shame-induced slumber. *-***


	6. Father Vampire - Bella's Education

Disclaimer: It's mine, it's all mine. *universe explodes*

**AN****: Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far - each one makes me smile. I appreciate them so much.  
**

* * *

FATHER VAMPIRE

6: Bella's Education

Wait, what did she just say?!

**VAMPIRES?!**

Amy stopped talking.

Her eyes widened with fear, pupils dilated.

Then out of nowhere, a voice roared "Amy!"

I recognized it as Charlie's new voice.

He lunged out of the trees and immediately stopped when he noticed me with her.

His face became unreadable, but he hastily turned to glare at Amy, who had broken down onto the ground and was now crying tearless sobs.

I figured it was time to intervene when Charlie's eyes flashed.

He was livid.

"Charlie?" I whispered.

Stupid Bella. How do you expect him to hear that!?

But he obviously did over Amy, since he turned to look at me curiously. His expression turned emotionless in one second flat.

Sheesh, talk about a rough crowd.

I then got all angry and deadly, at least I _hope_ I did.

"I...am…adopted…" I said, enunciating every syllable carefully.

He looked away, ashamed.

"And…" I trailed off.

He looked up again confusedly.

Terror took me as I began to whimper.

"What did Amy just say about…(gulp)…vampires…?"

2 weeks later

Ok….

So what if Charlie is now a blood drinking creature?

So what if my new "sister" is too?

So what if Renee and Phil aren't really dead?

So what if they are really vampires and I spent ages mourning over their "death"?

So what if I was now like some sort of unknown experiment, part vampire?

So what if I will never be completely human ever again?

So what if I was adopted? - No, wait. I _did_ mind that.

I was adopted and no-one had ever told me. I knew nothing about myself now.

Yes, Charlie and Renee were my parents, but they weren't my mother and father. I would probably never know who my actual parents were.

That fact saddened me immensely. I also really wanted to know who they were. Who made me? Who was my mum?

And the biggest question of all, why did she give me up?

Why?

I shook this out of my head as Charlie knocked on my door.

"Come on in," I called.

He strode in and was quite unsurprised by my current position. I was draped over my bed, laying on my stomach, with my feet up in the air and my head resting on my hands, a book in between my elbows.

I had been like this quite a lot over the past couple of days. After learning everything, which only took about three days since I had no need of sleep anymore (I'll explain soon), life had become pretty dull, since I couldn't go to school yet. That and I also didn't know anybody.

My new stepsister Amy was away in Italy asking for an audience with the Volturi in the future.

Charlie had explained to me that the Volturi were a large vampire coven which lived in Italy. They were sort of like the royalty in the vampire world since they were the ones that put down the number one rule: Keep the secret.

Yeah, you would think that would be simple, right?

Wrong.

Although yes, it was only one measly little rule, it had all these little additions which branched out like the branches of a tree, and eventually you would end up with a huge forest of rules.

And secondly, Amy had actually gone to them because she felt that it would be a good thing that they would know about me.

Because Charlie hadn't sucked out all of the venom from my bloodstream, he hadn't stopped me from becoming a sort of half-breed.

And I might not be even that.

Amy had done some tests on my blood before the venom had had a chance to spread, and the result was off the chart. I hadn't been human to begin with, and that is the only reason I wasn't a full vampire right now.

"Hey, Bells," Charlie started. "Want to come hunting with me?"

I looked at Dad funny.

It was really weird because when I had been human, Charlie had liked it if I called him Dad, but I always found it easier if I thought of him as Charlie.

Now, Charlie didn't mind, and I was used to thinking of him as Dad.

I don't know…I guess my brain just either has a malfunction, or it hates me.

And I think that it is the second one.

Which is kind of sad…

Anyway, I was looking at my father in a funny way was because, although I could eat human food, I found hunting far more appealing. The good thing was that I didn't thirst for human blood, only animal blood. And also, although human food didn't taste very nice to me, I preferred it over blood. It would be taking away the life of an innocent animal for absolutely no reason at all.

It wasn't like Charlie and Amy. I mean, they didn't even have a choice, did they?

I shook my head and went back to my book, Sense or Sensibility by Jane Austen.

I had already read it about thirty times, and only two of them in my vampire life, but the book was funny and I enjoyed reading it.

"No thanks, Dad. I'm fine," I assured him.

He looked at me in a doubtful fashion. "Well, if you're sure. I should be home by around midnight. Please, do something by then!" he said.

I smirked and went back to my book. Not likely, Dad, I thought to him.

He smiled at me in a fond way, and then jumped out the window.

Apparently, he liked the agility, even after all this time. I rolled my eyes.

Now comes another part of my new life.

The powers.

I had more than one power, and I didn't even know most of them. They only came once I had need of them.

So far, I had gained four powers, and I knew for a fact that a lot more were on the way.

I was telepathic and had telekinesis and I could sense peoples emotions, but I only felt them if someone touched me.

I could also see a person's past, but only the parts which would interest me.

It was all kind of cool.

I had a strange feeling that I would gain an important power tonight, but I threw the suspicions away and resumed reading my book.

The breeze coming through the window was making me uncomfortable and I was getting cold (yes, my blood is still warm and my heart pumps, although no-one wants to eat me, I still smell pleasant). I used my telekinesis to close it.

Half an hour later, I felt roasting, so I made my way to the window and agilely hopped out of my room,

I small walk sounded like a good idea.

I ran to where Charlie had attacked me. I don't know why, but it seemed like a good place to try and help trigger the new power, and I needed some excitement so I wouldn't die of boredom.

But when I got to the spot where I had stood two and a half weeks ago, nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

With a sigh, I span around and glared at the withered brown trunk of the tree as if it was its fault.

I closed my eyes and sat down to think, to let everything just pass through me.

I liked to do this at the best of times. It helped me calm down, and all I needed now was to feel something, anything.

Any kind of emotion would be welcomed with open arms.

I took deep breaths through my mouth, and sat up straight. My hands were lying on my knees, palms downward.

I kept my mind blank, and ignored it. I know that sounds quite weird. I ignored my mind, but it is something that I taught myself to do in times when I was panicking.

_Or_ when I just needed total peace with out any thinking.

Suddenly, I heard a twig snap in front of me, and my eyes opened in a flash. I raised my head and found myself staring into the eyes of the last person that I would have expected to see…

* * *

**AN: What do _you_ think was the worst part? A review would help me get over this pathetic attempt at a plot curve-ball. And the 'two weeks later' cop-out. *shame*  
**


	7. Father Vampire - Sam and Bella

Disclaimer: Has the point not gotten across yet?

**AN****: Again, too big a plot twist for mini-me to handle. I apparently thought writing an unrelated flashback chapter would make sense instead...  
**

* * *

FATHER VAMPIRE

7: Sam and Bella

"Bye bye, Dad!" I called, cautiously stepping out the door. He knew where I was going, and he didn't mind, so long as I was careful and never ventured too far into the forest.

I stumbled across the rough ground, searching for different types of rocks for my collection. Since, after about an hour (I think) of fruitless searching, I couldn't find a single interesting pebble, I sat down on a fallen tree trunk and put my head in my hands.

I was lost, and I was scared. A lot.

Which way was home? Was it that way, or was it this way? Which way had I come from?

I listened carefully, not sure what I was listening for, but staying silent all the same. That's when I heard it.

The unmistakable sound of the sea. The whoosh of the waves swirling around their stage, the tingle of the wind sprinkling across the huge mass of water, the crash of the ocean slamming against the rough rock of...

Cliffs...I think.

I stood up promptly and tried to find which direction the reassuring sound of the ocean was coming from. Anything to escape the green cage I was currently engulfed in.

Aa.. there it was. From my left, a bit behind me.

I span around and ran- more like tripped- in that direction instantly.

I kept going for what seemed to be eternity. The vegetation wouldn't stop. It felt like the forest was chasing me, unwilling to let me go. I whimpered and ran faster. The shrubbery sped up too., always two steps ahead of me.

I pushed myself with all my might, which wasn't much, onwards. I had to get away from this green, squishy prison.

I was going so fast that I completely forgot about being careful, focused fully on speed and escape. Since my concentration was elsewhere, I inevitably tripped and fell to the mossy floor.

The forest caught up with me again. Just when I thought about giving up altogether, the scent invaded my nostrils.

Salty sea water, damp rock, ocean wind. With every new scent, the situation improved by a thousand.

I raced ahead, faster and faster until the forest had absolutely no chance of catching me. I looked behind just to check.

Yes, I was right. The forest was left far behind, it's unwelcome dark shadows dancing in the salty wind.

Just as I looked ahead, I could tell something was wrong.

If the forest ended there, then where would the sea start? Probably soon. And I didn't particularly feel like having a bath today.

Everything suddenly silenced. There was no more wind, or sea, or rock.

In the silence, the danger magnified.

Then...

It all came tumbling down upon me.

The crashing noise of the sea was deafening, the wind's scent was far too strong, the seemingly gently ocean breeze pushed me forward, egging me on to do something I definitely didn't want to do.

But the worst thing was yet to come.

The ground slipped from under my feet, and I was falling...

Over the cliff and down into the water...

I was going to die.

I could feel reality slip away from me, the shock overcoming my whole body.

And then, I slammed into something...the water, probably...

And I floated away...

Uuuh.

My head hurts.

My arms hurt.

My legs hurt.

My stomach hurts.

I hurt. Everywhere.

What happened?

Then it all came back to me-the rocks, the forest, the cliff, and falling and drowning.

Does that mean that I am dead? Because if I am, what will happen to everyone else?

To Renee, and Charlie...

Renee will be lost without me, even if I _am_ five years old, and poor Charlie will think that it is all his fault that I drowned.

Wait a second...

If I am dead, then why does it hurt so much? Isn't it enough that I have to leave earth, but to be in pain as well. That just isn't fair.

Well, life isn't fair. But this isn't life, is it? It's death, so it must be fair.

Which means that I am not dead.

Yeah!

But then, what happened? I can't remember anything after falling...

I think I fainted...Again. Why do I always lose unconsciousness? My bad luck strikes again.

I tried to open my eyes. Why wouldn't they budge?

"Uhh," I groaned.

_Huh? Are you OK?_

"Yes, thank you," I mumbled. "Why do I hurt so much?"

_Well, you...you..._

The voice wouldn't carry on.

I tried to concentrate on the voice, see if it was familiar, but I couldn't.

It felt like...like the voice came from inside. Inside of me, or from inside my head.

_Umm...I know this will sound really weird but can...can you...can you hear me?_

"Of course I can," I said aloud, just to make sure that it was in my head. Yes, it seemed to be...

"Wait, are you in my head?" I asked uncertainly.

_Actually, I think you are in mine,_the voice said amusedly.

It was deep, gruff, but not hostile. I could tell that it was a man's voice. My voice must sound like a tiny 3 year old baby's to him. But still, I was only five so it wasn't that much of a difference.

I laughed. Nothing seemed unnatural. I liked him.

I pulled back my eyelids, and gasped.

Instead of the man I had been expecting to see, there was a huge wolf. It's-or rather, his-fur was dark in the extreme, a midnight black.

Hello, I thought.

_Hi..._

I'm Bella

_Sam_

And so, our friendship began...

I wasn't a bit afraid of him. I could tell that he wouldn't hurt me.

In the weeks that passed, we became closer and closer, until I would slip out of the house every day to see him. He was always there. And I hoped that he always would be. He was my best friend. My best friend, Sam, the big black wolf.

But then, one day, I walked to our usual meeting place, and he wasn't there. I just assumed that he was late, but he still wouldn't come.

The sun was shining through the leaves, and it was warm. I loved warmth. I leaned back, and lay on the dry warm ground.

It was always dry here. The rain couldn't reach it.

I wonder if this patch was ever wet...

Everything was dark. Only after a minute of thought did I realise that my eyes were closed.

They snapped open.

Where was Sam?

"Sam?" I called out hesitantly.

Everything was dead quiet, and it was dark. Night time. It was cold now, and it was impossible to guess that the morning had been warm and dry.

"Hello...?" My voice quivered with fear. I was terrified. I couldn't tell which way was home.

Then, something rustled in the trees nearby. I froze, petrified.

Someone walked through the thick darkness.

I squinted my eyes, trying to identify who it was.

"Bella."

It wasn't a question, but was a statement weak with worry or relief. I stared in surprise at the tall figure striding towards me. His voice was familiar. It was deep and gruff

"Sam?" I said incredulously.

He bent down so he was eye level with me.

"Come on, sweetie. I'll take you home."

I nodded, ecstatic to be with him again. But I was tired.

"I'm cold," I whispered. He nodded and said, "Don't worry, Bells. I'll make you warm."

I nodded thankfully, and let his arms snake around me. He lifted me up into his capable arms.

The last thing I remembered of that day was lying on the furry back of a midnight black wolf...

I woke up to a blinding light. Why was it always either too light or too dark? Why couldn't it ever by just right?

"Sam?" I croaked. My voice sounded horrible.

"O, Bella. You're awake! Thank goodness," a thankful voice cried.

It was a man's voice, but it wasn't familiar.

My eyes slid open.

"Who's there?" I asked, scared that it was a mean man.

"I'm...I'm...Um, I'll be back in a minute."

I couldn't see anyone when I could finally get off the couch I was on.

I was in a small room, which was very warm.

I wondered why who ever was here a few seconds ago went away as soon as I asked who they were.

Where was Sam?

"Hello...?" I called out hesitantly.

The door opened suddenly. I fell off the couch in surprise.

"Oof," I huffed as I plopped down onto the ground.

A deep chuckle invaded my mind.

"It's not funny," I said, annoyed.

"Wait a second...Sam?"

He chuckled again.

I looked at him carefully. I had never actually seen him as a human. At least, not properly...

He had long black hair, the exact colour of his wolf fur. His skin was dark, a lovely red-brown colour. You could call it copper, or a sort of russet brown. His eyes were a dark brown, with a notifiable hint of smoky grey. He was very, very, very tall.

"I...I thought that you were a wolf, though," I said stupidly.

He look at me and smiled, and could see amusement in his interesting eyes. But then, when I looked at him wonderingly, curious to know why he was a human, his face lost all signs of humour.

"Bella, are you sure you want to know? It could be very dangerous for you," he told me carefully. I was very confused.

"I don't care. Just tell me, please," I said, my five year old lisp very obvious. I blushed again at the sound of it.

Sam would have usually laughed after my little episode, but not today. He just stood there, face as solemn as ever.

"Bella," he started.

Just then, someone burst into the room. No, many people burst into the room. All of them were boys as well, maybe a few years younger than Sam.

"Sam, don't do it!" one of them yelled. I knew his voice. He was the man who ran away from me a few minutes ago. They all had the same characteristics. Dark hair, dark skin, dark eyes.

I scowled at him. He had interrupted Sam, and he had also confused me a while ago.

"Calm down, Paul. I know what I am doing. Step down," Sam said. I cowered away in fright. His usually friendly voice not only held a lot of hostility, but had a frightening authoritative tone that I was surprised I had missed before.

One of the other men saw me cower away into the couch.

He smiled and walked closer to me. I whimpered and flinched from him.

I saw hurt flash in his eyes, before understanding and reassurance took it's place.

He was right beside me now, but no-one else noticed, or so I had thought.

Two other men followed him. Sam and the guy named Paul were too busy arguing hotly to pay any attention to me, not that I wanted any.

The nice man was sitting right beside me now, on the floor in front of the sofa.

"Hi," he said softly.

I smiled at him timidly. I liked his voice. It was very husky.

His responsive smile left me breathless. It lit up his whole face. The two other men were with me too now.

The taller, leaner one was sitting behind me on the couch, and the last one, very muscular and not as tall as the others, sat on my other side.

I was completely surrounded.

"I'm Jacob," the first man with the husky voice said.

"Quil," said the muscular boy beside me.

"And I am Embry,"said the tall man sitting behind me.

"Um... I'm Bella," I said, petrified. They all smiled reassuringly at me.

"Don't worry. We won't hurt you," Jacob said.

I rolled my eyes, beginning to get comfortable with them. I liked these guys, especially Jacob.

"What?" Quil said indignantly.

"I'm not worried for me. I am afraid that the mean man will hurt Sam," I elaborated for them.

Embry smirked.

"Don't worry. Paul's bark is worse then his bite."

"That doesn't mean that his bite isn't bad," I argued.

They all laughed.

"Your all right, kid. You'd make one hell of a w-" Jacob started, but he began to choke halfway through.

"Are you OK?" I screamed, panicking.

My shriek had broken Sam and Paul out of their heated argument.

"What did you do to her?" Sam asked Jacob dangerously.

Before Jacob could say anything, I put in my words.

"He didn't do anything wrong. It is just that he began to choke and I got scared," I explained.

Seeing the look of terror on Sam's face as he stared at Jacob, I quickly added to my previous words.

"But don't worry. He's OK now," I added hurriedly.

Jacob suddenly jumped up, glaring at Sam furiously. He was shaking all over, trembling so fast he was becoming a blur.

"How is that fair?" he hissed at Sam. "You're allowed to tell her, but we choke when we even say the word."

"Jacob, calm down. You don't want to do that so near her," Sam said threateningly. That just seemed to make Jacob madder.

"O, of course I don't," Jacob said, his voice dripping sarcasm. "I would hate to phase into with Bella near me, especially because I would be so humiliated. Sam's the only one who is allowed to do that. In fact, Sam," Jacob said quietly, "You seem to be the only one who is allowed t break the rules."

I was getting more and more confused every minute. Phase? What was that supposed to mean? And what rules? I felt very left out.

"What is everyone talking about?" I asked irritatedly, partly to break up the quarrel between Sam and Jacob, and partly because I really was very annoyed that I didn't have any idea what was going on.

Everyone turned to stare at me. Then suddenly, there was a huge burst of light in the room, and I happened to be looking in the right direction.

It wasn't the room which had lit up. It was Paul. He seemed to explode into a huge wolf, like Sam, but he was light grey instead.

Well, that explains one thing, I thought.

Then the danger came. While all the other men were staring at Paul, I had jumped up and scurried to the far side of the room, away from him.

He was looking hungrily at me, his eyes staring at me deviously. Then, he pounced.

"Aaaaaaaaa!" I screamed in fear.

He landed on top of me and we shot out the window...

Five Hours Later

"Sorry about that. Again."

It's OK. Again."

That was the most common conversation for ages now. Paul would keep apologizing, and I would say it was fine.

So now, I knew everything. Yup.

Yeah...

When Paul had attacked me, everyone morphed into big wolves and saved me.

"Time to go home, Bells. Don't tell Charlie though, understand?" Sam said.

I nodded and climbed into his car.

That was quite a day.

* * *

**AN****: "I was scared. A lot." Well, thanks for elaborating - I wasn't quite sure of the degree of fear, I'm glad that was cleared up. *FACEPALM* And is it just me, or does this chapter make _no_ sense at all in relation to the rest of Father Vampire? o.e **

**A review would help me get over the fact that every sentence is it's own paragraph. & it would make me smile. *-*  
**


	8. Father Vampire - Mom's Back

Disclaimer: NO. (I have a personal vendetta against disclaimers, apparently.)

**AN****: I hate this story so much omg.  
**

* * *

FATHER VAMPIRE

8: Mom's Back

Suddenly, I heard a twig snap in front of me, and my eyes opened in a flash. I raised my head and found myself staring into the eyes of the last person that I would have expected to see…

"Mom!" I gasped.  
"What the... huh?" she stuttered.

Everything had an icy-blue tinge to it right now. I had to admit that it was beautiful, even though I was quite frightened. What was happening? Wasn't she supposed to be in...where ever she was before?

Water had inevitably dripped down from the soaked leaves which hung above me, and was pooling into a puddle at my feet. In the dark water, a face peered back at me.

She had orangey-gold eyes, which were hidden with some brown contacts. Her hair was brown, with gold and black streaks in it. I couldn't see what clothes she was wearing. The puddle wasn't large enough for the whole image to be seen.  
Renee and Phil were travelling the world as vegetarian nomads right now, so what she was doing in the pool of water, I had no idea.

"What are you doing here, Mom? Aren't you supposed to be in Switzerland or something?" I asked her unbelievingly.

"Um...I think you are the one who owes me some answers, honey. I was just about jump in for a swim, and then your face appeared in the water. Care to explain what's going on?" she said, quite stern by the time she finished her sentence.

I'm not a kid any more, so it was easy to see where my irritation flared from. I pushed it back. Ever since I was changed into a 'vampire', my emotions have really been over the top. Amy thinks that it is because I am newly changed. She was like this as well. Charlie jokes that I have always been like this. It is just like puberty. Moody and offensive a lot of the time.

"Hello? Bells? Are you even listening?" Renee asked, clearly getting annoyed. I guessed she needed to go hunting. Those contacts were doing a better job than I had guessed.

"Mom, you need to go hunting," I told her. I could instantly tell what she was thinking. _You think I don't know that already._

"Yeah, I noticed. ANY way, I'm waiting..." Renee said, irritated.

"I don't know! How should I know?" I said, exasperated with grumpy attitude. She just raised her eyebrows at me. Fine, whatever.

"I don't know, really-" She opened her mouth to rudely interrupt, so I raced ahead with my assumption. I wasn't sure how long my patience would last.

"I think that it has something to do with my powers. I had a feeling earlier on that I would gain another power."

She was still staring at me. "What? What is it?" I asked, quite confused.

"Why the hell are your eyes that colour?" she asked, not bothering trying to disguise her curiosity.

"What colour?" I asked worriedly. "What's wrong with me?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes.  
"Your eyes are bright blue, like an icy blue," she elaborated impatiently. "Don't tell me you didn't notice."

"Well, I'm not vain. I don't go around staring at myself every opportunity I get. But now that I think about it, everything is kind of tinted with the colour of an iceberg. Do you think that has anything to do with it?"

"Um...yes?" she said, making it sound like a question. I began to laugh. "Sorry, Renee. I'm not used to thinking so fast, if that makes sense."

"Yeah..." Everything was getting kind of awkward now anyway. I tried to think of a subject of conversation.

"So, hows Phil nowadays?" I said nonchalantly.

"Good, good."

"Good."

"Ok, well..."

"Bye, Bella."

"Bye, Mom."

I saw her get up because her head moved out of the puddles image area, and she was gone.

I stood up to, and just to make sure that everything wasn't a trick, I checked my reflection in the pool of water. Now that it was empty, it reflected everything perfectly.

My face was the same yes, so obviously that wasn't what made me gasp out loud.

It was something, though, and not only my eyes. Something about my face had changed, but it wasn't physically obvious. That, and my eyes. They were amazing. I loved the colour they were right now. A bright ice blue.

As I stared, they quickly dimmed back to my original chocolate brown.

I backed away from the pool. That couldn't have been me. I wasn't that pretty, or that intellectual or intelligent looking. I was just Bella, plain little Bella from Forks, the rainiest place on earth.

I laughed at myself. Renee was rubbing off on me. No way was I turning depressed. Sure, one lifetime would be a while, but to be depressed to the point of insanity for an eternity is just too much. Nope, not for me.

I smiled to myself, and walked back to the house at slow human speed. It gave me time to think about all that had happened to me over the past months.

This was my life now. I was going to live and enjoy it to the maximum.

* * *

**AN****: A review will help me get over mini-me trying to make Bella deep and magical. Just... _no_. *-*  
**


	9. Father Vampire - Enjoying Life

Disclaimer: I am proud to say I have nothing to do with the making of the Twilight... _saga_. (Star Wars is a saga. Twilight's a fucking train-wreck.)

**AN****: With every chapter, I feel myself losing more and more faith in myself. Don't worry, this one has no plot, either.  
**

* * *

FATHER VAMPIRE

9: Enjoying Life

"Bella!" Charlie shouted. He was upstairs in his room, trying to plug in his computer. I was sitting in the kitchen, cooking myself an egg omelette. Amy was sitting in her room's study, experimenting with the hair she forced me to give her. Amy was absolutely fascinated with me and my 'species'.

She had returned from her little trip to the Volturi a few days ago, and she immediately told us that I was definitely one of a kind, as in so far, no-one had found anything else like me. Great. Heavy sarcasm implied.

"What?" I called back, flipping the egg which was bubbling away in the frying pan. My cooking skills were able to produce edible food at least. That was more that what Amy and Charlie could do by far.

"Come help me with this wiry thing," he cried helplessly. I couldn't help but laugh, and I practically heard Amy roll her eyes. When it came to technology, Charlie was absolutely, positively useless. There was no other way to put it. Amy, on the other hand, was absolutely, positively amazing! She knew everything, and I wasn't afraid to call her a techno-geek.

"Ask Amy instead, Charlie! I'm busy, and she's way better at that type of stuff anyway," I replied, retrieving a plate from the wooden cupboards. They were still painted yellow from when Renee was still married to Charlie. She had tried to bring a little sunshine into the house. It was re-assuring for me to know that Charlie was going to paint them over with white paint soon. That was proof that he was well and truly over my mom. I tipped the frying pan over the plate, and the hot egg slipped into it gracefully. At least, gracefully by my standards. Even as a part vampire, I was clumsier than Jumbo the Clown.

"I don't think so, Bella. I'm busy trying to work out what kind of monster you are!" Amy joked from the study. Charlie laughed, while I scowled.

"That wasn't funny."

"I found it hilaaaaarious," Amy said, imitating a posh English accent.

"No, seriously Bells. Get up here. You can eat later. We all know your not really hungry, so stop practising cooking chicken poop and help me," Charlie called down to me. I sighed, and dumped the food in the bin. I quickly washed up, and was upstairs in Charlie's room in two minutes. He probably needed to talk to me. All the signs were there; not letting Amy help him, making me throw my dinner in the bin etc.

"You know eggs aren't really chicken dung, Charlie, just like milk isn't cow urine," I said to him tiredly, closing the door behind me quietly and taking a seat on the floor beside him.

"O, shush," he tittered, holding out the motherboard of the computer. "Fix it. Please."

I smiled and took the dying hardware from him. The room was very dimly lit with only the weak light from outside to illuminate the room. We were sitting in the corner on the right of the window, so not much light reached us. It felt as if the outside world had been locked out for a few minutes, and it was just me and Charlie in the peaceful, dim room.

We worked away, occasionally murmuring instructions or questions to each other. It was wonderful...at least, while it lasted.

In about two hours, we were done. Our family, we never liked to rush things. It felt best doing them as they naturally should have been done, so we don't really use out vampire abilities for normal everyday chores, other than smell, sight and the likes for uncommon advantages.

"So, Bella..." Charlie started, grunting a little as he got comfortable on the soft carpet. I let a small smile slither onto my face, before letting it slip away and giving way to complete seriousness.

"What would you like to talk about, Charlie?" I asked, deciding the best way to approach this would be from straight ahead.

"Ho-How did you know we were going to have a talk?" Charlie asked, faking nonchalance. I laughed at his little show.

"It's quite obvious, Dad," I said quietly, looking at him amusedly. "You're right, you're right," he said.

"Ain't I always?" I said, letting loose a tiny joke before getting serious again.

"So what's bothering you?"

"Well...You are only 16...and you're already registered...and you are very a very complex person..." he tried to say, making no sense whatsoever. Nevertheless, I nodded politely, a confused frown on my face.

It deepened as he finished his stuttering statement. "What on earth are you talking about, Charlie? What am I already registered in? You are making absolutely no sense..." I said, trying to work out what on earth he was talking about.

"Um..."

"Spit it out, man!" I laughed.

"School."

"O..." All my gathered inspiration leaked out of me because of that one word. An upcoming horror that I completely forgot about. I then reminded myself that that was the reason I moved hear anyway. In all the excitement of becoming one of the living dead, I forgot one of my earliest worries.

"Yeah...that," Charlie said. I tried to pull myself together for Charlie. I'd think about this later. First, I would get through whatever he had to say.

"So..." I said, after a long silence had woven it's way into our conversation.

"What do you want to say about..." I gulped inevitably. "..about school?"

"Just that you will have to go. Don't worry, though. Amy is going too. Of course, you will have to start as a junior, and she will be a senior, but luckily, it is the start of term, so you won't feel to left out. I think..." Charlie trailed off.

"That really makes me feel a whole lot better, Charlie. Thanks ever so much," I said dryly. He smiled sheepishly before getting up and dusting himself off.

"Don't worry, Bells. I know you'll do fine. After all, you're a Swan," he assured me, walking out the room and gently closing the door behind him.

I slowly got up, before throwing the window open and violently leaping out of the gaping hole. I needed to get out of the house. Get anywhere except the town. I needed to get away from this world.

* * *

**AN****: ...*sobbing heap in the corner* Please leave a review as we try to recover this poor writer's dignity.  
**


	10. Father Vampire - Wandering

Disclaimer: nope, nope, nope.

**AN****: Pfft, who needs the Cullens? Clearly not mini-me. I think she - _I_ - was too scared to actually bring them in. They do appear eventually, but you'll have to deal with Bella for now.  
**

* * *

FATHER VAMPIRE

10: Wandering

I leapt out of the gaping window, loving the sensation of the cold air brushing through my hair. I didn't even know, much less realise how stressed I really was, until I was actually outside and free of the horrible feeling of despair.

I landed on the soft, wet grass of our front lawn, crouched in the stance of a hunting cat. It was the most comfortable position I had been in for as long as I could remember, a fact that disgruntled me. Hunting cats were never the safest creatures on Earth.

Looking across our tiny driveway, I saw my rusty red car standing isolated. I had never driven it, something I was about to change.

"Sorry, guys," I murmured to the house, turning my back on the front door. I was too...too exhausted to deal with them right now. Family could wait. First, I had to take care of myself.

I wasn't really sure what was going on. I didn't understand my aching desire to be out of Forks, out of view. All I knew was what I wanted, not why I wanted that thing.

These thoughts ran through my head in no particular order. They were just a muddle of confused ideas and conclusions.

I ran to the rusted car, and gently pried the door open, trying not to damage the ancient vehicle. When I was finally strapped in with the engine running, only then did I realise what I was doing. Where on earth would I go? I had never been out of Forks, and anyway, Charlie and Amy would get worried if they didn't know where I was going.

_Just listen to yourself_, said a voice inside my head. It was me, unsurprisingly. I was talking to myself. Great.

_O, no. I am going out of the house without daddy and Amy. Whatever will I do? Can I take care of my 17 year old vampire self?_ The voice teased me.

_Get a hold of yourself, Bella. You're too well behaved, it's pathetic. Go out and live a little_ the voice encouraged. Some strange desire suddenly took hold of me, and I found myself violently pulling out of the driveway. The voice was right. I was pathetic. Before I knew what I was doing, I was trundling along the road leading out of town and into...Los Angeles?

I don't know...

The truck went quite slowly, but I enjoyed it. I didn't like speed-too fast for me.

In about an hour and a half, the greenery was replaced by town lights and buildings. I think I was in Los Angeles. I parked the car in front of a fancy restaurant, and promptly got out.

Now what? I had asked the question rhetorically, not expecting an answer.

_Go look for a shop you like the look of_ the voice suggested, a bit too innocently.

I smiled to myself. I was getting a new acquaintance right inside my head!

Wandering down the damp pavement, I kept my eyes low, trying to avoid unneeded attention. It didn't work that well, since the air was quite damp and it was drizzling. I wasn't the only person without waterproof clothing, but everyone else was walking in the other direction, trying to get out of the rain, whereas I was walking away from my warm dry car.

Still, I manage to get of the main road by turning a corner. I keep walking, thinking about school.

I guess it wouldn't be too bad. I mean, Amy would be there, and there were bound to be some nice people. But still, I couldn't get to know any one, not properly. Otherwise, people would know we were vampires, and nothing was worth that.

Suddenly, I looked up. Where was I? I didn't recognise the ratty street, which meant I was lost. Great.

I looked back and forth frantically, but there was no way out. Still, how hard could it be to get back to my car? I had gotten here easily enough, so I would have to be able to find my car soon...Right?

I began to walk aimlessly to the end of the street, and turned the corner. I kept walking forward, passing the dirty buildings cautiously.

Suddenly, I tripped and crashed to the ground (silently). After that, I made sure to keep a close eye on my feet, which is exactly why what happened next was all...my...fault.

* * *

**AN****: I've forgotten why I'm even posting these. They should be _burnt_. _IN LAVA_.**

**And to think, after Father Vampire, we've got the AH fics to look forward to... Review to keep me from head-desking myself to death. *-***


	11. Father Vampire - Cornered

Disclaimer: I _do_ own an oversized pink camel plushie. I think I'm better off - Meyer can suck it.

**AN****: In which Bella terrorises a conflicted rapist. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

FATHER VAMPIRE

11: Cornered

Suddenly, I tripped and crashed to the ground (silently). After that, I made sure to keep a close eye on my feet, which is exactly why what happened next was all...my...fault.

I could see that the sky was growing darker, and that the day was drawing to a close and night was dawning, but still I couldn't find my way back my car. The whole concept of wandering around Los Angeles all night was very frustrating.

Keeping my gaze locked to my feet, I turned another corner. Like all the other alleys I had walked along tonight, this one smelt of rubbish, sweat and alcohol. What was different about this particular street was that some of smells were very fresh, which meant someone had been along this alley recently. I would have to be careful to keep out of whoever that person was' way.

That's when the trouble really began...

"Hey!" a voice shouted. My reflex reaction was to look up, and I immediately wished that I hadn't.

A man stood in front of me, wearing a dirty white shirt under an open button up. His jeans were ripped, and dirty with smudge marks all along the thighs. He had straight hair, which was a strange light brown hue. His eyes were a cold blue, obviously cruel, and open wide. He looked straight at me greedily, hungry for his next victim.

He was obviously a shady character, and in the instant that I looked up, I span round and hastily marched in the other direction to get away from him. He obviously wasn't giving up, though and was quick to react.

"Hey, wait up, babe," he said, managing to slur all the words terribly. His voice was closer than I liked, and I sped up, almost jogging to the corner of the street.

"Don't be like that, baby. We could have some fun together," he said. I unintentionally made a retching noise. It sounded as if he had stopped following me, and I spared myself one look up. To my horror, there were three guys waiting for me at the end of the street.

I was trapped.

Defeated and terrified, I turned back to face the first man, who was standing with his arms crossed in a smug way and his face stretched into a disgusting smile.

"Keep away from me," I said, trying to keep a steady voice and failing miserably. Staring into his hard eyes, I couldn't help but notice that the man wasn't ugly. He was averagely handsome, but he destroyed it all, and now, he wouldn't ever recover. I wonder what happened to him to make him that way? Was it heartbreak? Financial problems? Health?

He was wasting away now.

"What happened?" I asked him, stalling.

His eyes suddenly betrayed a hint of fear and vulnerability, before the massive amount of alcohol in his system took over him, and he laughed uproariously.

"You walked the wrong way, girl," he cackled, losing all chances of sympathy from me. "And now you're going to pay." Maybe he was after money.

"If you want money, you can have it. A hundred dollars. Only just let me go," I said, my voice wavering with fear. I was afraid he was after something more than money, though, and I shuddered to think what he really wanted.

All the men laughed.

"You hear that! The cutie thinks we want her money," one of the men behind me chuckled drunkenly.

"No, honey. We want something more than money," the man in front of me murmured.

Wait a second...

...

I just realised something...

...

He's a human. I'm a vampire.

All my fear evaporated at that thought. I rolled my eyes, and walked towards the man, who was still laughing. He immediately stopped out of shock. It was obvious that no one had ever done that. I smiled at the thought.

"Excuse me," I said politely to him. He was still frozen in shock. When he didn't respond, I sighed and sidestepped him, skimming the narrow alleyway's wall.

That was when he snapped out of his shocked daze.

"I don't think so," he growled, pushing me into the wall as I walked past him. I'd have been able to stop him, but I just didn't see that coming.

He punched forward, lashing out wildly with his foot. He struck me square on the shin, but I didn't even blink. Although this surprised him, he was quick to try again. He punched hard with his fist, but only connecting with wall.

I was behind him by now, thanks to my super speed.

He gave a yell of agony, before throwing his arms about wildly. That was when his 'friends' decided to intervene.

They came at me screaming, their eyes lustful for action. I dodged at the last minute and they crashed into the wall and fell half unconscious to the ground.

By this time, the first man was up and fighting again. I dodged a series of blows easily.

"What type of monster are you?" he gasped eventually, out of breath.

"The kind you shouldn't mess with," I laughed. Realising that this was my chance to escape, I was about to make a break for it when one of the men on the ground shouted out," Robbie! Behind you! She's getting away!"

I sighed in frustration. When would these men realise that they couldn't win?

"Not on my watch," 'Robbie' grinned, looking up at me.

I gasped and backed up when I saw what he held in his dirty hands.

A cigarette lighter.

"Don't bring that anywhere near me," I half shrieked. That was how scared I was. I knew how dangerous fire was to vampires.

"Sorry, honey, but you know what they say. Monsters are not acceptable," he smirked evilly.

"Then why exactly are you alive?" I snarled at him.

He scowled fiercely and then advanced, arms outstretched, lighter ignited.

I whimpered into the wall, knowing that it was useless. The minute that flame touched me, I'd go.

Soon, he upon me. I screamed when I felt the heat of the flame near my left cheek.

"Nighty night, sweetie," he purred sickeningly into my ear. If I was human, the heat of the fire would have me sweating. "Sweet dreams..."

* * *

**AN****: Have fun with the cliffhanger. akflsadjflsd reviews would help me get over "Wait a second... I just realised something... He's a human. I'm a vampire." Like, NO FEKIN DUH.  
**

**Why am I doing this to myself. xD**


	12. Father Vampire - Accident

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own twilight, morning, noon, or any other part of the day.

**AN****: In which I face-palmed so hard it echoed around the room. Wait for it, you'll know when.  
**

* * *

FATHER VAMPIRE

12: Accident

"Sweet dreams," he muttered cruelly, and the flame advanced, pushing me to my death...

"Get off her!" A shrill scream sounded in the alleyway. A women's voice, a voice I thought I'd never hear again. Robbie's head flashed up, as did mine.

"Amy?" I gasped, half collapsing with relief. The beautiful women walked forward slowly, menacingly, intimidating my almost murderer.

As his attention was elsewhere, I grasped at the opportunity. Quite frankly, I didn't really want to die. Not yet, anyway.

"Am I interrupting anything?" she asked. Her voice, completely unlike her stance and expression, was pleasant, as if she were just stating the weather.

"It's not what it looks like!" Robbie shouted, jumping away from me.

"Amy, help!" I shrieked, the cigarette lighter missing my face by millimetres. She leapt into action, the way she preferred to. She wasn't one for violence, and anyway, she couldn't fight for pancakes. Her fighting style was much worse. She killed from the inside out, using her gift to force the enemy to reveal their deepest darkest secrets until it drove them mad.

She placed her fingers on the base of her temple, and concentrated. But in this case, it did the opposite.

Robbie suddenly yelled a scream of agony. With a jolt, I realised it was because of me and not Amy-I had squeezed his arm too hard. And broken it.

I gasped again, and faltered back. I wasn't safe for anyone, not humans at least.

The cursed lighter was in his broken arm. It jerked out of his contorted hand, and landed in a puddle of car petrol at my feet. A puddle of flammable car petrol.

A flame raised its ugly head, and prepared to feast.

I shrieked as the fire grew. Amy was too far in her mind to notice anything. She was dead to the outside world. Luckily, she stood about 100 ft away. She wouldn't die, at least.

The fire engulfed me and the terrified man, licking at our flesh. Should that flame reach my eyes, I was a goner. I looked around rapidly for an escape route, and spotted a tiny one. It was closing quickly.

I turned to face the man. "Robbie! Come on, quickly! Take my hand, and I'll help you!" I screamed at him, the crackle of the fire taking away the volume from my yell. He was rooted to the spot, his face pale in the fiery heat. He eyes, I noticed, shone like melting ice. He turned to me and gave me a smile.

"Run. I'll be fine," he murmured, trying to push me to the opening.

"No! What are you doing? We have to get out of here!"

He just shook his head calmly, and continued to nudge me, his pushes growing harder as the danger escalated.

I finally understood. His ice was melting. He would die, and he knew it. He was ready to face death.

I choked on a sob, the having no effect on me whatsoever.

"Good luck," I sobbed to him.

"You too."

He gave me a watery smile, before leaning forward and hugging me. Although I didn't know a thing about him, although he tried to kill me, I did the same, and then rushed out without looking back in case I changed my mind.

It was amazing what life/death situations could do to a person, or a relationship.

He had died. The police had found him, or at least his charred remains, along with a note I had written on his behalf. It read as follows:

_He attacked me with fire, and the fire rebuked against both of us. It was uncontrollable, just like his life. Don't blame him for any of his crimes. Just let them pass, and let him pass to peace without examination. It's what he wanted. He was prepared to die in that instant, and had he lived, I am sure he would be just as willing now. He'll live in my memory. Don't let him live in anyone else's. Be merciful._

I wasn't sure what the note was supposed to mean, but I just felt an urge to write it, I felt compelled to leave something for him.  
In case you're wandering what happened to me when Amy found me, I will tell you. But honestly, it doesn't really matter.

She took me home to a Charlie who was all fired up ready to lunge at me and lecture me dry. He took one look at my face, and stopped. Just stopped, and left me alone.

No-one's mentioned that night again. Not so far, at least.

But like I said, it doesn't matter.

Nothing matters. Because, deep down, I know the truth.

I know what happened.

It was my fault. Robert 'Robbie' William Ferguson died because of me. Because I didn't save him, because I wandered into his life. I don't know, but I know one thing for sure. No matter how much I hated the fact, it was true. It is true.

I am a murderer...

* * *

**AN: _WHAT_? My forehead is literally stinging. _Why did I give the rapist a deep personality? WHAT WAS I ACTUALLY THINKING._ I'm just cringing I-... Just.. asjldkjf. Please, flame this in a review. I beg of you.  
**


	13. Father Vampire - The Mad Monster

Disclaimer: I just steal characters and make them stupider. _Duh_.

**AN****: Haven't you learnt by now? THERE IS NO PLOT IN THIS.  
**

* * *

FATHER VAMPIRE

13: The Mad Monster

"So...let me get this straight. You're going to stop drinking animal blood because...?" I asked Amy, staring at her incredulously.

She had finally lost it, whatever it was. She finally cracked like an egg on a concrete floor. We were standing in our back garden, the clouds covering any sunlight brave enough to try make it into the dreary atmosphere of Forks.

"Because, Bella, they are nothing but vile, wretched creatures with a thirst for wealth and bloodshed," she elaborated for me bluntly, seeming quite annoyed.

I couldn't help but look at her in horror and disgust. "But...but what about your conscience? What about all we stand for?" I asked her helplessly, losing the entire cool I had managed to conjure up. I had known that I would need it should it come to this drastic conversation. "If we don't make a stand, then no one will, Amy. We have to...we have to not drink human blood! You know that!" I screamed at her, my voice shrill in my desperation to keep her on the right path.

She looked at me with an expression in her eyes; I couldn't recognise what it was. Sympathy? Pity? Why, though?

"Bella, I'm not going to feed on every little human that I meet. Only the disgusting, repulsive, vile, horrible, wretched, cruel, sicke"- I quickly cut her off.

"That's quite a list," I hissed.

"So I won't get hungry. Whoopee!" she said sarcastically.

"No," I warned her. "I won't let you do this. Think about what it would do to you. To Charlie. To me!"

She closed her eyes and turned away from me, sighing. "You don't understand, Bella. No one does," she said quietly.

"I don't believe you," I suddenly risked. "Let's go hunting right now. See if you actually have cruel enough a heart to kill someone."

Her eyes hardened and iced over. "Fine," she growled.

Before I knew what was happening, we were in the woods. "Shut up. Listen," Amy hissed at me.

She had changed completely, and I don't know why...or how. This wasn't the Amy I knew or loved. Or even liked, for that matter!

I could hear someone cackling from about three miles north of us, as could Amy, followed by another, more feeble sounding voice, which was sobbing. Amy's eyes darkened and she grinned a sadistic smirk. I stared at her in horror. "You wouldn't," I said, dreading that she would hunt the humans. Then came my reply, and it wasn't the one I had been hoping for.

"O, yes I would."

She zoomed off with me hot on her tail. "Amy!" I screamed. "Wait!"

I finally arrived at the site, only half a minute after her. She was sitting there, crouched on the ground, with a bloody mouth. A limp body lay at her feet, and she was clasping the bloodless corpse's punctured wrist in her hands.

I screamed, and passed out...

"I can't believe you!" I screamed at her. She stared at me, unrepentant.

"So there was one accident, big deal. How was I supposed to know they were studying for a drama play? It sounded pretty real to me," she said, expressionless.

"You killed an innocent man for no reason!" I shrieked, tottering on the brink of hysteria. "It is a big deal!"

"Well, how was I to know that"- I cut her off.

"You didn't know! That's the whole point! You don't know anything!" Another thought struck me.

"What will Charlie say when he finds out?" I whispered to her brokenly.

"I don't care what he says. He's only one person. It's not like he can stop me," she cackled.

I stared at her. This wasn't the Amy that I had gotten to know over the past month. She wasn't in that body anymore. Something terrible had taken her place.

"What's happened to you? The accident in Los Angeles was my fault, you know that, so why are you so...so monstrous?" I begged her.

She laughed, her eyes showing the madness within. "O, I know very well whose fault that was. Don't you think mistakes shouldn't go unpunished? That someone should pay?" she suddenly asked cruelly.

"What...?" I asked confused.

"Who do you think should pay, Bella? You?" she asked. Suddenly, she nodded. "Yes, you..."

And she jumped on me, attacking with bloodlust in her eyes...

I screamed, before the darkness took over. There was no such thing as Amy Swan any more. There was only a mad monster.

* * *

**AN: Wow. What a cliffhanger. *deadpan* Review so I can get over all of poor Bella's screams. There were a lot. A _lot_.  
**


	14. Father Vampire - Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, nor do I want to.

**AN****: Have fun. This one's a bit creepy. o.e  
**

* * *

FATHER VAMPIRE

14: Lost

It's been two weeks since Amy attacked me. A wretched, impossible two weeks.

I feel so lost that I can't breathe without going dizzy. My mind feels numb, as it has for a while, ever since she had...changed.

We, as in Charlie and me, were in Italy-Volterra to be exact.

I went through everything in my mind, trying for the millionth time to piece the last fortnight together, and as usual, I failed drastically. Everything was a huge jumble in my mind. It was impossible for her to be dead. It just had to be.

We were sitting in the waiting room again; it was the only room I could bear to be in at the moment. It was the only room Amy hadn't gone through yet, the only room she hadn't been in. We were awaiting the results from the Volturi's laboratory to come through. They were taking a diagnostic test on Amy's blood.

She had been lost. Her sanity had died died, but it was worse, because she was still here. At least, her body was but she, as in her essence, the very thing which made her the Amy I knew, wasn't...

"Uuuh," I groaned, throwing my head into my hands. I wasn't making any sense. My moan had alerted Jane, who turned to look at me over her canvas.

"Bella, stay still, or I can't paint you," she chided me gently. I just stared at her. "I don't want to be painted, never mind with my own blood," I growled at her. She was creating a portrait of me, with blood which had pooled from my wrist to the floor when I had been asked to cut it, as was the Volturi tradition.

"Well, you have to. It's Aro's wish," she snapped at me, obviously not really annoyed. For some reason, as soon as we had arrived here, Jane had taken to me, even though I wasn't a full vampire.

I went back to the uncomfortable position Jane pleaded me to curve into.

Amy had attacked me two weeks ago, but it was at that exact moment that Charlie had burst through the door and intercepted her. He somehow managed to knock her out, and then quickly injected the local hospital's whole supply of morphine into her system. How he got hold of it, I have no idea. Apparently, it was enough to affect the little human blood which was in her system from the hunt.

After little debate, Charlie and I agreed that bringing her here, to the Volturi where professional exams and tests could be taken on her, was the best choice. And so we did. We've been here for longer than I had hoped to, but the Volturi were such a curious lot. At least, Aro was, and that seemed to be all that mattered.

Right now, Charlie was speaking with Aro. Jane had taken to me, and Aro had taken to Charlie. But unlike me, Charlie loved Aro, too. He, as in Aro, had wanted to take tests on me as well, but even Charlie stopped his graciousness (or pushoverness) at that.

Suddenly, a beeping noise filled the room. Jane had been so engrossed in her bloody 'artwork' that she dropped the paintbrush in surprise, before making a grab for the pot of blood I had gifted her with as to not spill any more.

"What was that?" she snapped. I was glad I was immune to all mental assaults, or I would have been terrified at her rage. No-one felt at ease, except for me, when Jane and her deathly power were upset.

"O, nothing, nothing, Miss Jane. Just the printer. We've received a fax from the laboratory," the secretary said much too fast, nervously snatching the page out the machine so harshly she almost ripped it.

She then took to reading it, and began to frown quite concernedly.

"It's for you, Bella," she frowned. Jane quickly cleared her throat in a menacing way, and the secretary hastily backed up. "I mean, Miss Bella," she amended. Jane took care of me far too much, even though I looked older than her.

"What does it say...Gina?" I asked her, suddenly remembering her name.

"They wish for you to go down immediately. You too, Miss Jane."

We looked at each other, and then she shrugged and headed for the door, pot of blood still clenched firmly in her little fingers. I trailed after her dejectedly, having no wish to see Amy strapped to a table with millions of wires sticking out of her.

We reached the lab far too soon for my liking. To my surprise, it wasn't a Frankenstinian chamber like I had expected, but almost like a science classroom in a school. The walls were white and clean, as was everything.

"A, good," Dr Obernein exclaimed, not bothering with polite familiarities. "You're here. And Jane, I see you've brought the blood. Perfect," she said, snatching the pot before Jane could utter a protest.

Dr Obernein poured the whole casket of blood into a large container, and the lights of the lab flickered on and off.

"O my wonder bra!" Jane exclaimed, and I turned to stare at her. She saw me and shrugged, grinning.

"Might as well say something naughty, Bella," she laughed. I shook my head, amused at her antics, before turning serious once again.

"What's going on, Dr Obernien?" I asked politely. "Why exactly did you need my blood? I thought I had made it clear that no tests were to be run on me," I added menacingly, noticing the coolness which coloured my tone.

"That's more like it," Jane muttered, grinning. I refrained a sigh. She had been saying that I was too nice as well.

Dr Obernien didn't seem repentant, for which I was very annoyed. They had absolutely no right to study me without full permission. Still, she looked at me through what seemed to be new eyes, her body almost cowering away from me. I frowned in confusion, as did Jane.

"Actually, w-we needed the...your...blood to ascertain our guesses-I mean...uh...estimations...on how the experi-I mean, uh, Amy's current state occured..." she stuttered, seemingly petrified.

"What?" Jane snapped rudely.

"They needed my blood so they could find out how it happened," I elaborated for her, trusting her to understand what I meant by 'it'.

Turning back to Dr Obernien, I enquired, "And what did the results confirm?"

"That we were correct," was the reply.

I sighed. "Which means?"

"Well, I don't really know how to say this, Bella..." she began, "But it turns out your blood is poisonous to every living organism."

What! I proceeded to voice my thoughts.

"You might be able to fill in the gaps, but from what we've gathered, Amy seems to have consumed your blood at some point. Do you have any information about that? We don't need to know, but I am curious, as are we all," Dr Obernien said, referring to all the scientists present, which, to my surprise, was quite a substantial amount.

"I really don't know," I murmured. I was really confused.

"Wait!" I cried. "You said my blood is fatal. Is Amy...?" I gulped, unable to continue.

Dr Obernien bowed her head. "I'm sorry, Bella."

And then I completely lost it.

I ran out the room at top speed, locating Charlie mentally in the labyrinth that was the Volturi Headquarters.

Once I had a mental lead on him, I set off, not stopping once. I felt responsible for telling him the news. It wouldn't be fair on him if I didn't.

I found him in the main feeding chamber, chatting to Aro about me, surprise, surprise...

I interrupted them and proceeded to convey the sorrowful news.

Charlie nodded. "Actually, Bella..."

He suddenly looked very guilty. I frowned in suspicion and confusion.

He coughed awkwardly. "I already knew she was dead."

Instead of feeling the immense betrayal I would've felt an hour, I just shrugged, nodding. After all, Charlie didn't seem to mind too much. No matter how heartless he seemed to me, I would have to hide my feelings at the moment, and just try and extinguish them. Maybe Charlie and Amy weren't as close as I had thought they were...

"I'll go pack, then. You should do the same," I told him with a ring of finality in my voice, leaving no space for argument.

With that, I turned on my heels, and quickly made my way to my personal rooms.

As I packed the meagre amount of items I had brought with me, I began to realise how much I had missed Forks. The rainy little town had become my home, my resting, peaceful little hideout.

"Let's go home now," I said softly to myself.

* * *

**AN: What Charlie was doing with the local hospital's entire supply of morphine, I don't know. But he's mystical and magical and I'm sorry but 'my wonder bra'? WUT~ The Cullens are coming soon! It's a monster of a chapter in comparison to all of this, and perhaps the worst one so far. Review or I'll slip some of Bella's blood into your cereal.**


	15. Father Vampire - The Cloak's Appearance

Disclaimer: Meyer's, not mine.

**AN****: It feels like every chapter is just a random scene... o.e  
**

* * *

FATHER VAMPIRE

15: The Cloak's Appearance

"Ok, then. See you later..." I said to Charlie. He was going on a job interview, to become a part of the police squadron of Forks or something; I wasn't sure.

"Wish me luck!" he said, trying to look excited and enthusiastic. He then sighed and looked at me.  
"Bella, it won't get any better if you keep blaming yourself. It was her own fault, and you'd have stopped her if you could. We both would have," he said quietly to me. I sighed shakily and nodded.

"I know, Charlie, but that doesn't stop the pain...Anyway, good luck," I said weakly.

He looked at me a bit more, before sighing heavily again and walking out the door. I stayed in the hallway until he had shut the door behind him and the car had driven away.

It was the main thing going on in this house. Sighing, I mean.

Amy had died about three weeks ago. I knew, as did Charlie, that the only reason she had died was because she had drank my blood. After she was gone, I had gone in to a strange mode of mourning, refusing to feed or even talk for the first two weeks. Now, I was just recovering from it. Unfortunately, living with me was evidently rubbing of Charlie, whose demeanour seemed to have turned permanently gloomy. At least, around me it had...

I snapped out the trance I had entered when Charlie had left, and slowly walked back into the living room. I flopped down onto the sofa, and proceeded to stare into space.

BANG!

I was broken out of my lamenting thoughts of Amy by a sudden banging noise sounding through the house. No, not through the house, but...Underneath it? It certainly sounded like it.

I tried to remember Charlie saying anything about us having a cellar, but nothing came to mind. Shrugging, I dismissed the sound as the wind outside, and returned to my dismal thoughts.

BANG!

There it was again, but this time, it seemed fainter. Again, I ignored it, deciding that if I heard it one more time, I would get up and investigate for the source of the strange unrecognisable sound.

BANG!

It was certainly there again, but getting fainter all the time. I got off the couch and went into the kitchen. It seemed like a good place to start. My incredibly sensitive ears managed to pick up the fragmented sound echoes left of the bang.

It seemed to be coming from the ground itself. I knelt down, pretty much on my hands and knees, and scrabbled across the floor for nothing in particular.

I continued to do this, until suddenly, near the back of our refrigerator, my hand grazed across something attached to the ground.

It turned out to be an iron loop drilled into the ground, a secret entrance in fact.

I hauled it up (it wasn't heavy at all, at least it didn't seem to me) and a stream of cloudy dust poured into the room behind it. Curiosity getting the better of me, I took a deep breath, sighed, and jumped straight into the murky, light-impenetrable depths of the cavity in the ground.

Who'd have thought that there would be a secret passageway right underneath our house? Not me, definitely.

I pushed one foot in front of the other. My vampire-enhanced vision wasn't helping me see at all, probably because no light had actually ever eve reached these walls.

Finally, after what seemed to feel like after miles of walking, I finally reached something. There, in the depths, what was there hidden!?

A cupboard...?

In almost every horror film Id seen, which I was quite ashamed to admit was a tiny amount comparable to most people my physical (and I guess mental) age, there was always a skeleton hidden in the cupboard. I shrugged. I guess I'd just have to chance it.

Opening it, I found some pieces of fabric. That was all.

I trudged the journey back to the kitchen in extremely moody silence, bringing the fabric along with me.

Once I was finally in the kitchen, and I had cleaned up all the dust from the passageway, I spared myself a look at the clothes.

To my utter surprise, I found a pristine white, beautifully pressed, fresh smelling dress. It was fully white, made of silk, full sleeved, and the no-pattern theme suited it perfectly.

I had to admit grudgingly that it was one of the most beautiful garments that I had seen in my entire life.

There was another thing. This was my favourite of the two. This was a white robe, again completely plain, with a gloriously huge hood which should be able to hide my face completely. It was attached at the neck with a silver hoop.

I had no inclination to spend a huge amount of time pondering what had just happened. I preferred to put it all behind me, like I had been doing for quite a while now.

Shrugging, I went back to the living room and switched on the television. That was my adventure for today.

* * *

**AN****: That was so _random_. *-* Last chapter's next, guys - you finally get to meet the Cullens. Review because it rhymes with tofuuuu kindaaa..? idk.  
**


	16. Father Vampire - Fork's Angel

Disclaimer: I just manipulate Meyer's characters and make them lame - uh, _-er_.

**AN****: IT'S SO LONG. Have fun. ;)  
**

* * *

FATHER VAMPIRE

16: Fork's Angel

_Edward's Point of View_

Here we go again. Forks high School. Home to the teenage population of a small, rainy town. Well, mostly teenage. A few pupils might just happen to about a century older than everyone else, although they were still teenagers, nevertheless.

Of course, they _were_ vampires.

And no-one was to know this, which could really be a pain in the ass.

I was interrupted from my mental moan by an incredibly infuriating Emmett.

An incredibly loud, infuriating Emmett.

His booming laugh echoed through our house.

"Urgh! Emmett, could you keep it down?" I yelled. He was seriously getting on my nerves.

"I'm sorry, man. It's just...The look on you face is pretty funny!" he apologised, not looking in the least bit sorry with his goofy smile lighting up his cheery face.

I rolled my eyes. How on earth could this immature egghead pass as my older brother, I'll never know.

"Aawww, Eddie! Come on! You know I was only playing with you!" he whined.

"Yeah, yeah," I said. "Just, please, don't make _too_ much of a fool of yourself today, okay?" I said, silently forgiving him.

_Thanks, bro_, Emmett thought.

We walked down the stairs at human pace, not bothering to check on the girls.

Alice waited for no-one, not even Jasper (her husband), when it came down to fashion, so we would probably be asked to leave the room anyway.

Her thoughts were absorbed in her colossal wardrobe, deciding what to wear for today, as were Rose's thoughts.

Jasper was out hunting-evidently, he wasn't as sure of his self-control as Alice was. I had to admit that I agreed with Jasper. He was the newest at this lifestyle, and, although it was boring beyond comprehension at times, Forks had a certain charm to it. By that, I merely meant that I didn't want to leave so quickly, and if Jasper slipped up(which he was sure that he would), we would definitely have to leave, probably moving back to Denali, Alaska to visit Tanya, Irina, Kate, Eleazor and Carmen.

I zoned back just in time to dodge a punch carelessly thrown in my direction by a yet again annoying Emmett.

"Hey!" I complained.

"What?" was his brilliant reply.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Seriously, man. You spend so much time in your own mind, I'm surprised you have any time left to peek into others!" he defended himself. I rolled my eyes at him again. He chuckled.  
I paused at the foot of the stairs, and Emmett looked up at me questioningly.

"I'm going to go talk to Carlisle. He hasn't left for the hospital yet," I explained.

He shrugged and strolled into the kitchen.

I smiled. Esme and her decorating. She had actually bothered to invest in purchasing a kitchen, a dining room, bathrooms and other unnecessary items. She even bought beds!

I smirked, remembering the huff Alice got in when she realised that Esme had gone shopping without her.

I knocked on Carlisle's office door.

"Come in, Edward," he invited me into his study.

"Thank you," I smiled.

I sat down in the large leather chair which faced his desk, which he sat behind.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" he laughed, half-mimicking a bow in his chair.

I rolled my eyes.

"Carlisle, I think I will go dizzy if I have to roll my eyes one more time!" I cried in mock horror.

Carlisle smile warmly. He was always one to listen, even when it wasn't something that he necessarily wanted to hear.

His thoughts snapped me back o the study.

_Emmett is right. Edward seems to be more and more withdrawn ever since..._ He caught my gaze, and looked down, embarrassed. He must have sensed that I was reading his thoughts, as all my family could if they tried, having lived with e for about eight or nine decades.

""I'm sorry, son. I can't help my thoughts though, can I?" Carlisle apologized.

"Don't apologize, Carlisle. Please, I know that I have changed a bit since last week's hunting trip...That is what I actually wanted to talk to you about. Please, just hear me out," I pleaded him, confessing everything in a huge gust of unneeded air.

Carlisle looked at me in shock, his mind empty of active thoughts for a few seconds, before he regained his composure, and nodded as a sign for me to continue.  
Well, here goes nothing. Although I knew it wouldn't help, I took a deep breath anyway, and I prepared to try explaining the impossible. I opened my mouth, ready to begin, but was cut short by a curt knock on the door.

"Come in," Carlisle answered.

It was Alice. She was beginning to get more annoying than Emmett, and that was saying something.

"Yes, Alice?" Carlisle asked, always polite. Only with my enhanced mind-reading which I had practising for close to a century now was I able to detect the tiniest bit of irritancy and curiosity in the dark deepest corners at the back of his mind.

I peeped into Alice's mind, and struggled to refrain from rolling my eyes-again. I hope I'm not making a habit of this.

Alice had come to hear the story of why I had (quote) _turned into a zombie for six freaking days _(unquote).

But then, as I paid more attention to Alice's thoughts, I noticed that she had a point. She had been getting more and more frustrated not knowing what had happened on that fateful night.

She had actually said "Why didn't I see it? Whatever it was, you making a fuss over it makes it important, so how could I not have seen it! You know, it sucks knowing the future but not the past!" when talking to me, and all of her guesses were completely futile.

She had actually gone from hunting a human, to killing a human to asking to be married by a human!

Suddenly, I felt sorry for Jasper. All of Alice's frustration must make being away from the house a version of heaven.

There you go again, Edward. Focus!

"I want to know what happened, too!" Alice cried.

Carlisle looked at me, then at Alice, and them he reverted his gaze back to me again.

"It's his choice, Alice. If he doesn't want to tell you, you will have to accept that. This is out of my hands," he said.

They both looked at me then, Carlisle expectantly and Alice pleadingly. Knowing it would be a waste of time to argue against Alice, I gave in.

"Ok, fine," I sighed. "I just want to tell _some_body."

Alice came closer to me, and I offered her my chair.

She accepted it gladly.

I turned around, putting my back to them, and sighed.

You can do this, Edward. You can do this, I encouraged myself silently, and immediately looked down at the floor once I had turned back to face them again, feeling two curious pairs of eyes on me.

"Well, as you know, I was out hunting last Monday, and when I had caught just one deer, I came across an incredibly appealing scent..."

I let my mouth carry on talking, while the rest of my brain travelled back to the exact moment I found the scent.

~Flashback~

I threw the bloody carcass onto the forest ground, and wiped my mouth on my sleeve. Running at full speed, I searched for another trail for me to follow.

Soon enough, I came across one of a mountain lion. I licked my lips and breathed in deeply. My favourite.

Just as I was entering into a crouch, the winds changed direction, carrying a mouth-watering smell with them. I felt my now gold eyes turn pitch black, and my muscles tense, my mouth filled with venom.

Unthinkingly, I tore through the forest, searching for the owner of such a glorious aroma. Before my mind could catch up, I found her.

Although I couldn't catch a glimpse of her from under her cloak, I could tell that it was a girl. What confirmed my guess was the singing coming from her.

The scent was still there, stronger even, but I couldn't concentrate of even that, for I was overwhelmed by the raw emotion her beautiful voice contained. Such pain, fierce sadness and hope would surely have even Jasper on his knees. But that was only part of what caused the shock.

Her voice sounded like it was sent from heaven for all inhabitants of this world. A relief for the hardships and cruelty of life. It was absolutely amazing, breath-taking, and other-worldly. No word could possible explain the modesty and magnificent symphony radiating from her.

She was standing there, all alone in an isolated meadow, her cloak billowing around her.

It was pure white, and she seemed to glow in the weak moonlight.

Suddenly, she removed her hood, and I gasped. Only a vampire could have been able to hear it, but obviously she did, because she turned around and stared at me.

I gasped again as my mouth fell open. She was...beautiful. Magnificently, stunningly beautiful.

Dark mahogany hair framed a pale, heart shaped face. Her chocolate brown eyes searched for me, (I hid behind a tree). Her nose was perfectly angular, as were all her features, and her pink lips were full and make-up free.

She had on a pale white silk dress which flowed down her figure, only emphasizing her beauty. It was full sleeved and totally plain. The dress was covered by her thick woollen cloak. A single loop. Made from silver apparently, held the cape together at the neck.

She, like her voice, was much too beautiful and heavenly to belong on earth.

She shrugged, seeming to give up looking for me, and sat down. She began to sing softly to herself again. She was too quite, though, and I couldn't quite catch the words-but just to hear was enough.

By now, she was kneeling with her hands clasped together and her head bowed, as if in prayer. I silently made my way to her, having all but forgotten the reason I was near her in the first place.

I could see silent tears streaming down her face. It took all I had not to run to her and comfort her. Who wouldn't?  
I studied her more closely; although she had the body of a healthy supermodel, she looked incredibly innocent, and only sixteen, maybe seventeen. No older.

Then, she opened her eyes and looked up. My eyes practically popped out of my sockets.

Her eyes were ICE-BLUE!

Impossible!

Then, another unimaginable thin occurred. A ghostly image appeared in front of her.

It was a woman, perhaps in her late 20's. This on e was obviously a vampire, but she had golden eyes. I smiled to myself-no way could this angel know a human-hunting vampire.

I had come to conclusion that this girl was indeed an angel, since she wasn't human or even vampire. Far too beautiful, plus she had the aura of life. So...an angel. An angel who had conjured up an image of a vampire and was now sobbing silently. She had tried to stop crying and I swear I heard her whisper in a melodic voice, "Not in front of Renée."

The ghostly vampire spoke.

"Hello, my angel," she smiled.

"Hey, Renée," the angel murmured. Suddenly, the barrier she had made for her tears broke and she began to sob uncontrollably.

"O, mom! I'm so sorry! I just don't know what to do," she cried.

Renée, the vampire, looked shocked.

"Whatever for, my angel?" she asked.

I had given up on logic and impossibilities by now, so I just stood there and gazed on.

"This is my entire fault, all of it..." the angel sobbed.

"Honey, no it isn't. We all have a place, and the deathbed is the human's and Amy," she said soothingly, obviously trying to comfort the angel.

"His name was Robbie...Robert William Ferguson, and Amy Belabee Swan. Her middle name was the name of her twin, but she died in a fire...just like Robbie..." the angel convulsed.

"Please, relax! For me," Renée said, trying to be calm and not panic.

The angel smiled a watery smile, but the tears flowed faster than ever.

"I've got to go now. Phil's waiting...But I'll visit you soon!" Renée cried, her voice getting louder as she began to disappear.

"Bye, Mom," the angel said. I got the impression that she was trying not to laugh now.

"Don'tforgeteverythingItaughtyou! Don'ttalktostrangers, don'tkillyourself, don'tlistentoCharlie, don'teat rottenfood, don'tdrinkrottenbloodanddon'tblameyourselfforanyth ing, baby!" Renée said at the top of her voice, trying to tell her a lives' worth of lessons in a few seconds.

"That's a lot of don'ts!" the angel laughed. Renée looked more panicked than ever, seeing that she was about to disappear.

"Call me!" Renée the vampire screamed at the angel just as she disappeared from view.

I just stared at the empty place where she had been. What just happened? Then the angel whispered, "Goodbye, mother," she kneeled down and started sobbing again. I was in shock, so I just stood there.

The winds began to differ from their course again, and I caught a whiff of her. A growl ripped through my clenched teeth. The angel looked up and gasped. "Hu... Wea... Ca... Wa... We-Were y..." she started stuttering. She then stood up and put her hood back on. Her fists were clenched. "Vampire," she said, all emotion gone. Then fear, pain and anger flitted across her face before she tried to hide this. "I have to tell Charlie," she whispered.  
That was when I realised I couldn't read her mind. But my monstrous side had taken control of me by then. I lunged at her. Next thing I knew, I was standing on damp ground. Her tears had soaked the grass.

She had moved. Dodged my attack, too quick for human eyes. She was as fast as me. As a vampire.

My hunting mode went as fast as it came. I could finally control my mouth. There was no hunter and prey. There was just me, Edward, and an angel. "Hello, angel," I said.

Although I knew that she heard, I doubt she payed much attention. She had turned around and was about to run. I did the first thing I could think of. I grabbed her wrist. Her heart began to beat faster than usual. And her wrist felt so soft, so warm, but so fragile.

She turned around, fear in her eyes. "Please," she begged. I bet if my heart was still beating, it would have stopped. She was just so beautiful. "Will I ever see you again?" I asked hopelessly.

Apparently, this angel had to return to heaven now.

I looked down at the wrist I was holding, her left wrist. I noticed a small, crescent shaped scar on her skin. "A vampire bite mark," I whispered. She just shook her head vigerously, the air instantly filled with a sweet, strawberry scent, and with that, the angel ran down to the town. I stood there for a few seconds in shock, then followed her.

I discovered something else about her. She could run fast. Faster than me, the fastest vampire in Washington. I stopped and took in what just happened.

Hunting, singing, vision, crying, praying, running. Wow. Now that will take a while to get my heard around.

~End Flashback~

"So, I was just standing there, thinking. And there you go. What do you think, Carlisle, Alice?" I asked. I then noticed that the house was completely quiet, except from the breathing of six vampires. Wait, make that seven. Jasper was back from his hunting trip, and was with the others, who were all in the living room, having listened to our conversation from downstairs.

Alice was the first to move throughout the whole house. "So that's why I didn't see it. I bet that's why! I can't see her, whatever she is. I wonder what she is – I mean, if she blocked you, she can probably block me as well! What do you think, Carlisle?"

Carlisle was still staring at me, but quickly snapped out of his daze. "Yes, that's probably it, Alice. Um, Edward?" Carlisle asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?" I say.

"You do know that everyone was listening, don't you?"

"Yes, Carlisle. Don't worry. I don't mind," I assured him.

Carlisle sighed with relief.

"School starts in an hour, Alice, so I don't know why your smiling like a maniac," I said. I tried to read her thoughts, but she blocked me "Alice?" I asked, confused. She just shook her head. I narrowed my eyes. What is the little pixie hiding?

She skipped out of the office and I heard her go downstairs, leaving me and Carlisle alone in the office. He just shrugged, and went back to his book. I walked out of the study and into the living room, and was met by complete silence. The only sound in the house was pages rustling in Carlisle's study and light breathing. Carlisle's thoughts were absorbed in his medical book, and everyone else was completely quiet. 5 seconds later, I was met, head on, by a chorus of thoughts.

_What the hell? ...Emmett._

_Wow. No wonder Edward has been so distant... Jasper._

_I want to meet her... Rosalie._

_Now that's a story... Esme._

_Nu-uh! I don't think so, Edward. You are not going to know anything until we get to school, so there... Alice._

She then began to translate the German national anthem into Spanish.

"Ok, everybody!" I said. "Can we please not talk about this now! At least wait until after school. Please" I asked.

"Fine," they all chorused.

Esme smiled fondly. Alice then stopped reciting one of her history textbooks, and got that glassy look in her eye. "Alice's getting a vision," Rose said excitedly.

Apparently, it was an intriguing one, since she stopped blocking me out. She only forgot what she was doing if it was an important vision. I tuned in eagerly.

It was of me. I was running in the forest behind our home. Suddenly, I stopped and sniffed the air. My eyes grew black in anticipation and thirst, and I bolted full speed through the trees and stopped in a clearing. I realised two things.

It was my meadow, the one I always went to when I wanted to think. And it was also the meadow where the angel was.

The vision suddenly disappeared, and Alice came back to reality. "Not again," she muttered.

"What?" Emmett asked, positively bouncing up and down.  
"It's not a good one, Em," Jasper said. Alice and I were still frozen in shock, so Jasper had to answer for us.

"How do you know?" Rosalie asked.  
"If you could feel the worry and dread coming off those two, it would become pretty obvious to you, too," Jasper explained.

To my surprise, Alice still hadn't commented, so I decided it was time to intervine.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Y-yeah?" she acknowledged, snapping out of her trance.

"Please, please, please tell me what you meant when you said not again!"

She looked at me. "No, Edward," she frowned. I sent out waves of anger and irritation, and I saw Jasper wince out of the corner of my eye. I grinned evilly from my sudden idea.

Alice gasped. "Don't you dare!" she said.

"Too late," I laughed. I pictured the angel in my head, and soon, Jasper was actually fighting to control himself. All the amazement coming off me was making him hyper. Super hyper. Soon, he was outside running around the house shouting "Edward, I'm gonna kill you!"

We were all cracking up, except Alice, who was glaring at me venomously. "Ok, fine, Edward. I'll tell you. Now sotp that!" she shouted.

I grinned, but stopped. Jasper came inside and quickly covered Emmett's mouth. "Don't call me Emoboy, Emmett, or I might just accidentally kill you," he warned.

Rosalie and Esme were giggling like maniacs. I rolled my eyes (again) and focued my attention on Alice. "So..." I said impatiently.

"Ok, well, you know how, when I tried to see you hunting last week, I could only see a dim, blue light?" she began. Everyone had quietened down to listen by now, although Jasper still on Emmett's back with his hand over his mouth. Emmett appeared to have forgotten this.

Alice continued, "Well, today, I tried to see what would happen, it being the first day of school and all, but all I could see was the same glowing light, but this time, it was gray and blue. I think this is because of your angel, Edward. The light glow changes colour according to her mood! She will be in school," Alice squealed. "And then it happened again when I just got that vision. The light was a pale cream, so I think she was scared. And the school visions glow was grey, so... bored! And they were both tinted with blue and black, so sadness and pain. And the first one was completely midnight blue, so complete sadness and pain. But there was also white, so hope," she just kept talking. I turned her out soon enough.

"Edward?" Esme asked. I didn't respond. I was in too much shock. I would see my angel again? In school?! Wow!

~10 minutes later~

We all climbed into my Volvo and I sped us off to school. I was so excited! Evidently, so was Alice. She was in the backseat, sit-jumping up and down so quickly that she becoming a blur. Smirking, I drew into the parking lot.

Another unimaginable event occurred that day in that same second.

The car suddenly jolted and I quickly slammed my foot onto the brave. "What was that!? Did we hit something?" Rosalie asked worriedly. Soon, we were all out the car and crouching beside it, trying to catch a glimpse of anything underneath it. What happened next shocked us all beyond anything.

The bump we had felt turned out to be a teenage girl, who seemed to be trapped underneath my Volvo. A clear, quiet melodic voice echoed from underneath the car. "Stupid Bella. You're such, an, idiot. Uuh, I better get this car off me. Let's see here. Oo, very nice. It's a Volvo, and a fast one too. I wonder if I can..." – a large crack resounded – "Owwww! OW! Ok, I guess not, then. Dear God, I broke my own wrist! What, a, bonehead, move! Urgh, seriously! Third one this morning!" Let's see then..." An eerie greeny-blue turqoise glow was coming from beneath the car.

I couldn't exactly concentrate on that, though, because I realised that the girl's voice was familiar. Soon, the glow faded out. "Aaa, there we go. Good as new – wait. Aa! I'm talking to myself again. O, well. It's not like anyone can hear me," – she scoffed. Suddenly, the car began to move forward. Another crack. "Aaa, not again! Ow! Stupid ankle!"

We heard fabric rustling, and then a head popped out from beneath the bumper, followed by arms and and a torso. She had crawled out on her elbows. Apparently, her foot was t rapped under a tyre. She sat up and I could see her face.

All my family held back a gasp and their eyes grew wide. All of their thoughts were on the same track – Is that the angel?

I nodded wordlessly. She back! She lifted the car up with one hand easily and used her other hand to pull her foot from underneath it, as we all stared at her in amazement. Obviously, she didn't know we were there since she was cursing herself the whole time. Carefully lowering the car, she inspected her injuries. Realising her broken ankle, she placed her left hand over it, and the same turquoise light appeared, coming from her palm. She removed her hands and stood up while saying, "That's the second car today. I swear, if I get run over one more time, I'm gonna..."

She trailed off, having turned around and spooted us. She stared at us with her mouth open like we were doing to her, before whispering something. "O crap. I _am_ a magnet for trouble..."

* * *

**AN: And that's that! It's over! I never wrote another word!... Well, of Father Vampire. This one was chock-full of cringe, wasn't it? Edward has to be the most irritating character ever. And I don't know about you, but all that angel crap just got on my nerves, omg~**

**There's an 'alternative opening' that I wrote for FV that I'll post up next. It might be familiar. ;) After that, there's an AH fic to look forward to! ... it's so embarrassing. All of this is embarrassing. I hope you're having fun laughing at me.  
**

**Leave a review with what you think could happen next if you have time - I'd love to hear your thoughts.  
**


	17. Father Vampire - Alternative Opening

Disclaimer: Father Vampire is mine, mine and utterly mine. Twilight, however, is not.

**AN****: And here for your delectation and delight... is the alternative opening! _wooh_.  
**

* * *

FATHER VAMPIRE

Bonus: Alternative Opening [Chapter 5 Re-Write]

_Charlie POV_

I carefully closed the door behind me, anxious not to break it straight off the car in my nervousness.

It's finally time. Bella's plane had been due to arrive an hour ago, but having been delayed in Phoenix; she could be landing on her journey any minute now.

This whole thing possibly couldn't go well, that much I was sure of, but what would the extent of the of the damage be? I answered the question for myself.

Very bad.

And another worry – what would Bella say when she saw , when she sees what I've become.

Oh! Great job, Charlie. Great job at putting a damper on things, I scolded myself mentally.

Oh… wonderful. Now I'm talking to myself.

This is turning out simply peachy.

My mind went back to worrying about Bella's impending arrival; we haven't been in contact for years, both of us having assumed Renee would be around to act parental for Bella, at least until she was ready to go out into the world for herself, away to college and whatnot.

Obviously, this isn't the case.

Renee was lost in a traffic accident along with her new husband, Phil Dwyer, a few weeks ago.

It was a tough blow for all of us – Renee and I had been friends and on good terms, up until a few years ago. After a certain time, around when she started dating Phil, we just seemed to lose touch, a disappointing but realistic fact.

It was because of this accident that Bella has been forced to come here and move in with me.

There are so many things to tell her! I really wish I didn't have to, for her sake. Her life would go by so much more happily if she didn't need to move in with me; if she and I had no contact whatsoever.

What accentuates the downside of this already crappy situation is that our relationship is something people would call strictly formal, and nothing more. Seriously, nothing more.

It's not like we've kept in touch in the slightest. I don't even really know her. For example, she could be all hyper and girly; she and my wife would get on swimmingly, but I think I'd find my personal hell in the girl's company.

Or, what if she's a rebellious, troubled teen like they're reporting more and more often nowadays?! If that's the case, not only will neither I nor my partner will 'like' her, but she'd also have a lot of trouble coping with the fact that we are vampires.

Yeah, this trip is obviously going to turn out in wonderful rays of sunshine. Great.

Suddenly, I heard airplane engines in the distance, and a few seconds later they fired past directly aboce me.

Bella's finally here.

_Bella POV_

I stepped out onto the rough tarmac, expecting to see a huge crowd of people stepping off the planes; I couldn't have been further from the truth.

The airport look almost deserted, other than the odd family or two retrieving their luggage. Of course, that rested on the fact that it even should be called an _airport_.

If I'm being honest with myself, it looked more like a large hall, with the walls plastered with holiday posters and suitcase trolley-carts fringing the left wall. Two desks stood on the right side of the large area, cutting the room in half.

I walked up to one of them, behind which stood a woman whose hair looked as it had recently been dyed with bright lime-yellow paint.

Doing my best to ignore the fact that she took no notice of me even though I was standing right in front of her desk, I addressed her.

"Um...excuse me?" Where can I get my luggage?"

I heard a popping noise come from her mouth. To my surprise, she raised her mouth and spat a wad of pink bubblegum from her mouth straight to the waste basket on the floor by her feet.

Bull's-eye, I thought aimlessly.

You talkin' to me?" she asked without looking up. Apparently, whatever was in her lap was more interesting.

Frowning, I answered, "Um, yeah. Where can I-"

She cut me off, much to my irritation. "Yeah, I heard you the first time. Over there."

She pointed to somewhere behind me, before supplying her mouth with another stick of gum from her pocket, and returning to the magazine nestled between her and the desk.

Turning around after mumbling a short 'thanks' to her, I saw a small board attached to the roof with titles and arrows on it; using it to navigate myself to my luggage, I grabbed the lightest by the handle and strung it onto my back.

Then I grabbed the other two, both of which weighed more than me, with my now free hands. Somehow, I managed to haul them clumsily to the electric doors which were obviously the exit near the back of the 'airport'.

Of course, I tripped as one was opening for me automatically - at least I had managed to catch myself on a suitcase.

After my struggle in the pitiful excuse of an airport, I was outside, wondering the hell there even was an airport in the tiny Los Angeles, anyway? Still, Los Angeles was a giant compared to Forks.

Hell, my lunch was bigger than the minuscule Forks!

The wet interrupted my thoughts. It was pouring. Still, I can't take that as a bad omen; it's Washington – rain was absolutely and utterly unavoidable. Just like no sun was also inevitable here.

What wonderful weather, I thought dryly. God seriously messed up when he was distributing weathers around the globe.

Trying to peer through the sheets of rain cascading from the sky was such a nightmare. I couldn't see anything!

Much to my dismay, this probably meant that Charlie, my father, wasn't here yet to pick me up. So lucky me – I get to stand out here for who knows how long, getting soaked.

Yippee.

It must have been five minutes or say before the idea of actually going back inside downed on me. As I scrambled to my feet, I noticed a dark shadow coming through the rain in my direction.

I narrowed my eyes, putting my hand up like I used to do against the sun in Phoenix; who was that walking towards me…?

The figure slowly began to take a more secure shape as he (that much was obvious) grew closer to me.

* * *

**AN: Familiar? *-* The next (AH) fic has the stupidest title _ever_. I was itching to change it but I promised I wouldn't but argh it's embarrassing but bleh review just yeah just review okay yeah bye alksdjflkdf.  
**


	18. We Gotta - One

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.

**AN****: I told you it had a stupid name.  
**

* * *

WE GOTTA

18: Chapter One

_Alice POV_

"Killen."

"Duck."

They were at it again. Bella Swan and Edward Cullen.

My best friend and my brother.

Sometimes, life was just so unfair. I mean, two amazing people shouldn't hate each other so badly, especially when they were so perfect for each other.

Yes, I know. It probably wasn't possible, with the hate thing. But it was true. Everyone could see it, even their teachers, parents, and enemies.

Lauren Mallory could see it. Jessica Stanley could see it. Even Tanya Denali could see it. And she was blind to almost anything.

I was getting sick of it. Every day, they would hate each other and despise with all their brain, but they used to be best friends, and that is why they don't hate with their heart.

No-one knows what went wrong: No-one but them. It is just so frustrating. And the thing is, when something small happens, like Bella dissing Edward's car, he gets all worked up and angry, and turns against Bella with what he thinks is all he's got. He even gets some people up on "his side" and does it like that.

And Bella, being the competitive girl that she is, does the same thing. It is really quite hilarious.

But I was getting really confused sometimes. When something huge happens, something which seriously upsets one of them, they just say some things to each other that don't even make sense and they leave each other alone completely. That is, until the other one gets over it for the time being and starts at the other's throat. They confused the whole town with that.

I guess it was just an inside thing, only known to them. It probably had something to do with the start of all this. And yes, they were the talk of the town, and for a good reason. Everyone knew that they hated each other, and they also knew that the two of them were perfect as a couple. Unfortunately, that will be something even I, the greatest matchmaker of all time, cannot cure. It is completely out of our hands. It's up to them, and we can all tell that they would much rather hate than love.

It was now the first morning of my third year in high school. I was a junior, and loving it.

Well, almost.

You see, Bella is an orphan. Both her parents died when she started high school-when Swan/Cullen feud began. That's what we call it. It had to have _some_ name. Things like this just don't go unnoticed. Questions arise…

Now, back to the story.

Bella had no legal relative guardian because all of her family was really dead. She didn't care. At least, that is what she makes everyone think. But unfortunately for her, I could tell she did. Bella had to live somewhere, and I had just the solution.

Come live with me!

In my house, with my family. In other words, with Edward.

Bella was having a really bad day. This was the one day of the whole year where she wouldn't do anything against Edward.

Nothing.

Nada.

And it was true. Emmett had just picked Bella up from a hotel where she was staying in and driven her to school to meet us in the parking lot.

She had just gotten back from her trip to Rome, and had stayed in a hotel for the night, too tired to drive to our house from Seattle at 2:30 in the morning.

Bella sullenly made her way to the building, and from the look in his eye, I could tell that Edward was about to do something to her.

From his back, he revealed a water balloon, and he fired it directly at Bella's head. She turned around to face us, her hair soaking wet, and didn't even bother glare. She just gave Edward a half grimace and sadly made her way to class.

"Bella," I called out. "Wait up!"

She didn't stop walking, but she did slow her pace slightly to make it less hassle for me to catch up with her.

I turned to face my brother and snapped, "Give it a rest, Edward."

I then turned on my heel, and sprinted to Bella.

"Hey, honey. What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

Bella was hiding behind a thick curtain of hair, and I could tell that she was blushing.

Signature Bella move.

She slowly turned to face me and attempted to smile, but even then it looked heartbreakingly remorseful.

"Nothing, Ali. Why?" she said softly.

I raised my eyebrows.

I was just about to answer, but it had began to drizzle, not to mention the bell was about to ring.

We trudged inside and hung up our raincoats. I was still really pissed at Edward for his stupid trick earlier. Bella was just going to get sick with wet hair. Unless it rains.

Which it probably will.

Darn it.

Most of the pupils were here now, and were pulling up their hoods, getting ready in case it might suddenly begin to rain.

Like it just started to.

"Aaaa!" I squealed. "Come on Bells!"

We raced each other to the warm cafeteria, and pulled our hoods down.

"Please Bella!" I begged, giving her the famous pout.

No-one could refuse _my_ signature move.

Bella sighed and mumbled fine.

"My parents died today two years ago."

* * *

**AN: It's so random and it doesn't make sense and mini-me tried _so_ very hard to make Bella badass. :') I think the title is a reference to the fact that Alice feels she just _haaaas_ to get these wonderfully two-dimensional characters together.**

**And onto the more pressing topic: water balloons._ Should_ they be banned from our high-school playgrounds? _Are_ they too dangerous for our youth? Leave your thoughts in a review. XD  
**


	19. We Gotta - Two

Disclaimer: derp.

**AN****: GUIS. You need to understand that Alice is _reaaaally_ sorry. Lyk srsly o.e  
**

* * *

WE GOTTA

19: Chapter Two

_Alice POV_

We raced each other to the warm cafeteria, and pulled out hoods down.

"Please Bella!" I begged, giving her the famous pout.

No-one could refuse _my_ signature move.

Bella sighed and mumbled fine.

"My parents died today two years ago."

I stayed silent, shock overcoming me.

"O…my…god," I sighed.

"I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry Bella! I can't believe I forgot!" I cried to Bella, all in one breath.

"It's ok, Alice," she whispered. "It's not yours to remember."

"O, yes it is!" I shouted indignantly. "Bella, my second parents died today two years ago! I am such an idiot."

I could see Bella beginning to get quite annoyed with me.

"O no, it isn't!" Bella retaliated. "And stop shouting!"

"Oops…" I hissed. "Sorry, Bellsies."

We made our way to our first class, Biology, silently. Usually, Bella and I are like twins. We do everything together. Other than shopping and reading.

Everything.

But this was something new. Never before had we had a real awkward silence. And I wasn't going to allow this to be our first.

"Sooo, how are you going to get back at Edward for that water balloon this morning," I asked, hoping to start up a conversation.

It didn't work.

"I think I'll let him get away with it this very once," Bella breathed, troubled.

I knew this upset her. She didn't like to think of revenge. She was actually a very sweet girl, incredibly shy and kind.

She just felt like it was her responsibility, her duty, to get back at my brother. Like everyone depended and expected on her to do it. This was one of the things that draws everyone towards her. Her loyalty. And it is also one of the reasons why she and Edward would be so amazing together.

As if she had read my mind, Bella quickly said, "Just drop it, Alice. Ok? I just don't have the strength today."

"O, really. The Swan doesn't have the strength today. What's the occasion?" an annoying voice resounded from behind us.

"O, hi…Mike." Bella said politely. "Sorry, we can't talk. Got to get to Gym."

"O, that's ok. I'll walk you two lovely ladies there. Come on," Mike assured her persistently, holding out his two arms.

"O no. That's ok," I intervened. "We have to go to the bathrooms anyway. Make up check."

"Alright. Meet you there," Mike said cheerfully.

He walked down the corridor and out of sight.

I turned to Bella in confusion. "Bella, we don't have Gym yet. It's Biology."

She turned to me with a wicked grin. "O, I know."

We suppressed our laughter as we entered our classroom. We had to have a special seating arrangement in columns alphabetically, so in the first column it was A-M. The second had the N-T and the third had the rest.

Bella had to sit with Edward while I sat in front of them with Jessica Stanley. She was so annoying, and was way too much of a gossip.

Bella had it much worse though.

Sitting with your life enemy isn't the most comfortable position.

Biology was a very interesting subject for anyone in this class. Well, not so much the subject as the lesson itself.

It was absolutely hilarious, with all of Bella's witty comments and Edward's clever arguments.

They would argue the hind leg off a donkey just for the sake of it!

I settled into my seat beside Jessica and waited for the rest of my class to arrive.

"Hey, Alice?" Bella asked from behind me. I turned to face her.

"Yeah?"

She blushed and looked down. I immediately got suspicious, but pushed them down. Bella blushed over everything.

"Well, I-I was wo-wondering if you were still go-going to copy all of my homework…." She stuttered, obviously embarrassed.

I rolled my eyes. Yep, nothing important. "Of course I am, honey," I said to her.

Bella was something along the lines of super-human.

When Charlie and Renee was were still alive, they had been really strict on Bella, and made her complete all of her education at home before she was nine, so Bella already knew everything we were learning.

I still wondered why she went to school, especially when she could have all that spare time. Spare time to shop and dress up!

Bella was just a strange, strange person.

Mr. Varner walked in and sat down. Most of the class was already here. We were only missing Mike, Edward, Jessica and Lauren.

Something sound suspicious to you?

Mike was probably lost, and Edward was probably being cornered by the evil posse.

Tanya Denali, Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory.

Total sluts, and although they were popular, all of the able minded people hated them. I didn't blame them. I actually hated them too, along with Bella and our gang.

The bell rang and the class quieted down. "Alright, class," Mr. Varner said. "Today, since it is the first day and all, you can have a free period to catch up. I am in a good mood today."

He sat down by his desk, and opened a science fiction novel.

I jumped up immediately and went to sit in Edward's seat. Best make use of my recourses.

"Wanna play hangman?" Bella asked as she took out a notepad and pen. I nodded vigorously.

"How about we have to do questions, and if you lose, you have to answer it?" I asked. "Or it could be a dare."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Ok, fine. I'll start."

She scrawled down the following:

After a long game, I had come up with this.

_a_e _ou an_ E_ _ ett _one out _et

"Ok, I give up, Bella. What is it?" I moaned.

She giggled and quickly filled in the gaps.

Have you and Emmett gone out yet

I stared at it in amazement. I then looked up at her.

"How did you know I liked him?" I asked her incredulously.

She looked me straight in the eye, completely serious.

"I know you better than you think, Alice. Don't try and hide anything from me."

I giggled and nodded. "Ok, then. Since I shouldn't hide anything from you, you should know that"-

I was cut off by the door slamming open, and the four of them strutting in. Well, Edward more like shuffled in, and Mike practically skipped in, but we could tell that he was smug about something. I didn't care enough to wonder what it was. I was too busy looking at my brother curiously, wondering why he came to the lesson half an hour late.

He just shook his head, pulled my seat from the desk in front of us, and sat down in it facing us. He then hastily turned around and murmured a quick apology to Mr. Varner, who just went back to his book.

Man, he was lazy today. Not that I minded.

Bella had been looking down the whole time, doodling skulls over her notepad. Her head snapped up when she heard Edward's chair scrape towards our table. She had an annoyed but resigned look on her face.

"Your turn," she muttered, ignoring Edward completely. The rest of the late pupils had sat down in various places in the classroom, and the rest of the rooms stare eventually died away.

"You know, I don't want to play anymore, Alice."

I looked at Bella in disappointment. "But Bella, please! I really want to dare you to do something."

Ok, wrong move.

Immediately, Bella's fist tightened on the pencil until it snapped in two.

"No, Alice," she snarled. "No. More. Dares. Understand what I am saying?"

I pouted at her, praying that it would work. Unfortunately, clever Bella had looked away and therefore, avoided the power of my pout.

"No, Alice. I haven't forgotten the last time you really wanted to dare me to do something. It ended up with half the school against each other." Bella scoffed. "All because I didn't talk back to Killen at lunch."

Killen is what Bella calls Edward. It comes from Cullen.

"But Bella," I cried. "Please!"

"No," she said bluntly.

I felt real tears prick in my eyes, and unlike what Bella would do, I let them flow easily and eagerly. I had spent so long planning it all out, and they were just so good together, and I just…

Uuuuh!

I am hanging around Bella too much. I'm worrying and caring far too much just because of this tiny insignificant thing. Don't worry, Alice, I assured myself. This is just a little bump in the road.

Just a tiny bump in the road…

* * *

**AN: I remember being so fucking proud of myself for coming up with Killen and Duck. *facepalm* Review and laugh at me. Just do it. You know you want to...  
**


	20. We Gotta - Three

Disclaimer: NOT MINE.

**AN****: Frustrated? Follow Alice's example and do the _Uuuuh!_ It'll help ya! Nothing's helpier! IT'S THE HELPIEST.  
**

* * *

WE GOTTA

20: Chapter Three

_Alice POV_

"But Bella, please! I really want to dare you to do something."

"No," she said bluntly.

I felt real tears prick in my eyes, and unlike what Bella would do, I let them flow easily and eagerly. I had spent so long planning it all out, and they were just so good together, and I just…

Uuuuh!

I am hanging around Bella too much. I'm worrying and caring far too much just because of this tiny insignificant thing. Don't worry, Alice, I assured myself. This is just a little bump in the road.

"So, Alice. What do-sorry, did you want to dare Bella to do?" a familiar voice asked, snapping me out of my trail of thoughts.

"Huh?" I said lamely. "O, Edward. I almost forgot you were here, you were so quiet. Anyway, doesn't matter now…" I said brokenheartedly.

Bella just rolled her eyes and made a fake smile, half sneer at Tanya. Tanya had been bugging Bella since she came to the school to join the cheerleading squad, which we all found absolutely preposterous.

Bella was probably the clumsiest person on the face on this earth, alive or long gone.

Of course, we all knew that it was just for the simple reason that Tanya wanted the most popular girl in school to join the thing that she was captain of.

I bet all she could think about was how many more boys having Bella as a friend would get her.

I inwardly shivered. Eww.

Bella was completely honest with us at this point of high school life. She completely believed that she wasn't popular. I just don't see how she could be so blind.

She probably has impaired vision.

Tanya took Bella's obscene gesture completely the wrong way. Her heavily make-up smothered eyes lit up and she quickly waved back at Bella.

Bella just rolled her eyes again, sighed, and slumped down in her chair.

She turned off.

That is what everyone calls it when Bella goes off into her own little world. Like usual, nobody knew what she would think about. I wish Bella wouldn't keep to herself so much. She just acts like she has so much to hide.

Edward chuckled, and it didn't slip my notice that he hadn't called Bella Duck, or Isabella, or various other hated 'nicknames' like he usually did.

Perhaps there was hope for the two of them after all!

That was all that it took for me to get back on track again. My mind was already scheming up different ways to get them together and I was instantly on red alert look-out for anything between the two of them already. I was going to get these two together if it took all the shoes I own.

No, maybe even…o, Edward and Bella so owe me…I might even be willing to give up my whole wardrobe for the two of them.

Then I would get to go shopping for new ones! Yay!

Bella looked up in surprise and confusion. I wonder why…

She then caught Edward's stare on her. He wasn't glaring at her with "fake" hatred like usual.

He was staring at her in…adoration…?

O, yeah. Bella must be blind, literally, if she didn't see that Edward had a major crush on her.

Well, she hadn't even noticed that she liked him yet, so I am definitely getting her contacts. Just in case…

And maybe an excuse to shop…

Hey, who needs an excuse!?

His expression quickly changed to a sneer, which seemed to be an indication to Bella to do the same at him.

"Hey, Bella? We are going shopping after school," I told her matter-of-factly, rolling my eyes at their childish behaviour.

Edward looked at me in confusion. Seriously, we have known each other all of our lives, and he still wasn't used to my random outbursts. That guy seriously needs to get some help, and soon.

She looked at me sceptically.

"Uh…o no we are not, Alice," she said confidently. Of course, me being me (Alice), I couldn't possibly miss the flicker of fear and dimming determination in her eye, however well she tried to hide it.

"Yes, we are," I argued lightly.

"No, we aren't," Bella said hotly.

Fine, if that's the way she wants to play it, so be it.

"Yes, we are."

"No, we aren't."

"Yes, we are."

"No, we aren't."

"Yes, we are."

"No, we aren't."

"Yes, we are."

"No, we aren't."

"Yes, we are."

"No, we aren't."

"Yes, we are."

"No, we aren't."

"Yes, we are."

"No, we aren't."

"Yes, we are."

"No, we aren't."

"Yes, we are."

"No, we aren't."

"Yes, we are."

"No, we aren't."

"Yes, we are."

"No, we aren't."

"Yes, we are."

"No, we aren't."

I let out an exasperated sight, obviously acting. I wasn't that much of a drama queen.

That was up to Rose.

O, which reminds me...

* * *

**AN: Oh my god. *shame* I think I was trying to get the word-count up? I WAS SUCH A QUACKING TWAT alskjflkdjf. It's okay, one chapter of We Gotta *cringe* to go. We can do this.  
**


	21. We Gotta - Four

Disclaimer: nawt myn.

**AN****: This is the last chapter of We Gotta. Enjoy. :3  
**

* * *

WE GOTTA

21: Chapter Four

_Alice's POV_

His expression quickly changed to a sneer, which seemed to be an indication to Bella to do the same at him.

"Hey, Bella? We are going shopping after school," I told her matter-of-factly, rolling my eyes at their childish behaviour.

"Yes, we are."

"No, we aren't."

I let out an exasperated sight, obviously acting. I wasn't that much of a drama queen.

That was up to Rose.

O, which reminds me...

I haven't told you anything about Bella's gang, have I?

Well, I say Bella's but it is really Edward and Bella's gang.

First, there is Emmett. He and I are really good friends, and although I do think that it is a bit gross, we used to be friends with benefits, until Bella unintentionally threw up on her living room carpet because of us getting a little excited.  
She spent ages cleaning that up.

Since then, we have had an on/off relationship with proper girlfriend and boyfriend. I know that we must look really weird because I am pretty (ok, very) petite for my age, and Emmett…

Well, let's just say Emmett could easily be mistaken for a grizzly bear…

But only by looks, of course!

He has the body of a body-builder, the appetite of a greedy pig, and usually he is the proud owner of a brain with the same capacity as a brain of a disabled chicken.

But don't you dare go making assumptions about our big teddy bear.

He is just like a cuddly grizzly teddy bear. His personality is mainly consisting of loyalty, cheeriness and humour.

No, make that 10% loyalty, 10% cheeriness and 180% humor.

The extra hundred percent comes from his colossal size. Bella says that when we stand next to each other, it looks absolutely hilarious.

I agree with her. I must look like a midget when we are shoulder to shoulder-no, make that shoulder to hip.

Next is me! The best part of the group! No, I am just fooling around. I think that the 'best' person in the group is most probably Bella.

Then there is Edward.

Trust me, you will find out enough about him in due time.

All you need to know is that he _is_ my twin brother, to avoid any confusion on the matter. I told you that so no one else had to because I will personally strangle anyone who mentions that in this story _ever again._

It's not that I don't like my brother; it's just that I really love Bella and he does a lot of things to hurt her, no matter how miniscule the damage it may cause.

So there you go.

Lastly, there is Rose. She loves to shop like me (but I think I am even _more_ addicted to it) and she loves to give makeovers, as do I.

Bella actually introduced us. Rosalie absolutely _adores_ Bella. She would do anything for her, literally. I have no idea what Bella did for Rose that was so important, but then again, no-one knows much about Bella other than Bells herself.

No-one other than us (Bella and me) knows why Bella and I became so close in elementary school other than the reason that we were made to be best friends for life.

I don't know why she won't tell anyone much about herself. But still, I am not complaining.

Mysterious suits her. It's just so…

So…so Bella!  
So, Rosalie Hale is my age, eighteen. That is one year older than Bella.

Bella likes Rosalie too. Rose is really a really independent, strong, all-for-women's-rights kind of character. I can see why Bella is drawn to her.

Rosalie is really into acting. Bella actually taught her how to act, and got her into that hobby. Now it is Rosalie's number one pastime.

Another thing that Isabella Swan has done to change someone's life for the better.

There is just one thing about Rosalie that Bella absolutely detests about Rosalie, and I find it quite unfair.

You might call me a bit hypocritical after this explanation, but please manage to keep an open mind…What the heck, I know that I am a complete hypocrite, and I will not argue. I am proud of the person that I have made myself into.

Crap, I think I am spending too much time with Rosalie as well. I seriously need to get some more friends.

I know for a fact that Bella has plenty of other friends. She hangs out with them quite a lot, and I have been seeing less and less of her lately. I don't even know if she has a boyfriend. She might have one out of school, so I can never be sure. It is not that I am like a really stalking type of best friend.

It is just that I think that she is hiding something…

Never mind….

Anyway back to the thing that Bella loathes about Rosalie.

Rosalie used to be incredibly friends-with-benefits, but somehow Bella was able to change Rosalie's mind as well, except that she didn't exactly have to be sick all over the ground for Rose to stop.

Rose had had a crush on this little someone that Bella wasn't that friendlily acquainted with.

Eventually, Rose and her crush got together.

This is the real reason why Bella doesn't completely like Rosalie.

Bella thinks that the girl has got awful taste in men, and that is because…well…

…

…

…

Rosalie is Edward's current girlfriend…

* * *

**AN: THAT'S IT NO MORE OF THIS TORTURE YES OKAY WOOH. Now there's all the chapter-ones to get through. There are a lot - a _lot_ -.- Review because who doesn't want to send that positive energy out into the universe? Which was worse do you think, We Gotta or Father Vampire?  
**


	22. Unknown Marriage

Disclaimer: *insert witty comment here*

**AN****: From here on out, there won't be any pieces that mini-me worked on for a prolonged period of time. I was easily distracted and just wrote a whole lot of first chapters, hahah. Enjoy reading the first of these - it's AU, AH, and very unfinished. I think the plot's quite self-explanatory but I'll do my best to answer any questions you may have. :3  
**

* * *

UNKNOWN MARRIAGE

22

_Bella POV_

"So, Miss Swan; how did you like your breakfast?" Janet asked, polite as usual.

"It was delicious, thank you Janet," I replied, distracted by the upcoming horror. My father was visiting, and that could only mean one thing - bad news.

"If I may say so, Your Highness..." the timid maid trailed off.

"Carry on. You were saying?" I encouraged her.

"Um...Don't be worried about your father's visit, please, madam. I'm positive that it will go well," she stuttered shyly. I could see that she wanted to go now, so I decided to put her out of her misery.

"Yes, you can go, Janet."

"Thank you, milady."

She retreated from my dining chamber quickly, almost tripping over her skirts in her haste to exit the room.

I sat down on the floor and put my head in my hands. Whenever he came here, to my home, it was always with bad news. Last year, he had come only to tell me that my aunt had died, along with all of her family. She had been the only family from my mom's side that I had left. Of course, the blow wasn't nearly as bad as when my mother herself had died, all those years ago...

I was torn out of my miserable thoughts by a knock on the door.

O, no! He was here.

"Come in," I said I a weak voice. Then I cleared my throat and repeated myself.

"Come in!" I practically shouted. Uhh…

And in he came. The long beard, the grey eyes, the balding head; it was my father.

"Isabella."

"Father."

We had never been close, but after the death of my mom, we weren't even on speaking terms.

"I am just going to come right out and say it, okay?" he said determinedly.

"That would be best." Whenever I did talk to him, it was always strictly formal, stiff awkward conversation.

In the silence which followed, he seemed to steady himself, something I had never seen him do.

"Now, I want you to understand that you have no say in this matter whatsoever. Is that comprehended and understood, Isabella?" he asked me, somewhat menacingly.

I frowned. Knowing my father, this was bound to be important and deadly, or he wouldn't have bothered to make his way here. I just wasn't that important to him, a fact I didn't really mind. I was used to not having a family, since the last time someone had actually cared for me was when I was about five years old. That is if you don't count all my maids and butlers and chefs etc.

"Yes, father...What did you want to say?" I asked him quietly.

"Well..." he began. "Um...Er, well...I know you're going to take this very difficultly. Well, of course, _you_ would...But where to begin..."

I tried not to seem offended by his completely unnecessary comment, and tried to concentrate to what he was trying to say.

"How about you come 'right out and say it', as you put it so well?" I asked stiffly.

He ignored me.

"You're my child, I know it's hard to believe but it's true. And I'm still you're legal guardian-I have a right-complete right-over your life."

I was about to object, but something about his face when I opened by mouth stopped me before I even started arguing.

"You were saying?" I managed to stutter.

"A, yes. Well, there's no way to say this, really."

I was beginning to get seriously annoyed with him now. Sure he was supposed to be my 'father' and I was supposed to love him unconditionally (as if this was really the case), but if the man didn't come straight out and say what he needed to say, I'd have to do something...let's say drastic...*cue evil manic laugh*

I was broken out of my morbid thoughts by the news my father was trying to force out. And I was right. It was seriously shocking. Life-changing, really...

The first time he said it, my brain didn't totally process what he was saying, not even what he meant.

"What?" I asked him, too shocked and uncomprehending to revert back to our stiff awkward still conversational tradition.

"You heard me, child," he snapped cruelly.

"No, I actually didn't. Tell me already!" I cried furiously, my irritation and irrational shock overcoming even the fear, dread and dislike I felt for my father.

He sighed heavily, and his hands rose to rub his temples, apparently trying to soothe himself.

"I said that..." he managed to get out. He wasn't choking on himself again, was he? I really hope not!

"I've arranged a betrothal for you. You and a Mr Edward Cullen are to be engaged in the next week, and he's to ask you publicly, as to get the publicity my family deserves. You're getting married, Bella, and you will bring a male heir. I won't settle for leaving the Swan stronghold and family name to you..." He spat out. I swear I saw him shudder after his fiery speech.

I blinked. Once, twice, three times, before finally responding.

"What!?" I practically screamed. I saw his eyes flash a dangerous storm grey.

"You heard me, you little freak!" he retaliated.

"How the hell am _I _the freak, you monster?" I shrieked at the man.

We weren't exactly talking quietly, so it's not really surprising that the door suddenly burst open by a very flustered looking Janet.

"What's going on in here?" she asked worriedly, eyeing me like she was afraid I would fly at my father's throat at any moment. The thought of that would have made me smile was I not in the current situation. A terrible situation that my father (surprise, surprise) put me in.

"What the hell do you think, _maid_!?" He spat the word out like it was a poison.

"Don't you talk to her like that!" I retorted at him.

"I'll do what I like, you brat!" he fired at me. Before I even managed to say what exactly I thought of that, Smith ran into the room, pushing Janet aside in his haste. My father ignored him.

"What were you about to say, Isabella?" he asked me in a deathly calm tone. Only a retard would have been able to miss the hell-fire burning under those words.

"I was about to say exactly what I thought of you," I said in the same tone.

"Which is?" he said, getting ruffled.

"You're a sad old man who doesn't care that his wife's whole family is dead along with her, who takes advantage of his only daughter and leaves her alone in a huge castle when she's five years old, who marries her off so she can have sex with a complete stranger just to get a grandchild to take care of the family business and to get more money so you can waste it all on stupid things like your alcohol obsession and betting problems. You're a monster, and I'm ashamed just to know you!" I fired out, shouting again by the end.

He stalked towards me, his face a mask of ferocious hate and fury. He looked like he could kill me. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he did!

"S-si-sir? The-there's a v-vis-visitor at the do-door for y-ye-you," Smith stuttered, losing all of his butler grandeur.

"Let him in," my father growled. Smith ran off with his tail between his legs, Janet hot on his heels. None of them wanted to watch Charles Swan beat his only daughter to a bloody pulp. They didn't want to be witnesses. I didn't even bother wonder who it was at the door, knowing it would be a complete waste of time should I ask.

He came towards me, eyes on fire. I didn't even give him the pleasure of watching me cower away. This time, I was going to stand tall and defy him all I wanted.

He was only one foot away from me when his hand came up and lashed out at me. He slapped me hard on my right cheek, and I felt a burn where his hand met my skin. Hot liquid ran down my cheek from where his nail cut me. The right side of my face felt incredibly hot, but not in the usual way when I blushed (most of the time). It was hot because all the blood was rushing up to it, trying to help. But the damage had been done.

"Do you like that, bitch? Do you, because here's more," he snarled, lifting his leg to kick me.

Suddenly, the door burst open just as his foot swung towards my shin. I couldn't see who it was, but what I could tell was that it was a young man, perhaps a teenager like me. Still, he looked older than my sixteen.

My father's foot met my leg with a jarringly hard crunch. Hot liquid gushed from it, dampening my leggings and running down my legs and pooling in my shoe. Soon, too much blood was in the light ballet pumps (of course flat), and it soaked through the thin sole, and started forming puddles on the floor.

The man at the door gasped in horror. My father turned to him hastily, obviously praying that he hadn't seen what he had just done.

"Um...Er, Isabella, we have, um... a visitor," he hastily barked out, trying to tidy himself up before looking up to the stranger in the doorway. I did the same, but before I could raise my eyes enough to look at him, the pain in my leg caught up, and I bit my lip and mashed my teeth together. My muffled whimper/quiet scream came through as a huff of forced air sounding a bit like a cough. My father ignored me, and continued to introduce to man in the doorway.

"This is Mr Edward Cullen."

* * *

_One hour earlier, Edward POV_

"Remember, Edward. You're going to spend the rest of your life with her, so be sure to make a good impression," Esme latched onto her encouragement pep talk as she fussed around with my coat, and I attempted to ease her hands away.

"Of course he'll do that, dear. It's how you brought him up. Isn't your mother right, Edward?" Carlisle asked me as from the far side of the car. We were all sitting in the backseat, with Emmett driving. Esme was in the middle, with Carlisle and me sitting on either side.

"Of course, Mom. Look, you have absolutely nothing to worry about. It's not like I'm going there to save her life or anything," I assured them both.

I must have sounded a lot more convincing than I felt though, since they seemed to be semi-convinced. I felt like complete jelly inside. I was about to propose to someone I had fallen in love with without ever meeting or seeing her in my whole life! I only agreed to do this because of Carlisle's description of her.

He had told me she was very shy, she wasn't greedy or selfish and she was an altogether kind person. She was obedient, loyal, clever, sweet and wonderful. It sounded like what I wanted in a woman, so I agreed.

Besides, my previous experiences in romance didn't exactly leave me aching for more. More like to opposite-I mentally scoffed.

Our marriage would only be an acquaintance, or maybe a friendship. Hopefully, we would get along to be friends. Hopefully...

I was broken out of my reverie by the car suddenly jolting to a stop, and Emmett cursing.

"What's going on?" I asked, confused. We couldn't be there already-there was at least another ten minutes to go.

Traffic jam," Emmett growled irritably.

I sighed, my sigh harmonising with that of Carlisle's and Esme's.

"No, it's fine. I won't be too late..." I trailed off. They all turned to stare at me.

"Yes, we will be!" we all said at the each time, our expressions mirroring each others. We all then burst into, although tense and uptight, a genuine round of laughter.

"It's always nice to see that we're still an active, strong family." Esme smiled at Emmett fondly with maternal love shining in her amber eyes, which slipped to me.

"It's even better that we're getting a newer member to our family. I've always wanted a little sister!" Emmett grinned happily.

"Um...Emmett, what about Alice?" Carlisle asked him confused.

Just then, the car in front of ours began to move forward, so Emmett followed along. Unfortunately, as soon as our car reached 20m/h, it was forced to stop again. After this had happened, Emmett turned so his face was facing us rather than his back.

"Well, Alice doesn't count because she's only my sister in law, because she's Jasper's wife," he explained to us.

The three of us sitting in the back turned to each other, trying to hide our amused expressions.

"Um...Emmett, you do realise that my fiancé is also just going to be your sister in law?" I asked him sceptically, trying to keep a straight face as I did so.

"O..." he realised, before narrowing my eyes at me threateningly. "Stop ruining it Edward, and let me have fun with my new sis' if I want to, okay?" he said defensively, crossing his arms over his chest.

At this, Esme couldn't help herself and broke down into giggles. Carlisle and I followed her lead. Emmett grinned his signature goofy smile, and turn around again, only to honk the horn loudly. He rolled down the windows of the car, and shouted out of it to the car in front.

"Come on here! We've got to get my brother out of here so he can go propose! MOVE it!" he yelled at the top of his voice, honking the horn without stopping. All the cars' windows around us rolled down and curious confused faces peered at us out of them.

"Emmett!" Esme chastised in a mortified tone. "Roll that window up this instance!"

* * *

**AN****: I think after that, I'd just given up or something - it doesn't feel too finished hahaha. I feel that it's not _quite_ as bad as the previous two, but only by a small margin. Please leave your thoughts in a review; it comforts me to know I'm not alone in this ordeal. D; What do you think was the very worst part?  
**

**... I have to ask. "choking on himself" - am I just filthy minded?  
**


	23. The DC Experience

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine. The plot is. *shiver*

**AN****: Right, so this is the first chapter of a whole fic I'd planned out - AH, AU, ALLSUCKY. I didn't get any further than one chapter, but... eh. It's pretty good length wise, though! Although you'll see while reading what contributes to that... alkjsdfl you know what to do.  
**

**DC stands for Dartmouth College, by the way. Because like duh. *shame*  
**

* * *

THE DC EXPERIENCE

23

_Bella Swan POV_

"Honey! Are you coming today or in a few weeks time?!" Renée called up the stairs.

"How about next year?" I screamed back at her. I heard her chuckle from downstairs.

"But seriously, Bells! You are going to miss your flight if you don't move your ars- I mean...butt," my dad said uncertainly, his voice losing volume at the end of his sentence.

I could just imagine the look on my mom's face as she glared at Charlie. And then she would say-

"Charlie, honey? I _really_ think that you are spending too much time at Billy's. Maybe you should spend a bit more time at the Police Station instead..."

I really knew my mother well. And evidently, I also knew my father, which was quite a relief, since I _have_ been living with them for all nineteen years of my life. Now, he would say-

"Sorry, baby." And then he would shout up the stairs, "Sorry, Bells!"

"Dad, we don't even have a flight to catch," I snickered.

I laughed a carefree laugh, something I hadn't been able to do for quite a while. I then literally skipped to my dresser, and pulled out what remained to be packed- a few more t-shirts, some jeans, three pairs of combat trousers and my toiletries bag. I stuffed them into my over-packed suitcase, and then headed to the most special part of my room.

Underneath my bed...

I carefully retrieved my box, and opened the lid slowly. It was a special wooden box with patterns of diamond engraved into it. On the bottom of was an inscription which read as follows-_Meus diligo , per is scrinium vos vadum recolligo virtus ut est necessarius vestrum , quod vos vadum utor is in directus postulo._ It was Latin for 'my love, with this chest you shall gather the courage that is needed of you, and you shall use it in dire need'. My grandfather had given it to my grandmother before he went to fight in the Second World War.

I had inherited it when I was born, and it was where I put everything which really mattered. My favourite toy was the first thing that I put into it. It was actually a sapphire blue elephant that my uncle had given me on my first birthday. Another thing which lay in it was the special bracelet that my best friends Angela and Jasper had made me when I was in hospital. They both have moved away by now, having to keep with their families, but we will always stay the best of friends.

Another thing that I kept in it is a diary that I pour my soul into. Nobody knows about it, and if my life goes according to plan, no one will ever know about it other than me.

I carefully placed my box at the bottom of my suitcase, and then dragged it downstairs.

"I'm here now, guys!" I called to my parents.

"Finally," Charlie sighed exasperatedly, while Renée just rolled her eyes. She then caught sight of my miniature suitcase.

"Um, Bella? Are you sure that you have enough clothes? The ones in your case can't possibly be enough for a whole year..." she said disapprovingly. My mother was a shopaholic, while I was the opposite. But just to make her happy, I thought of a backup plan.

"Yeah, well, you see, Mom. I..um... O, I am actually going to buy clothes at Dartmouth. I doubt Arizona will be nearly as cold as it is here in Washington(**let's just pretend that Dartmouth College is in Arizona**). Yeah, that's it. I'll get clothes over in Arizona" I quickly said.

"But where are you going to get the money, Bella?" Renée asked worriedly.

"I'll just use my College Fund."

"O, good idea, baby. I am so happy that you actually received a full scholarship. You don't have to pay a penny!" my mom said ecstatically.

It was at that moment that Charlie came in the front door.

"Come on, ladies. We don't got all day!" he joked, hurrying us out the front door.

"O, wait! I just remembered something! Wait two ticks," I said hurriedly, rushing to the backyard. I threw all of the acceptance letters that I had received from all of the colleges and universities I had applied for that I had grabbed from the kitchen table into our incredibly deep pond in our tiny back yard.

"See ya, suckers! I'm going to Dartmouth, and nothing can stop me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I heard the whole neighbourhood laugh, and for once, I didn't care. I didn't have a care in the world.

What I didn't understand was that if I wasn't embarrassed, then why was I blushing so profusely?

I then ran back to the front of the house and jumped into the car, which had already started to drive away.

"You weren't going to leave me behind, were you?" I asked, faking shock, disappointment and hurt.

"No, honey. Your father just didn't want to waste any fuel," my mom explained, giggling like a fourteen year old girl.

I laughed again. I swear, I don't think I have laughed this much in ages.

"Hey, Dad? Pull down the roof, will you?" I asked excitedly, a super plan already forming in my head.

"I really love your new car, Bella. I wish I had such a cool jeep..." my dad chuckled as he pressed the button which slid the rubbery substance which made up the roof of my jeep down.

I poked my head up, followed by my arms and torso.

I then did something I had wanted to do all my life.

"GOODBYE FORKS, WASHINGTON! HELLO PHEONIX, ARIZONA!" I shrieked into the air, earning many shouts of farewells from everybody's gardens.

"I love you all!"I screamed, right before our car flew out of the tiny little town.

I crouched back into my large jeep only to be met by the amused faces of my parents.

"What?" I said, trying to feign innocence. My infuriating blush crept over my cheeks.

They just shook their heads and Charlie said, "You never will change, Bells..."

Big wheels keep on turning  
Carry me home to see my kin  
Singing songs about the Southland  
I miss Alabamy once again  
And I think it's a sin, yes  
Well I heard mister Young sing about her  
Well, I heard ole Neil put her down  
Well, I hope Neil Young will remember  
A Southern man don't need him around anyhow  
Sweet home Alabama  
Where the skies are so blue  
Sweet Home Alabama  
Lord, I'm coming home to you  
In Birmingham they love the governor  
Now we all did what we could do  
Now Watergate does not bother me  
Does your conscience bother you?  
Tell the truth  
Sweet home Alabama  
Where the skies are so blue  
Sweet Home Alabama  
Lord, I'm coming home to you  
Here I come Alabama  
Now Muscle Shoals has got the Swampers  
And they've been known to pick a song or two  
Lord they get me off so much  
They pick me up when I'm feeling blue  
Now how about you?  
Sweet home Alabama  
Where the skies are so blue  
Sweet Home Alabama  
Lord, I'm coming home to you  
Sweet home Alabama  
Oh sweet home baby  
Where the skies are so blue  
And the governor's true  
Sweet Home Alabama  
Lordy  
Lord, I'm coming home to you  
Yea, yea Montgomery's got the answer

Our windows were open, as was our sun roof, the amazing genius of Lynyrd Skynyrd blasting through the air. We all laughed heartily, still singing along to Sweet Home Alabama. As the song ended, another began.

You, you're such a big star to me  
You're everything I wanna be  
But you're stuck in a hole and I want you to get out  
I don't know what there is to see  
But I know it's time for you to leave  
We're all just pushing along  
Trying to figure it out, out, out...  
All your anticipation pulls you down  
When you can have it all, you can have it all  
So come on, so come on, get it on  
Don't know what you're waiting for  
Your time is coming don't be late, hey, hey  
So come on, see the light on your face  
Let it shine, just let it shine  
Let it shine  
Stop, stop, being so hard on yourself  
It's not good for your health  
I know that you can change  
So clear your head and come round  
You only have to open your eyes  
You might just get a big surprise  
And it may feel good and you might want to smile, smile, smile...  
Oh don't you let your demons pull you down  
'Cause you can have it all, you can have it all  
So come on, so come on, get it on  
Don't know what you're waiting for  
Your time is coming don't be late, hey, hey  
So come on, see the light on your face  
Let it shine, just let it shine  
Let it shine  
Hey let me know you  
You're all that matters to me  
Hey let me show you  
You're all that matters to me  
So come on, so come on, get it on  
Don't know what you're waiting for  
Your time is coming don't be late, hey, hey  
So come on, see the light on your face  
Let it shine, just let it shine  
Let it shine  
Hey let me know you  
You're all that matters to me  
Hey let me show you  
You're all that matters to me  
Hey let me know you  
You're all that matters to me  
Hey let me show you  
You're all that matters to me  
So come on, see the light on your face  
Let it shine, just let it shine

"Dad, why do you have these songs on a CD?" I asked, hoping that he could understand what I was saying through my laughing.

He probably couldn't, since, instead of answering, he just burst out in fits of laughter.

"Charlie! The road!" Renée tried to say, but she was also in hysterics.

The rest of the car journey continued in much the same way, with laughter, happiness, freedom and carefree thoughts.

At one point, when we were just entering the state of Arizona, I stopped the car and we all got out. We were near Lake Colorado, and I knew that it was the perfect picture opportunity for my memory box.

I took a lovely picture of my parents staring out across the Lake in awe. It really did look beautiful, as it was just entering twilight. We had been on the road trip for the entire day.

Something my mom had said when gazing at the lake had stuck in my head, and I couldn't help but think that I would be repeating her some day.

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world."

We stopped there for the night, staying at a small little hotel which was nice and cosy, and kept out the blistering heat of the night that we just weren't used to.

"Blimey! If this is how it is at night at the beginning of winter here in the middle of nowhere, I can't imagine what it would be like in the middle of day in summer walking around in the middle of a big, busy university. How the hell-sorry, dear. How on _earth _are you doing to survive, Bells?" my dad asked worriedly.

I gulped, and looked out of the cool glass window at Lake Colorado. For some reason, I felt extremely calm. It was time to spread that calm around.

"Don't worry, Dad. Like mom said, I wouldn't miss this for the world..."

We woke up in the morning feeling incredibly light-hearted and bouncy.

"O, sweetie! Isn't this exciting! After all this travelling, you are finally going to set your eyes on the masterpiece where you are going to study. O, if only Mamaw could see you now. Travelling across the country to a very fancy college that you won a full scholarship to. O, I am just so excited!"

Obviously, my mom was incredibly happy that I was going to Dartmouth. I had no idea that she was so ecstatic.

My father, though. Now he was a sight to see.

"Bella, I would just like to tell you something, and I want you to listen very closely because this is important."

He would pause, either for dramatic effect, or thinking of a good joke to play.

"I am very proud of you. I always have been, and I always will be. Never forget that."

My parent were going to catch a flight back to Forks, so I drove them to an airport which was fairly nearby and prepared myself for the teary farewells that awaited me.

My mother went first, as Charlie was actually away booking the flights.

"Now, you will call, wont you? And be sure to tell me everything that is going on. I don't want to miss a single detail! Be sure to study hard, but be even surer to enjoy yourself. Go have fun. Go to parties, make new friends, and hang out with the boys, if you know what I mean.

"And if anything goes wrong, I want to be the first to know. I will not put up with second to your father. That would be just plain embarrassing..."

She then stood up straighter, and wiped away the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

"I am really going to miss my little angel." She leaned forward and caught me in an unexpected hug. "I am so proud. Just yesterday, you were a little girl, and now off you go to begin your life. O, I love you, dearie. Always will, always have. Do remember me once in a while..."

She then let go of me and I was surprised to see that tears were cascading down her cheeks at lightning speed. I wiped them away with a tissue, and tried to comfort her.

"Don't be sad, Mom. I'll never forget you. And I'll call every day, how does that sound?" The last thing wasn't completely true, but she knew that.

"O, I am not sad, chickpea. I am just going to miss you, that's all. That, and also that I am so proud. Prouder than you will ever know. Have a good time at Dartmouth, angel."

With that, Renée turned around and went to get a coffee.

I smiled affectionately at her, and then turned around to catch a glimpse of the ever disappearing Charlie. He was over by the flight time boards, trying to find the flight he and my mom were going to fly on.

"Bella?" he asked, earning my attention.

I walked up to him, earning a glare from an old forty year old woman. I shuddered, trying not to think what she had been planning to say to my dad.

"Yeah?" I said once I reached him.

"Which one is ours?" he questioned helplessly, pointing at the ever changing times on the board.

I inspected it.

"The one to Seattle, Dad," I laughed.

For Once, Charlie didn't laugh at a very bad joke.

He always laughed at a really bad joke.

I began to get worried, which you may see as an over-reaction, but I see it as caring for my parents.

"Charlie, are you ok?" I asked uncertainly?

He began to shake his head, but then frowned, and nodded grudgingly.

"I'm just going to miss you, that's all. You're my little baby, I don't want you to go on and leave me. Who's going to protect you from potential boyfriends? And who are you going to blame it on when you ate all the cookies? It's just these things that you have to be careful about," Charlie said.

"Now you are all grown up and you're going out to make your mark on the world, I can't be there to protect you all the time, baby. You've got to correct your own mistakes. Now you know that I am not saying that Renée and I won't help you every step of the way. I am just saying that, you... it's just that... o, bells, give your old man some help!"

With that, he literally threw himself at me, and I was surprised that he managed to keep all of his weight off of me. I could feel him shaking and I couldn't deny the tears which were streaming down my face.

"O, Papa!" I sobbed, referring to what I called him when I was a little child. "I love you too, more that you know. I know that I don't show it a lot of the time, but I really need you to know that I love you, and that I could never forget you. You do know that, don't you?"

He didn't reply, to overcome for any more words, as was I.

It was then, in the middle of me and my father embracing in a heartfelt hug, that I heard a tiny little whimper, followed by a sniffle.

I let go of my father momentarily ,only to see my mother standing behind me crushing a damp tissue to her tear-stained face.

"O, mom! Come on, don't just stand there. Come join our family hug!" I said brokenly, smiling a watery grin. She hesitantly stepped forward, but was then pulled in the rest of the way by me and my father.

We stood there in our heartfelt farewell embrace for about five minutes, I think, before the flight attendant on the loud-speaker announced that the flight to Seattle would be leaving in twenty minutes.

I pulled away extremely reluctantly, immediately missing the feeling of my parents' warm, loving, protective arms around me.

"You guys better go," I said, my voice thick, wiping away the tears which had streamed down my face.

They nodded silently before retrieving their hand luggage from the ground where they had dropped them, and turning around to say a last good-bye.

"I love you, Bells. Have fun, and don't you dare not come home for every holiday," my mom half laughed, half threatened.

I nodded gleefully, and turned to my dad.

"Yeah, well...See ya later, bud. Stay. Away. From. Boys," Charlie said, looking down.

"I love you both so much," I finished.

The farewells were finally concluded, and I blew them both a kiss as they boarded their plane.

I stood there, gazing at the airplane as it fired up its engines and prepared for takeoff. Yes, I would certainly miss them...

I then sauntered back to my car, and serenely clambered into the front seat. This would be my first time driving my jeep.

It was literally taller than my mom, with an awesome red paint job.

I was going to buy it with whatever money I could spare after paying for college, but my parents had bought it for me as a congratulations present. I had tried to make them let me pay for it, but they would just refuse it completely.

I started the massive jeep, and began my journey to where I would be staying for the next year.

Dartmouth College, here I come...

Wow, I thought.

Everything else in my mind was a blank. Charlie was right.

It sure could get hot.

The next thing that I thought-It sure was large.

I had just entered the incredibly large and busy city of Phoenix. There were people everywhere, walking, talking, shopping. Everywhere I looked, I just saw an endless number of people.

It was amazing. This sure was different from Forks.

Wow...

I looked around and soon enough spotted a sign in the over-crowded street which read 'Dartmouth-University of Phoenix'.

"Where I am going to," I added excitedly as I swerved the car to follow the sign.

Soon enough, I finally lay my eyes on the glorious university.

It was absolutely huge, possibly the biggest building I have ever seen, with beautiful red bricks and shining windows.

The campus was amazing, with grass and trees everywhere, and a wonderful paved road leading into it.  
I immediately knew that it would take a while used to the wonderful college.

I carefully drove in, trying to avoid all the students and cars which were roaming freely around the campus. To my relief, no one took much notice of me. Apparently, all types of cars were welcome here, thankfully.

I carefully pulled my shiny new vehicle to the back of the building, where a vast area of tarmac was dedicated to parking spaces.

With a low whistle, a habit I had picked up from my father, I attempted to park my monster of a car in the tiny place I had designated it, as it was the only spare place I could find.

Only after I had emerged from behind the driving wheel and stepped out of my jeep cautiously did notice the large sign which read that it was 'For Staff members'.

Obviously, I was not a member of the teaching facility here, so I made my way out of the isolated car park in mild humiliation. Leave it to me to do everything wrong.

I didn't even bother check in the mirror for any sign of embarrassment, already knowing for sure that there would a deep blush in my cheeks. I had been burdened with this curse since my birth, so I have been told, along with my clumsiness.

It _really_ brings out my feminine side. Deep sarcasm implied.

That is, if I even have a feminine side.

I was a hard core tomboy, along with all the clothes, personality, the talk and the feeling. With boys, I couldn't help lapse into my 'boy-chat', as my mom used to tell me. Spending too much time with my Dad made me into who I am now.

So maybe I should actually be a boy, but still...

I rolled my eyes at my internal conflict over what gender I should really be I was holding host to inside my head, and diverted my concentration to the road.

Knowing that I was already lost in the maze of the grand college did _not_ help my nerves calm down and keep at bay. I could barely keep my hands from tightening on the steering wheel until my knuckles turned a blaring white.

Giving up all hope of finding the student parking space, I swerved into a lane opening on my right and tiredly stepped out of my car.

Halfway to the ground, I noticed that my beloved jeep was parked in between two very fancy cars. On my right lay a silver Volvo whereas on my left rested a canary yellow mini two seater which I found adorable.

In surprise, I fell out of the car and landed flat on my face. I quickly scrambled up, blushing bright red. Whoever had seen my sudden unexpected performance would have quite an odd first impression of me, I was sure of that.

Looking around, I realised that many people were staring at me in humour.

I blushed again, and the irritating colour remained in my cheeks as I self-consciously stumbled around the side of my car, remembering to slam the door shut quite noticeably, much to my increasing embarrassment.

Just when I was about to open the door of my awesomely cool car, I felt the horrible feeling that I was about to do something incredibly stupid and embarrassing.

I span around to make sure that that wouldn't be the case. Unfortunately for me, that happened to be the exact time that some boy decided to take a little stroll behind me.

And of course, me being the clutz that I am, slammed right into him.

Great.

O, Perfect.

What a wonderful way to start off years at my new school.

Just great...

* * *

**AN: End of chapter one! _Wooh_.  
**

**But that's not all, oh no! I was meticulous with this one; I wanted to make sure I could complete it, so I planned it all out like a good wittle writer. The plot, it's... _so freaking bad_.**

* * *

_Summary for Readers:_ No one ever said college was easy, but Bella Swan just seems to be a magnet for misfortune. With a bottle of cold water on the head to a whole new wardrobe from new frenemy, a kiss to a rejection from a crush, from discovering your best friend to hiding from the man of your dreams, why is everything so hard for poor Bella?. Travel with Bella through her first year when nothing is what it seems...

_Summary for me:_ Bella Swan, the new girl, moves to Dartmouth College. She becomes best friends with her room-mate Rosalie. Bella then meets her childhood friend Jasper in her History class. They get really close, but in the cafeteria, a short hyper girl goes and pours seven 2 litre bottles on top of her. It turns out this was Alice. Bella has no idea why Alice did this, but Alice isn't finished yet. She is actually Rosalie's cousin, and sneaks into the room when Rosalie, Bella and Jasper are out and tries to steal all of Bella's make-up. When she can't find any, she is appalled, but she still does something to annoy Bella. The next day, Alice comes to the table that Rosalie, Bella and Jasper now sit at, at eats her lunch there. That night, Bella can't find her diary, where she writes every single thing that she wants to keep secret. Bella thinks that Alice has turned nice, but the next day, she comes with her brother Edward and Rosalie's boyfriend Emmett as well, who sit at the table as well now. Bella realises that Edward looks exactly like what she believes her dream man would look like. He behaves like her dream man, too. She is slowly falling for him, but snaps out of it when Alice reveals that she had taken the diary that Bella had lost. She reads out the first page, which is like a letter to Bella. Bella is mortified, but tries to hide her emotions and states that she didn't write that to herself. Her grandmother had when Bella was just a baby, and it was a first birthday present for Bella. Edward laughs when Alice reads it out loud, and Bella learns to hate him after that. She tries to have as little as possible to do with him. Alice keeps it and says she won't give it up unless Bella 'rights her wrong'. No one has any idea what Alice means. A week later Bella learns that Alice used to be Jasper's girlfriend, but he broke up with her when Bella came. Bella doesn't have the same feelings as Jasper has for her, and she tries to get them back together. Rosalie had forced Bella to get a whole new wardrobe, but Bella still wears only trousers. Alice sneaks in and replaced all of Bella's clothes with ones that Alice would actually hate. There are trousers, some pairs of jeans, long sleeve shirts and lots of jerseys and cardigans. Bella loves them, and thinks that Rose did it, and gave Rose lots of money to pay for them, even though Rose didn't actually do it, but Bella doesn't know that. Bella finally gets Alice and Jasper together, right before the most embarrassing and secret part of her diary is read out in front of the whole table by Alice. Alice finally learns that Bella only thought of Jasper as a friend, even if he had a crush on her. Bella finally persuades Jasper to think of her as only a friend. Bella has been trying to stay as far away from Edward as possible, since she doesn't want him to keep laughing at her like he usually does. When Alice and Rose give her a forced make over, and redo all of her wardrobe, Edward asks Bella out, but she declines, even though part of her does want to go. That day, she learns that Edward has turned into a major player. Alice, Rosalie and Bella have turned into really close friends, along with Emmett and Jasper, but Edward doesn't really hang out with them anymore. It turns out that Alice had actually read Bella's entire diary the night she had stolen it. She knew how Bella's dream man looked like, and had now fills in an online form for a dating thing in the college. Bella is forced to do it, too, but by rose, who doesn't know that Bella has actually been done by Alice, and Bella doesn't know this either. Bella fills it in, but with the complete opposite of what she actually thinks, since she is afraid that she might end up with having to go to an upcoming dance with Edward, which is what the site is actually for. A week before the dance, the results have been sent out to everyone in the college since everyone participated. Bella has the numbers seventy-eight and eighty-seven. She wants to take the one which isn't proper to the dance, so she doesn't end up with Edward. Unfortunately, they get mixed up, and she goes to the dance with the wrong one. She does end up with Edward, but he becomes the real Edward, not the fake one who is a player and a jerk. Bella can't help but fall in love with him, but she is wearing a mask to the dance, so he doesn't know who she is. She runs away back to her dorm after the perfect evening at two am. The next day, Edward corners her and asks her if she was the one who he danced with at the ball. She asks him why he thinks that it was her, and he says that she was exactly what he put into the online form. She blushes a lot, and says yes. Edward then suddenly kisses her, but breaks off unexpectedly and quickly walks away. Bella is very confused, but tries to hide it. She is then put into a play of the Disney movie Mulan for the college, and Edward is the other main part who is supposed to kiss her at the end. She tries to avoid him as much as possible, but eventually, the play is on. At the end, Edward kisses her, and the whole cast has to go out for a celebration supper. Bella falls asleep when they are getting into the cars, and Edward carries her to his car. He drives her to his room in the college. She wakes up and finds herself in Edward's arms. Edward leans down and kisses her. They work everything out, and become really close. Then, Edward asks Bella out, and she says yes. They go on their first date, much to everyone delight, other than Lauren, Jessica and Chanel. They are the popular girls which Edward used to make out with. They plan to get Bella back, but it all goes wrong. When everyone is making their way across the road after watching a movie, Bella gets run over by Chanel, who doesn't feel a bit sorry, thinking that it is no big thing. Jessica and Lauren think otherwise, and go to the hospital with the gang. Bella is in a concussion, and she was really hurt badly. She takes about a month to recover, but many things happen in that time, including Chanel getting expelled. In the end, everyone graduates, and Bella has been at Dartmouth College for a year. That isn't the end of the story... It is just the beginning of another...

* * *

**AN: I feel like I should have spaced out that passage of plotness, but I did vow not to touch a single word of these nightmares, so I cordially apologise to your eyes. ^-^ You know, mini-me was genuinely freaking proud of this - I remember finishing this chapter and thinking "Oh yeah, easily a classic! 1k reviews, here I come!" Yeaaaah, I never even published it. I think. *can't even remember* o.e  
**

**What are your thoughts on this chapter? Mini-me tried so hard, awh.  
**


	24. Haunted

Disclaimer: Credit to SM for sparkles and his world.

**AN****: I promised aliens, didn't I? Well, here you are; AU, V & just a prologue. Knock yourselves out.  
**

* * *

HAUNTED

24

"I am a shadow ghost. Now do you understand?! I am too dangerous for this world, never mind this town! I am fatal to even a vampire," she said bitterly, her voice breaking on certain words.

"But what _is_ a shadow ghost?"

"I live in the shadows. Like you, I can't go out in the sunlight. You sparkle, but me… I turn transparent. The darker, the more real I seem. My mind, my body, my soul. None are here. They are far, far away. I am only an image, I am _not_ real. I am supposed to be dead," she explained.

"So where do…do you…come from?" I asked hesitantly.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "My home planet was much like this, but completely different at the same time. We, that is, my people, talked telepathically, and I always had the presence of _someone_ in my mind. Imagine how lonely I must be now that they are all gone.

"We were a great race, prosperous and happy. We didn't age, nor did we kill. In all our time, not a single war had broken out. We were ancient, and came upon this universe long before your galaxy. Our people were nearly always living on. Soon, our whole star system was inhabited. We were everywhere, and we were peaceful. Our life was the remedy to calm, to light.

"The royal family of Zurculon was the only realmen who weren't treated with the equality that was experienced every elsewhere. A realmen was the name of a line of generation. They were high, and were the oldest, the wisest and the most enhanced of all of us. That was where it all started…

"I was born of Mercury Dolphin and Harris Tiger Zurculon, and I was the only born in over seventy millennia. I was named Isabella Terra Zurculon Swan. The last name was a symbol, if you will, of our soul. I was the only swan ever to have existed. It was taken as a good omen, that I would be the highest queen to have ever existed. The trouble started when I was eight years old. My maturity was incredibly high, and so I was made queen two hundred years early.

"Every single one of us was to travel to our water sun, where the coronation would take place. Once we got there, we realized that she, the water sun Nola, was dying. She said that once she was gone, only a swan and a lion could save us. Everyone thought that she meant me, and my mate. Of course, I didn't have a mate, and the only high lion was my grandfather. He is the one who instructed me.

"Once I had been queen for about five hundred years, Nola died out. Everyone had been at a gathering on Zurculon, so at least we were all together when it happened. All the planets unexplainably went flying, completely out of orbit. The thing was that we didn't orbit anything in the first place. I had been with Nola in her last years, lending my strength whenever and wherever I could. I wasn't needed elsewhere. Or so I had thought.

"Once Nola had died, all the planets went spiraling into what we thought was hell. But no, the planet had just carried on moving with out me, as I was stranded on Nola's corpse. I tried to follow, to fly after them, but they all disappeared. On my morpher, it stated that all the planets but Zurculon had hit a black hole. Luckily, no-one had dispersed to them earlier, so everyone was still safe. Only Zurculon had survived, and was heading to a far away star system called the "Tuscon". I immediately flew there, but was only met with asteroids.

"I knew they were definitely there, I could feel it in my heart, but they are far away now. I was searching when I accidently flew into…"

She blushed through her pale cheeks.

"I had closed my eyes, reveling in the feeling that I was feeling, absolute silence and no weight and pressure on my shoulders at all. Unfortunately, I hadn't sensed the sun, so I collided with it, and was too badly wounded to carry on. So I dispersed my remaining gadgets into the sun for a few extra millennia of fuel. I didn't want the same thing to happen to any of these planets that were orbiting this star. The only life I could find was on a dark planet, so I promptly flew there, and landed in a strange land. I carried on searching for them, waiting while my wounds healed. Once they had healed, I was about to leave the dangerous land when I was attacked. I was killed, and after ten days of excruciating pain, my eyes opened to a hidden world. The world of shadows…

"That was when I realized why the planet was so dark, why it was so hidden, and why it was so engulfed in pain and sorrow. It was the land of the shadow ghosts. I was made into one of them by a dying animal. I learnt all there is to learn about me, and then I continued to look. I knew that once I had found my people, the healer Zoeyna would cure me of the life and I would return to my old and familiar existence.

"So, I continued to search, keeping clear of the incredibly light patches. It tortured me from inside, since so far all I had known was life and light. But for me, it was not to be anymore for the time being. I eventually tracked them after many years of fruitless and dimmed searching. They were in a galaxy called "Milky Way", so I immediately flew there. As I searched, the feeling of light inside me grew until I was absolutely positive that I would be with them eventually. All the doubt on me had been washed away.

"Eventually, I came to a land called Earth SS. The whole Solar System had been named after the one planet which supported life-Earth. I landed in a cold land, but nowhere near as cold as other worlds I had visited. I kept searching, but I could not find anything. So, I made my way to the living planet, and searched there, or should I say, here. They are so close, but not on this one planet. I only know that everyone has hidden Zurculon from further harm somewhere, and are currently living on an uninhabited planet here.

"I also have a hunch that they left the healer Zoeyna, the person I required, here. I just need to find her, and then I will be on my way to scale the other planets here. Such a large variety this solar system consists of. Nothing like home…" She concluded her long, intriguing explanation. I was brought back from the ghost of her travels.

"So you will leave here eventually?" I asked.

She nodded silently.

"But what about me? About us?"

She bit her lip, considering everything with the incredible amount of wisdom she possessed.

She then leant towards me, and whispered, "I am so sorry, Edward. I will always love you, wherever we are."

She leant forward and did what I only dreamed of her doing so many times before.

Placing her lips on mine, she kissed me and shut her eyes. I did the same.

There was no passion in it, no heated longing.

Only love.

It was so foreign to me. In a good way, though, which surprised me beyond comprehension.

This was something I would never forget. I wouldn't be able to.

This haunted little girl. This sad wise woman. This incredibly beautiful angel. She haunted me.

She removed her lips were from mine, and I felt an incredibly faint and dainty unnatural breeze. My eyes snapped open, but even as a vampire I wasn't fast enough to catch her exit.

"Wait," I shouted, running out the house at full speed.

I spotted her way of in the distance, actually floating in the air, her wedding dress billowing around her.

She was facing me, but was so far I could hardly see her. She slowly put her hand up, and gave me a small, simple wave.

I raised my arm and waved back.

She then blew me a sad kiss, and slowly turned around. That was when the sun decided to make its last appearance before the end of twilight. All the rays caught on her dress like diamonds, and I could have sworn that I saw a tear glisten on her angelic face.

She then began to glow and sparkle like us, but in a more majestic and haunted fashion.

Then, as if she had never been there, she disappeared.

Only her outline remained, and as she flew over the dark lake, which was shining in the last of the sun, I caught her reflection staring back at me…

* * *

**AN: I... *shrug* It's imaginative? Leave a review if you have a second to spare - I'd love to hear your thoughts. It might help me get over my embarrassment. XD  
**


	25. Betrothed

Disclaimer: -s are dumb.

**AN****: Mini-me never even got to writing this one out.  
**

* * *

BETROTHED

25

What happens:

Newly Weds Phil and Clarissa find a little baby girl on their doorstep when they get back from their honey-moon. There is a note attached saying _Her name is Isabella Maria Swan. We will collect her when the time is right. It is your duty to the family to take her in. Train her, or you will be punished._

They immediately fall in love with the baby, and she grows up. When she is seventeen, the house has some guests. It is the royal family of Antella, a small independent American kingdom in Washington. She learns that she was adopted by Phil and Clarissa, and that she is actually the daughter of the king and queen of Antella, Renee and Charlie Swan.

She is taken away from her home in Texas to Forks, the unofficial home of her new family. Phil and Clarissa are then executed because they did not bring Bella up in the way which was desired. Bella hates everything, but is then introduced to some other important families-the Hales, the Cullens and the Denalis.

She then learns that she is in fact betrothed to one of them, Edward Cullen.

She hates all of them, but they all love her. She then gets into a relationship with Mike Newton, one of her drivers. Her new friends learn, and they tell her parents. Mike is banished, and Bella never sees him again. She then gets into another very close friendship with Jacob Black, who is also part of an important family.

Edward and his friends try to drive them apart, but it just makes them closer. One day, Bella and Jacob get into a mud fight, and have great fun. Their parents are very disappointed, and so the two of them are put into manners and etiquette classes together. Then the days of preparation come.

Jacob is engaged to Leah Hale, but like Bella, he doesn't want to marry her. Jacob's marriage grows closer, and a week before the wedding, a masked ball takes place. Jacob kisses Bella there, and so does another stranger. Bella is very annoyed with Jacob because she knows that he shouldn't, since he is getting married, and she vows to get Leah and Jacob closer.

When the stranger kissed her, she fell in love and they talked.

Then, a week later, the wedding takes place. Bella finally gets Leah and Jacob to fall in love. They marry happily. When the wedding ends, instead of going to the party, Bella slips out of the church and runs to the bus station.

The Cullens and Hales follow her. She takes a bus all the way to a small village called Encardo, and goes to the church graveyard there. They follow her, and realize that she is visiting the graves of Phil and Clarissa. She then takes out a penknife and cuts into their gravestone, 'for you, I will'. Then she quickly goes home.

* * *

**AN: And the summary's not even finished... I was pathetic. What do you think could have happened next (if you cared)?**


	26. Life Sucks And Then You Die

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**AN****: Eh.  
**

* * *

LIFE SUCKS AND THEN YOU DIE

26

_Bella POV_

Hi! I'm Bella Swan, and this is my story.

I'll start it from the beginning, when all the trouble started. I was just an average teenage girl, 16 years old and trying to get through with my studies, while balancing friends, family and work on my shoulders.

I'm not really that pretty, in fact, I am the most plain and regular person you could ever find. I have dull brown hair with streaks of red, but they are only visible in the sunlight. I have a pale face and I am blushing all the time. I am quite shy, but am the complete opposite around people I really know.

My eyes are a dull brown, and I have stubby nails from biting them non-stop. I am really of average height, and I'm a little skinny, but that is only because I don't really like to eat a lot.

My full name is Isabella Swan and I was named after both my grandmothers, but Bella is now my name, and I hate it when anyone thinks otherwise. I was born in Phoenix, Arizona.

My parents divorced when I was 4, so my 6 year old brother Emmett, my 5 year old sister Alice and I were forced to move with my mum to Swansea, England. My mum, Renee was a dodgy character, and to be honest, I hated her. My dad on the other hand, was amazing. He was the best.

Charlie Swan was a police officer in Phoenix, but when we moved, he moved to a small town in Washington called Forks. It was because that was where Renee and he had gone to high school. He had never really gotten over my mum. That is until he discovered what happened next. He never gave her a second thought after that.

I was the youngest in the family, so my mother took out all of her rages from drugs and alcohol on me. I always had bruises, and we lived in fear of her for a whole year.

When Emmett turned eight, he put his foot down and ran to the nearest police station and dragged the police to our house. When they arrived, my mum had actually been in the middle of an incredibly bad beating. She had actually broken a few of my bones.

She had been taken to the station and we had been sent to live with my dad.

It was pure bliss, but I had only been able to experience it once I had gotten out of the hospital. My injuries had been worse than everyone had thought and anticipated, and I had immediately been accepted at Forks Hospital. The cover story had been that I had been involved in a car-crash with my mother, who had died, and that was why we now lived with Charlie.

Unfortunately and ironically, a month after I got out of the hospital, I actually did get run over by an Esme Cullen, who's husband was the doctor who had treated me. She had immediately driven me to the hospital at full speed, and Dr Carlisle Cullen treated me. He had joked, "What type of car will you get run over by next, Bella!?"

I am extremely clumsy, so on my sixth birthday, I had fallen down the stairs and out of the window, and had gotten myself a concussion. After that, everyone realized that I was quite a regular visitor to the hospital, and Carlisle and Charlie grew quite close.

They grew into best friends, and Billy Black, my dad's childhood friend, joined the group soon after.

Esme never forgave herself and was continuously apologizing to me. Somehow, I had managed to stop her with the help of my sister and best friend Alice.

Then, Carlisle, Charlie and Billy got the amazing idea of making a similar group of their children.

Billy had three daughters called Rachel, Leah and Rebecca, and one son called Jacob. Their mother had died in a sailing accident on La Push Beach, where they lived. All of the family was very beautiful and kind of majestic, since they were the descendants of the chief of the La Push tribe. They all had amazing woody-brown complexions.

Carlisle and Esme had three children. They were called Rosalie, Jasper and Edward. The whole family was incredibly rich, so the three of them had been brought up in a completely different way compared to how we had been brought up. The Cullens were also very beautiful, but they were very pale instead.

Actually, I think that's where I will start. Before the time when I began to question my life. When everything just seemed to fall into place. When all of us kids met up with the "others".

I was only seven, Alice was eight and Emmett was nine.

Jasper and Rosalie had been nine as well, and Edward had been eight like Alice.

Jacob had been eight and his older sisters were triplets, all of them ten. Even though they were really young, each one of them had their own boyfriends. Leah had Sam, Rachel had Paul and Rebecca had Jim.

I think it is time to start my story now…

* * *

**AN: That's all, haha. I'm guessing it was an auto-biographical prologue for Bella? Some parts made me shake my head, like, "Just no."  
**


	27. The Lonely Girl in the Little Park

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I am not Stephanie Meyer.

**AN****: The length's okay! The rest isn't.  
**

* * *

THE LONELY GIRL IN THE LITTLE PARK

_27_

_Edward POV-Nine years old_

"Fakes left, shoots right, score!"

Beat that, I thought amusedly. Emmett will never get past me with that shot up my sleeve.

"Edward, honey!" my mom, Esme, called out.

"Yeah, Mom?" I answered, already distracted with my football. Emmett had been teasing me because of my soccer skills for too long. It's my turn to take a stand.

"Come eat lunch!" she said loudly.

"Coming, Mom!" I assured her and with that I concluded my soccer practice session for the morning. I walked inside slowly, reveling in the unusual warm air. It wasn't often that out little town of Forks had good warm weather. It had been a generous spring, and it seemed a pleasant summer awaited us.

Lunch was delicious; with a lovely cheese sandwich and chicken for the main meal, and a tasty apple crumble dessert.

"That was amazing, Mom. Thanks," I said to my mother. She laughed, and then continued to refill Emmett's already empty plate.

"Sheesh, Emmett. Know when to stop, why don't ya?" my little sister, Alice, said in her high chirpy voice.

Emmett looked up with is mouth full of apple crumble. "Hey! It's tasty!" he tried to say.

We all began to laugh, other than Alice, who just went, "Ewww!"

"Well, I am going outside now. Bye," I said quickly, zooming out so I couldn't be stopped by Emmett and his Xbox.

I grabbed my football and proceeded to practice different techniques.

A sudden gust of wind caught my football mid-kick, and it went flying into the hedge at the back of the garden.

"Perfect," I muttered sarcastically, loping to the green hedge.

I crouched down and attempted to retrieve my ball from it's now leafy habitat. Since I couldn't reach it, I got down on all fours and crawled into the hedge.

"Aha. Got ya," I said quietly to myself, spying the ball at the very edge of the large bush.

On the other side of the hedge was a small park that we always played in. My brother and sister, along with our best friends Rosalie and Jasper Hale, always hung around there, since hardly anyone ever came to it since the big video arcade had opened in Los Angeles. Even Emmett, our gang's personal video game freak, preferred the park over the busy and expensive game store, but obviously the rest of the kids had no taste. Luckily, the park was quite obvious, so we weren't completely cut off from civilization when playing there.

I decided that it would be a good idea for us all to visit the park today, since the weather was nice and no-one was doing anything important. We just had to invite Rose and Jasper, and the play-date would be settled.

I had now reached my football, so I sat down, ignoring the small, tight space that I had limited access to. The hedge was a nice little place to think. It was quiet, small, secret and friendly. I had always had such a place, but this was my current one, and it was my favorite thinking place so far. I guess people would find it weird to have such a place, but I am not one of those people.

I sat down and thought about how Alice and Emmett would find it if the two of the Hales were coming round.

It wasn't a well concealed secret that Emmett had a humongous crush on Rose, and everyone knew that Rose fancied Emmett.

Not to mention Alice's slight obsession of Jasper and we could all tell that Jasper's eye was always caught by Alice.

I think that when we all grew up, they would marry each other. It was like they were made to go together. A bit like a jigsaw puzzle were they.

Although I hate to admit it, it made me feel kind of lonely. It was like I was intruding on their lives sometimes, even though I know that that isn't even a bit true. I certainly felt like that. They had each other, but me…I had no-one.

Of course, I was only nine years old, and it was way too early to be thinking about things like that, but I still couldn't help feel like that. It wasn't a nice feeling, I was sure of that.

I shook the horrible thoughts out of my head, and continued to think about other things.

I remember the dream I had had last night. It confused me immensely.

It was of a girl around my age, so beautiful that I could have mistaken her very easily for an angel. She had long silky-straight mahogany hair. Her skin was like translucent silk, and she was very pale, other that the faint blush in her cheeks. Her clothes weren't like mine. My family was very rich, so we all had designer clothes. From the little girl's clothes, I could tell that her family wasn't a wealthy one. Her face was amazing, with wonderful features which seemed too pretty for such a young person, or even any type of normal person at all.

But the thing about her looks which captivated me the most were her eyes. They were a bright chocolate brown, with darker streaks leading to the iris. She was absolutely inhumanely beautiful.

She was standing in the middle of the park, and she was sobbing. She kept repeating, "Help…", but when I tried to go up to her, she would just disappear and reappear a few feet away from me. It was very frustrating, and I was very scared for the little girl, because every time that I became really angry at myself for not being able to help her, she would just sob harder. Then, when I finally reached her, she looked up and stopped crying.

Then she opened her mouth to say something. Just before I managed to hear whatever she was going to say, I woke up!

It was so annoying!

I wonder why I had such an odd dream…I don't know. I just hope that I get to meet someone as beautiful as her in my real life. I doubt I could have imagined up anything as wonderful as her. Maybe I was going to meet someone like her in my real life. But hopefully, she wouldn't be so sad and pained. And if she was, I hope that I would be able to help her.

I shrugged, and picked up a small twig which had broken off the soft green hedge, twisting it in between y fingers until it shaped into quite an intricate little design.

I put it in my pocket, and was about to leave when I heard a rusty creak come from my right. I quickly turned to face the park, covered by the soft leaves of the hedge which hid me from anyone's view.

Someone was in our park…

I looked up and attempted to peer through my blanket of shrubbery.

I would have recognized that rust creak anywhere. It was of the fantastic old blue swing-set in the corner. They were all very fun to play on, but there was one swing on them that no-one ever went on. It was said to be haunted. The one that creaked…

Emmett originally came up with the haunted story, but he actually believed it. Once I witnessed the truth which had convinced him, I instantly believed it too, and we all steered clear of the haunted swing.

Emmett's room is right beside mine, and both of our large windows face the park which lies behind our house. He likes to sleep with his window open, whereas I prefer to have a completely closed off room. One night, he was trying to stay up until the morning, and he wasn't doing very well. It was only three o'clock and he was already snoring. Everyone else had already fallen asleep and he was going the same way.

_Flashback- Emmett POV_

_Too…tired._

_Must…sleep._

_Goodnight…bed…_

_Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…sigh_

_CREAK_

_Wait, what was that? Must have been my imagination. He, he. Gosh, why I am so nervous. I am Emmett, for God's sake. I'm not scared of anything._

_CREAK_

_Wait, there it was again. If it happens again, I'll get up, but for right now…sleep…_

_CREAK_

_Ok, now I know that I am definitely not imagining it. I wonder what it is._

_I hope it's not a … *gulp* … ghost…_

_Ok, now I will admit, I am scared. I am only nine years old. So, it's not completely my fault. All people under the age of ten are natural wimps. I read it in a book (actually, Jasper told me)._

_I climbed out of bed and headed to the door when I heard it for the fourth time._

_CREAK_

_But this time, it wasn't as loud, so I must be further away from it._

_Even if I a tiny bit nervous of it, I wonder what it is._

_Hmmmm…_

_What would be better…? Know what it was, or live in fear of it for the rest of my life…_

_Hmmmm…I think I will go with the first option._

_I crept over to my bed and peered over it. Nope, the sound isn't from my room. I waited for the creak to sound again, so I know which direction it is coming from approximately._

_O no! I am turning smarticle with all my big words. Wait, no…I am fine…_

_Phew…_

_CREAK_

_Aha, it's coming from my right. Freaky noise, here I come._

_I carefully walked over to the window on the right side of my room, being careful to only step only on my tiptoes. There is no way I am going to mess this investigation up by slipping._

_O no! Smarticle!_

_I carefully strode to the window and undid the latch. The cool night air slipped into my room in tiny whispers._

_Aw, how poetic am I!? Maybe now Rose will like me…_

_Wait, no. Don't get distracted, Em._

_You are currently investigating._

_AAA! Smarticle._

_CREAK_

_Wait a second._

_That noise was way louder now! It must be coming from outside._

_I leant forward and tried to catch the annoying and shivery sound again._

_CREAK_

_Aha, there it is again. I looked down since that is where it is coming from._

_Hmm, the only thing down there is part of our huge garden, the secret hedge and the park._

_Nothing of importance._

_Wait a second, again._

_If that sound is coming from outside, it could mean that it is coming from the park._

_The park has lots of things which can go-_

_CREAK_

_Yeah, that…_

_Wait a second. No, actually a bit longer. Maybe a few minutes or something._

_Thanks._

_Anyway, wait a second!_

_I should look outside! I might be able to see the ghos-I meant the…uhh…the…umm…the creakmaker. Yeah, the creakmaker, that's good._

_I leaned over the window, trying to get a peep of the freaky creakmaker. I will never get tired of that name now._

_Creakmaker, creakmaker, creakmaker, creakmaker, creakmaker, creakmaker, creakmaker, creakmaker, creakmaker, creakmaker, creakmaker, creakmaker. He, he. Ok, now I am tired of it._

_CREAK_

_Ok, now it's time to be really smarticle, Emmett. Use this noise to my advantage._

_I looked down and tried to spot the home of the scar-I mean weird noise. Yeah, weird noise. Not scared noise or anything. He, he…_

_Not like that…Ok, I'll shut up now._

_CREAK_

_There it is!_

_Yeah!_

_The freaky sound is coming from the park. Mr. Emmett Smarticle triumphs once again._

_O yeah, o yeah, o yeah…_

_Wait a second or longer, again._

_Wouldn't it be cleverer to look and try to see what the exact conductor of the sound is? Yes, I think I will._

_CREAK_

_Perfect, right on cue. I think the creaks are beginning to like me. Why else would they start at the exact time that I would like them to start at?_

_Other than the simple reason that they just like me, the only person in the world who is impossible not to like, I can't think of anything._

_O bother! Why do I always have to keep getting caught in my own head conversations? It can get really annoying if I am trying to actually concentrate on something. Luckily, I don't often try to do that. He, he._

_CREAK_

_Yes, right on time, again. You know, it can get really useful when-_

_Wait, no. Emmett, stop. Concentrate, and be smarticle for once._

_Well, not really for once since there was the time when-_

_Wait. No Emmett. Con-cen-trate._

_Now…where was I?_

_O yeah, find the noise starter._

_Ok, here goes._

_Now all I have to do is wait for another creak to begin._

_Ok, what did I do wrong, Mr. Creak? Why don't you like me anymore? I thought we were friends, and friends begin when friends want them to._

_So…begin._

_Please?_

_Hello?_

_Mr. Creak?_

_Noise?_

_Any noise at all?_

_Ok, now I am getting freaked out!_

_Where is a noise when you need it?_

_CREAK_

_Ok, apparently there._

_Thank you, Mr. Creak._

_I looked down, and was shocked-and a tiny winy bit scared-at what I saw._

_A little girl was sleeping on one of the swings in the secluded park. She was so pale that she seemed glow in the pale moonlight._

_I briefly glanced up at the glowing orb which hung low in the midnight sky, and then quickly returned my amazed gaze to the little girl._

_It was a full moon. A girl sleeping in the park was glowing. She seemed sad. Her clothes-_

_Wait a second! Her clothes._

_I was shocked to say the least. Her clothes were torn, and even from where I was and the distance between us, I could see the dried blood which was soaked into her shirt and trousers._

_The little girl only appeared to be around six, a bit younger than Edward is now._

_She also looked very sad. I don't know how I knew or what made her seem like it, but she just seemed…sad._

_There is really no other explanation._

_Anyway, it was a full moon. A girl was sleeping in the park was glowing. She seemed sad. Her clothes looked like they belonged to someone who had died in a car accident._

_Again, there was really no other explanation._

_That is that I could come up with at least._

_The little girl was a ghost._

_Even from where I was standing, I could tell that she was beautiful. She might even be a ghost of a depressed angel._

_Obviously, the little girl/ghost/angel was asleep. She was curled up into a ball, and was lying on the swing._

_If I was cold in my little bedroom just because of an open window, I can't even begin to imagine how cold that little girl must be._

_I was just considering going outside and getting the little child when I suddenly felt absolutely exhausted._

_I didn't want to miss this though, so I quickly snapped out my phone from its bedside drawer and took a few pictures._

_My phone had an excellent camera for which I was grateful at the moment._

_I then hastily shut my window, and with one last glance at the sleeping girl, I stumbled to my bed in a tired trance and sleepily fell into the world of dreams…_

_End of Flashback-Edward POV_

Emmett had then told me about it, and then, to shut him up, I had grudgingly agreed to camp out in the garden beside the hedge with him to calm him down. I had also wanted to prove that he was completely bonkers though, and that no such things actually existed.

Well, I did believe that until I actually saw it with my own eyes.

The really freaky thing is the ghost holds a great resemblance to the sad little girl in my dreams.

All of those creaks that Emmett had heard that night were from the same swing that I was staring at right now.

But what shocked me completely so far was that our usually deserted park was now acquainted with the same little ghost girl. The ghost girl from my dream as well as Emmett's haunted story.

She was sitting on the swing, rocking to and fro slowly, obviously deep in thought.

The first thing that came to mind was blank. She was really, really…really beautiful.

Amazingly so.

Suddenly, reality caught up with me.

Was I really observing a ghost…?

* * *

**AN: The summaries are below. As usual, mini-me only got through one (very lame) chapter, haha.  
**

* * *

_Summary for readers_: When a young boy spots a young girl alone on a secluded swing in the corner of his favorite park, he's besotted with her. When he finally gains enough courage to talk to her, will he be able to stand knowing her secrets? Full summary inside… AH

_Summary for me_: Edward is nine years old and is playing with his football in his garden when he accidently kicks it into the hedge behind his garden which separates his house from the park behind it. When he goes to retrieve it from the hedge, he spots a little girl on the old blue swings. She is the same age as Edward, but he still is really nervous about going up to meet her, so he just hides in the hedge. He notices that she is crying very quietly, and keeps looking around her as if trying to make sure that no-one had followed her. Edward just sits there and stares at her in wonder. Even if they are both just young children, he finds her very interesting and beautiful. Then, the little girl looks up and notices the suns low position in the sky at the same time as Edward does. Obviously, she is smart since she knew that this meant that it was getting late. She stood up and carefully walked out of the park, staring at her feet as if trying not to trip up. Then, Edward accidently snaps a twig and she immediately span around, falling down in the process. She stumbled up and ran out of the park at full speed. Edward surprises himself by being sad that she had to go home that soon. He went back to his house and told his parents that he had been playing with his football in the park. That night, Edward dreamed of the little girl again. She was calling out to him, but he couldn't reach her for some reason. When he woke up, he was determined to introduce himself to her that day. For some reason, he just had a feeling that she would be in the park again that day, so he decided to pretend to go out to play. He sneaked off into the hedge and spied on the little girl again. She was sitting on the same swing, but this time she had a book with her. She seemed too absorbed in it, and was obviously a good reader for an eight year old. He didn't want to interrupt her, so he did the same thing that he did yesterday. He sat in the hedge for hours and just stared at her. He was too interested in her, wondering about her, to notice the time, and only snapped out of his dream-like trance when the little girl stood up and carefully walked out of the park. Only when she was gone did Edward notice the time. He quickly went back home, disappointed that he didn't get to learn her name. The next day, Edward went to the hedge again, but was disappointed that she wasn't there. When he goes again tomorrow, she still isn't there. That night, he dreams of her again. This time, she is very badly hurt, and Edward won't go and help her. When he wakes up, he immediately goes to the hedge again. She isn't there yet. He plays with his football for a while then goes home to eat lunch. When he goes back to the park, she is there again. She is sitting on the bottom of an old slide. He little girl doesn't notice Edward until he is standing right beside her. Edward notices that she is very badly hurt. Her left leg and arm is in a cast, and she has lots of bruises up her right arm. When she looks up, Edward gasps. Part because of the big bruise on her right eye, but mostly because of how beautiful she was. They talk for a bit, but when they look at the setting sun, Bella gasps (that is her name) and asks Edward to leave the park. He does but secretly goes to hide in the hedge. He sees a man-Bella's Dad-make his way up to Bella, and began to beat her. Edward can't do anything because he is frozen in shock. The next day, she isn't there. She isn't in the park for the next week, and when Edward is playing with his friends Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie in the park, he sees Rosalie talking to Bella on the swings. _ all in Edward's POV.

* * *

**AN: Yeah, this one's just really really boring. xD  
**


	28. Monster

Disclaimer: Not my characters.

**AN****: It's more flash-fiction than anything. *shrug*  
**

* * *

MONSTER

28

"They're really pretty, aren't they?"

I glanced over my shoulder, my eyes landing on the young woman resting on her large bed behind me. Her pale cream arm was draped over her eyes as if to hide or protect them; her curvy body splayed out on the bed in a position which practically _wept_ exhaustion. Her golden hair, immaculately straightened that morning by yours truly, was already returning to the natural ringlets she hated.

"Rosalie?" I asked, not understanding what she meant. Who was she talking about?

At this, she turned her head in my direction slightly, following the sound of my voice. Her face was flushed; the fever was returning.

"The stars… Mom used to tell me that they shone. Do they, Bella? Do the stars really _shine_?" Rosalie scoffed lightly. "I find that pretty difficult to believe, knowing that all they really are are big balls of gas in space."

I could feel a slight smile tugging at my lips. "Sweetie, what the hell are you talking about?" I asked her softly, my voice echoing the soft cadences of an earlier century. I'd picked this up from my … parents. If that's what you'd call them.

Rosalie sat up suddenly, the arm resting on her face falling to her sides, her hands starting to grip the soft pink bedspread as she struggled to hold herself up. I found her eyes staring in my direction; or at least, as close as she could get. Maybe she was looking a foot or four too high. It was _more_ than close enough.

The grey of her pupils always got me wondering what she was thinking. No, grey isn't the right colour. Rosalie's eyes aren't grey. Her eyes are the … they are the _absence_ of colour. How can eyes that lifeless hold anything behind them? I pushed the thoughts out of my mind.

"Bella, tell me. Please… I want to see the stars…"

* * *

**AN: So random. Sorry, I'm as clueless as you are.  
**


	29. The Matchmaker

Disclaimer: Rights of not-my-stuff to the respective owners.

**AN****: Mini-me was _really_ proud of this one, which is... worrying. (& yes, the title totally reminds me of Mulan.)  
**

* * *

THE MATCHMAKER

29

_Bella POV_

_13th September 1678_

I sprinted down the cobbled alleyway, searching desperately for anyway out, any small escape.

There was nothing, but I didn't stop running.

The angry yelling from behind me was getting louder. He was catching up. I carried on sprinting as fast as my legs would carry me.

There was no way I was going back.

I had to find Papa. He was all that mattered now. He couldn't be dead! Some part inside me knew that he wasn't. Once I found him, I would be safe. I would never have to see that dreaded orphanage ever again.

My Papa would keep me safe. I had to find him, I just had to.

Mr. Bucksworth was getting closer to me. I knew that I could easily outrun him, but that _knowing_ feeling came back whenever I was almost out of his sight, and I would slow down again.

A new thought filtered through my head; this was pointless, anyway! Either I would die out of hunger, or Mr. Bucksworth would kill me himself.

I'd much rather die rather than go back, anyway. Dying on the streets of London would be better than just being punished at the orphanage, working day and night with only four hours sleep and one slimy bowl of slop a week.

Anything was better than that.

As I absently, ran through the narrow crevices of the city, my foot inevitably caught on a jutting cobble on the uneven road.

I tripped and stumbled onto the ground, scraping my hands and knees in the process. I had bigger things to worry about than measly cuts, though.

Mr. Bucksworth was almost upon me and I knew what he was going to do once he caught me. He would drag me back to the dreaded child prison, and I would be cruelly punished, just like I had been the last time I had tried to escape. That was almost two months ago.

But this time, I had to get away. Life shouldn't be spent in a cage.

I hastily rose to my feet, and ran even faster than before.

For a man of his age, Mr. Bucksworth sure could run.

I sped up and ran with such anger, ferocity and determination that the smoked brick houses I was passing were becoming a blur.

My foot caught on another protruding object, and traditionally, I went flying.

Unfortunately for me, an incredibly rusty iron hook had dislodged from the ground where it had been drilled into.

My ankle got caught in the massive hook, and it dug deep into my flesh.

I still had the fall to worry about. When I had tripped, all my weight had been forced onto my bad leg, the one Mr. Buckwsorth had broken when unnecessarily torturing me, "for a good reason," he had said.

It still hadn't healed, and mercilessly given way from under me.

Gravity spun me around, and I was now facing the way I had come from while falling backwards.

I shut my eyes tightly, waiting for the jarring impact of my body hitting the dangerously uneven street.

I was incredibly surprised when, instead of falling onto the ground, I slammed into a hard red-brick wall.

It was one I hadn't seen, and as I frantically searched around me, I learnt that it was also a perilous dead end.

I could see Mr. Bucksworth gaining on me, but I was a bit occupied to be running, because that was when the pain decided to catch up with me.

I collapsed to my knees with an unintentional bloodcurdling scream, and yanked the heavy hook from my ankle.

Surprisingly, the blood didn't come gushing out, for which I was thankful. I was usually an easy bleeder, so this was new.

The dreaded Mr. Bucksworth was now less than ten feet in front of me.

When I had been brand new to the orphanage, eleven years ago, I had foolishly yapped to everyone there about my belief in my father still living on this earth.

Luckily, I hadn't revealed to anyone about my _special_ ability yet. Anyone other than my dad, that is.

Mr. Bucksworth was now standing right in front of me, his red face contorted in a terrible manner in his raging fury.

I spied a malicious glint sparkle in his eye, and I gulped.

His face grew even uglier as he attempted to smirk.

"So, _Isa_bella," he wheezed, still completely out of breath.

I winced at the _Isa_ part of my name. I hated it, and he knew it. That's why he said it. I think I loathed my full name almost as much as I hated Mr. Bucksworth himself. And that was quite something, since I hated the man a whole lot.

"How is your father doing?" he smirked, sarcasm ruling his gravelly voice.

"He's fine, sir," I replied obediently, although I was seething with anger on the inside. I was never one to show much emotion.

"Isabella Cullen" he sneered. Then he leant down over me, and I could smell the stale sweat on his body as well as the new perspiration. It made me want to puke.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," he tutted. "You'll never learn, will you?"

Suddenly, he raised his heavy boot and kicked me directly in the chest.

I heard the distinctive crack of my ribs breaking, and felt the searing pain which I had held out and blocked efficiently so far.

Mr. Bucksworth grabbed me roughly by the shoulders and hauled me to my feet.

Everyone said I was really light, so it didn't take much effort for him to do so.

"Carlisle Cullen is dead! He has been dead for eleven years. Get that into your thick skull!" he thundered.

I shook my head weakly.

"Fine," he snarled. "So be it."

He grabbed the blood-smeared rusty hook from the ground, and with its blunt but heavy side, he bashed it against my head.

I heard a heavy metal thud accompanied with a bone-chilling crunch.

The agony was back.

Everything went black…

My eyes fluttered open. I found myself staring at a bricked wall.

I was hurting everywhere. My arms were broken and almost totally covered with bruises.

I think there was a dent in my skull.

Most of my ribs were definitely cracked, and I didn't ever dare look down to witness the sabotage inflicted on my lower body.

I moved and instantly bit down on my lip to stop an agonizing scream escaping from the barrier of my mouth.

Wrong idea…

I had to bite so hard the blood began to ooze from my lips into my mouth. The blood tasted strange.

No, more like disgusting.

I let out an involuntary whimper and then heard some shuffling, followed by a metallic thud which echoed in my ears.

I was hurting too much to distinguish where the extra pain was coming from, but my eyes shut themselves, and everything blacked out for the second time that night…

"Get up," a disgusting voice roared. "Now!"

I am not really one to show my fear, so I didn't let out the whimper I was having to choke back.

Something slammed into me, sending me flying.

I collided with an old wall, raising dust. My lips parted on their own accord and I let out a piercing scream of agony.

It rang through the thin alleyway, and I hoped fervently that it had made its way to the city square.

Maybe then, someone could hear it and help me!

Maybe my father could hear, and then he would come save me...

I paused in my trail of broken thought.

Yeah, right. Give it a break, Bella. He's gone!

Just as those words formed in my mind, Mr Bucksworth's sickening odour invaded my nostrils.

He was close. That much I knew.

But what was going to happen now?

How could he expect me to stand up, and in this state, none the less?

Anger seeped into my blood. I wasn't used to such a degree of emotion, other than loss and grief. It was all new to me, but at the moment, my body welcomed it.

No matter what, or who, I was, no-one had any right to treat me like this. Like some dog not worth living.

I stood up weakly, swaying perilously, ignoring the blanket of pain which was threatening to take over me to the best of my abilities. I pushed my eyelids up, and looked Mr Bucksworth in what I assumed to be straight in his eyes. Obviously, my eyesight was adjusting to my new surrounding opposed to the darkness I had experienced earlier on in the day.

"Start walking," barked the cruel man.

i shook my swaying body side to side, trying to put across the message that I would rather die than move from this spot. Just in case the refusal wasn't made obvious, I forced my lips to part. "No," I managed to force out in a throaty whisper.

I knew from experience that Mr Bucksworth would threaten me, usually following through.

Before he managed to utter his unwanted sentances, I quickly said what I had to say. "So what? Kill me for all I care. Carlisle Cullen is all that is important to me now, and Papa will never come back. My Papa is... is... dead." My voice expired with a raspy finality. Never would this voice speak again.

"Fine," he hissed. He bent down and retrieved something from the ground, and then accordingly threw it at me. As it collided with my stomach, something in my body snapped, like the trunk of a tree falling. I lost all awareness of my body, but I could still see, even if I couldn't hear or feel.

It was a huge effort even to breath right now. I could tell that my life was drawing to a close, and as much as I hated to admit it, this was the best I could hope for, even though it was a monsterous way to go.

Shouldn't monsterous events be preserved for monsters? Otherwise it isn't fair. Life isn't fair.

My mind drifted further and further away until only a few strings attatched me to my body.

Mr Bucksworth was now advancing on me, his dirty face playing host to an evil expression.

Suddenly, things began to move at lightning speed. Was it me, or was it reality? I couldn't tell. Everything was undecipherible, just colours and blurs. There was no clear outline at all, anywhere!

I felt something hit my head, a thump ringing through my skull. Or was it the other way around? Did something hit me, or did I collide with something? Again I couldn't tell.

It suddenly occured to me that my vision had been cut off. I could only meet darkness everwhere I looked. I could only hear sounds to become aware of what was happening now, since both my sense of sight , vision and smell had been cut off from my brain. Everything was making sound, or maybe nothing was - it was all too confusing for me to make any sence from it all.

Suddenly, all the noise was cut off, and I was surrounded in silence.

I guessed this meant I was dead now.

But wait, if I were really dead, I shouldn't be able to think, which I obviously could.

I heard a loud scream, rough with terror, suddenly cut off. It sounded like... Mr Bucksworth?I was snapped back to earth when I heard someone's breath echo in my ear.

How much time did I have left? A minute, perhaps? I should be praying right now, begging to go to heaven, but I had never believed in religion anyway. Why start now, on the brink of death?

Suddenly, a voice sounded... A voice I had never expected to hear again. "I'm going to help you, Bella. I'm going to save you..." My brain had frozen in shock.

This wasn't supposed to be happening. Carlisle was never supposed to come back. If I had known he would, I wouldn't fought harder to live, just to see his face again, just to smell his unique scent again. But now, thanks to my weak soul, I never would! I deserved this punishment of dying. I deserved it fully.

"Hush now, baby. I'll make it go away," he murmured. His voice was getting further away, and he sounded like he would if I was underwater.

No! Don't let him slip away! Please, I begged silently. My brain felt as if it was shattering, mourning my death and my 'almost' reunion with Papa. He said something again, so faintly that I almost missed it completely.

"I'll make it all go away. I'm going to save you..." he said. My mind was so distant that I couldn't even manage to catch whatever emotion his voice captured.

And just as the last string attaching me to a living, conscious body was cut, I heard him utter one more thing. "Let me help you..."

* * *

**AN: This was one of the earliest ones - it's written in a little notebook as well, all very cute. I remember mini-me acting the metal hook in the ankle out for my little sister. Ahh, poor Bella and her 'weak soul'. ;)  
**

* * *

_Summary for readers:_ Bella Cullen reunites with her father 11 years after his death. He's a vampire, and now so is she. As the clan grows, she can't help notice the sparks between certain members, and Bella takes up the responsibility of the Matchmaker, vowing never to love anyone herself. But when an unexpected love square forms in Forks, things get complicated...

_Notes for me:_ Chapter one is in 1678. Carlisle was born in 1643, and was changed in 1667, age 23. Bella was born in 1661, and was 2 years old when Carlisle took her home, when he was human. Bella is now 17, and was 6 when Carlisle disappeared. She was taken into the orphanage. She's had an odd sort of predicting power all her life, where she just knew random things, but only Carlisle knows about this.

* * *

**AN: *shrug* Keep in mind, love square. Not triangle... _square_. We're more hipster than hipsters. Tch. Thoughts?  
**


	30. Watching Her Grow Up

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SM, not me.

**AN****: Eh.  
**

* * *

WATCHING HER GROW UP

30

"So are you coming or not?" Tanya persisted.

She seemed mysteriously eager to get to her house, but I shrugged it off. She had always seemed a little 'strange' since her parents accident seven years ago. But then again, who wouldn't be a tad different after witnessing something as awful as that.

I snapped out of my depressing trail of thoughts and smiled apologetically at her.

"Yeah, we're just coming. Wait a moment..."

With that said, I ran at vampire speed into our house and said, "Esme, kids,come on. Tanya is getting slightly impatient."  
I slowly ran back to Tanya who was standing beside her sweet pink mini cooper. Felix had bought her that for her birthday, which was a few months ago. She had grown extremely attached to the cute little car.

"A bit too attached," Edward grumbled from behind me. I rolled y eyes and turned to look at him.

He was standing beside my radiant Esme, who smiling fondly at her first son. She turned to look at me with mock disappointment.

"What have you been thinking, Carlisle?"

Although Esme was just acting, I could see real curiosity burning behind her humor in her beautiful in her beautiful topaz eyes. I grinned at her mischievously.

"Wouldn't' yo like to know?"

Emmett burst out into huge booms of loud laughter with everyone following his example. I swear, if it were possible, tears would be running down his face. Esme giggled, and walked up to me. I slid my hand around her waist and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before looking up to see if everyone was here.

Felix had just joined our 'coven', or as I preferred to call it, our family a few years ago after getting in an argument with Aro when he was still with the Volturi.

About three years after he joined us, we moved to Forks, Washington, USA. Here, he had met the one true love of his life, Tanya Swan. She was only seventeen when we first met her, but she knew all about us from the moment she saw out family in the school cafeteria. Past experiences with dangerous vampires had left her in full hate of us, but Felix was able to change that.

Now, about two years after we moved here, it is set for Tanya to become a vampire in a year or so, regardless of Rosalie's protesting. In fact, Tanya was also going to marry Felix a month after the 'change'.

Edward was a bit upset with Tanya because, in the excitement of receiving a new car from Felix, she had totaled Edward's favorite car, his silver Volvo. Still, it was easily repaired, and in her guilt, Tanya had bought him furry dice for when his car was ready to be driven again. She couldn't really afford to get Edward anything anything else, though. Emmett had unsurprisingly found the whole matter incredibly comical.

Today, Tanya had told us that she had something very important to show us. She said it was, or had been, the most important thing in her life, up until she had met Felix.

Alice interrupted my trail of thoughts.

"Where's Rosalie, Emmett?" she asked. Her face took on the vacant expression she usually wore when experiencing a vision. "O, never mind. She'll be right down," she answered herself. I smiled at her fondly, and she grinned back.

Rosalie finally appeared. "Let's go," she said, stepping into Edward's newly repaired Volvo. After that, everyone piled into the car, some of us in the Volvo and others in Rosalie's convertible.

Soon, we arrived at Tanya's house. We all assembled on the damp lawn in front of the house. The weather was overcast as usual, but it wasn't raining, much to our relief.

Tanya seemed very nervous, and Felix wasn't liking it at all. We were all quite close to Tanya, and she did seem seriously stressed. Felix was trying to get her to calm down, but not to much avail.

I decided he needed a bit of help, so I approached the couple calmly.

"Tanya, relax. Don't worry. What has got you so worked up?" I asked her, attempting to make my voice soothing.

"I'm just nervous. I don't know how you guys are going to take this..."she stressed, her voice getting more high-pitched by the second.

By now, everyone was watching and listening to our curious little exchange.

"I'm worried, Carlisle," Tanya added, as if it wasn't obvious.

"Can't we just get this over with, then? I mean, the faster it's done with, the faster the worry will be over," Edward insisted, trying valiantly to keep the impatience out of his voice.

Tanya took strength from Edward's encouragement, and seemed to pull herself together mentally. I was glad she didn't notice the slightly rude quality Edward's statement possessed.

"OK, fine. Let's get this over with. Come on in, you guys," she said anxiously. She walked over to the door of her house carefully, and cautiously unlocked the door. She turned to face us, gave a semi-hysterical giggle, and stepped aside.

We all looked into the doorway curiously, Alice standing on her tip-toes to get a better view. But even Alice, with her wonderful gift of seeing the future, couldn't have foreseen what lay behind that door...

It was shocking...

* * *

**AN: Eh. *has given up on self*  
**


	31. Accidentally in the Way

Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilights. Well, one, but I burnt it. (no not really)

**AN****: All these one-shots are so disjointed haha.  
**

* * *

ACCIDENTALLY IN THE WAY

31

_Summary_: "I told her it was too dangerous, that she shouldn't – couldn't – do it, for both our sakes. But it's too late now. My angel's gone, and it's all my fault." Bella doesn't know Edward's hunting the night she wanders out into the woods...

* * *

I flopped down onto the bed, kicking my shoes off and leaving them on the ground near me. Many of the contents off my school bag were strewn across my now fairly messy bedroom. I had been trying to entertain myself, unsuccessfully I might add, with homework, the computer – even Jane Austen's genius failed to occupy me satisfyingly.

The vents of today were to interesting – my mind wouldn't be swayed. Today had been amazing. Even though it sounded quite sad, school had been the highlight of my day. The reason, however, was definitely justifiable in my opinion.

My distraction could all be squeezed into one wonderful name – Edward.

It was complete justice to say that he was the most gorgeous creature in the whole world. In fact, that could even be an understatement. He was the most gorgeous creature in the whole universe.

His bronze hair obsessed me, his velvet-like voice enraptured me, his beautiful dazzling eyes controlled me. With his handsome cold hard skin, his alluring scent, his masculine body, his perfect... everything. He was altogether and unarguably too perfect. It wasn't fair.

I closed my eyes and buried myself in the blankets, my head lost in the plush pillow.

We had sat together at lunch today, alone in our little bubble. It was as if we were the only people in the cafeteria. That conversation was still running through my head.

* * *

**AN: That's all. Yes, I'm serious. I think mini-me was going to write a little one shot about Edward killing Bella. What that would achieve, I'm not sure, but one should not question the work of a twelve year old writer I guess. XD  
**


	32. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: Nope.

**AN****: Yup.  
**

* * *

KIDNAPPED

32

_Edward's POV_

_Ten Years Old_

I ran into the house, juggling the football in between my feet. It was my number one hobby, and I was quite amazing at it. Not that I like to brag or anything. I was getting a drink after playing outside.

Our garden was quite large, and was tons of fun to play in. There was a ride area, where we had a climbing frame as well as swings, a mini roundabout and a slide.

Then comes the picnic area, where we go when we have guests. It is really tidy and neat, and Mom likes to keep it that way, so we aren't supposed to play there, although sometimes my brother Emmett and I sometimes accidently kick it there. Alice likes to play with her dolls there, and her best friend Rosalie and she always hang around fashioning their Barbie dolls.

Emmett and I, along with my best friend Jasper's favorite part of the garden is definitely the field area, where we love to play soccer. I am the best, but Emmett always cheats. My favourite part of the garden is the old wooden see-saw…

My parents, Renee and Carlisle, are awesome. They both are fun loving, but Carlisle is probably more sensible and calm than happy-go-lucky Mom.

Rosalie and Jasper are twins, and their parents, Felix and Esme Hale, are both incredibly sweet.

I think as all of these people as my family, even if some of them aren't related to us by blood. They are still my family.

There is one extra person in my family, and probably the one that I am closest to. Uncle Charlie Swan.

He's not really my uncle, but both sets of parents are so close to him that he seems to feel like it. He is the one who taught me how to play soccer in the first place, and I have always admired him and looked up to him. There was one very queer thing about him, though.

He has a daughter. A nine year old one, I think, but he never talks about her. If anyone ever asks, he quickly changes the subject. It's is all very confusing since obviously she means the world to him. I could tell because once, Uncle Charlie asked me to get him some money out of his wallet, which was in his coat. I was only seven at the time. When I had retrieved the money, I caught a glimpse of a small picture hidden behind all the noted. It was of a little six year old girl. She was smiling up at the camera with her hands behind her back. I found her enchanting. She was so incredibly beautiful, and she looked really sweet and kind. She had been wearing a cute green and blue summer frock. What troubled me about the picture was that, although she was smiling at the camera, her chocolate brown eyes held a concealed sadness and pain.

* * *

_Notes for me: [NAME] - SIBLINGS, AGE_

Emmet – Edward + Alice, 11

Rosalie – Jasper, 10

Jasper – Rosalie, 10

Alice – Edward + Emmett, 9

Edward – Alice + Emmett, 10

Bella – N/A, 9

* * *

**AN: What was probably going to happen is Bella was suddenly found by the police and Edward tried to heal her poor broken soul. Probably. It fits in with mini-me's angst complex, doesn't it?  
**


	33. The Feisty Prisoner

Disclaimer: Wut.

**AN****: Sorry. I felt the need to post this one. You can just imagine the offensive dribble mini-me would have spewed had she eventually gotten round to writing it. Which she didn't. Which you should be thankful for.  
**

* * *

THE FEISTY PRISONER

33

Summary: When a German soldier falls for a non-Jewish prisoner, how far will he go to keep his love safe and secret? Will he finally win the feisty prisoner's heart?

Rating: T

Genre: Angst, Romance

Characters: Bella and Edward

* * *

**AN: Hmmmm yeah. I am so happy I didn't write this out. It could get seriously offensive. :/  
**


	34. The International Living House

Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine. This awful plot is.

**AN****: A very big summary. Mini-me must have gone through a reality-show phase. For like, a day. XD  
**

* * *

THE INTERNATIONAL LIVING HOUSE (THE ILH)

34

_Main Characters_: Isabella Swan, Edward Mason, Alice Brandon, Emmett McCartney, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Whitlock, Tanya Denali, Jacob Black, Leah Clearwater, Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cook.

_Summary for Readers (255 characters_): When 11 strangers are put in the same house for 3 months for a reality TV show, who knows what they'll get up to? But all the real drama ensues in the relationships that bloom during the stay…

_Summary for me_: The story starts with a company called Vampire Productions calling 11 different people. They invite all of these people to a special meeting in London, England. There, they meet everyone. Vampire productions explained about how they were hoping to launch a new show and they needed help, and that was why they invited these people-to be on the show. They chose these people because their relatives were somehow close to the company. Everyone agrees. One month later, everyone was invited back. The show started from there. It was a bit like Big Brother, except no-one was voted out. Everyone had to stay in, and they were all teenagers, other than Esme and Carlisle, who were adults. They were to act as the responsible parents. Everyone is from a different part of the world. Bella is from Rome, Edward's from Chicago, Alice's from New York, Emmett's from Scotland, Rosalie's from Arizona, Jasper's from Texas, Tanya's from Alaska, Jacob's from a native tribe in New Zealand, Leah's from Washington, Carlisle's from London and Esme's from Kansas. On the show, everyone becomes great friends, other than a few rivalries. All the girls other than Esme hate Bella because all the boys really like her. They are all girly while Bella s really tom-boy and boyish. The girls are really mean to Bella, but she remains amazingly nice. In the end, when everyone has to go on a camping trip, Alice is forced to share a tent with Bella. It turns out that Bella is really nice and isn't trying to hog the boys. Alice realizes that she really likes Bella and they become closer than ever. This makes the other three hate her even more. Leah used to have a really horrible father who used to be cruel to her, but he didn't beat her. She feels that everyone gets off way to easily in life while she had to have a hard childhood. When she has to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night, she spots Bella in a towel coming out of the bathroom. Bella doesn't see Leah and turns around. Leah sees lots of scars on Bella's back, shaped as if they had been done intentionally. When Bella sees Leah, she immediately turns around and tries to hide the scars. Leah asks how they got there, and Bella accidentally says knives. Leah really likes Bella now and she and Bella agreed to keep the scars a secret since Bella obviously wanted no-one to know. This makes Rosalie and Tanya hate Bella even more. Then, when Rosalie saw how Bella loved cars, she gave up trying to hate her and got to know Bella, and really liked her. Now Tanya was the only one left, and she really despised her. She humiliates Bella in front of everybody on the show, and on live television. Bella then quits from the show and goes back home. Everyone is really upset especially Edward, who began to fancy Bella. He is very surprised, when the show ends, that he sees Bella at the airport when he goes there to go home. Everyone had planned to go to boarding school together, and the plan remains. Bella and Edward get together, along with some other people at college.

The End!

* * *

**AN: The End! *so happy*  
**


	35. Run

Disclaimer: I can actually say everything in this is mine. Mini-me forgot to include the important stuff. *sigh*

**AN****: Bella tries to save the world.  
**

* * *

RUN

35

I ran up the echoing corridor, easily detecting the loud beating of my erratic heart.  
I could hear their gasping breath behind me, indicating that they were gaining speed.

I knew what depended on me succeeding. A lot more than just my life was at stake in the case of failure.

With this thought ringing in my mind, I sprinted with even more ferocity.

This mission wouldn't only determine my future, but the rest of the worlds.

I would not let a measly slip up end the rest of humanity's existence.

I looked around in panic, knowing that if I didn't escape soon, I would definitely be held responsible for all of the deaths which would undoubtedly occur.

A small crevice in the crumbling wall caught my attention, and I stealthily slipped inside.

I hastily crept along the incredibly narrow passageway, cautiously placing my hand on the damp walls.

If they followed me, all was definitely lost. But if they didn't, worse to come was almost a certainty. Still, if I could survive _them_, I had to be able to survive what lay ahead. I had to be.

My hands continued to creep across the walls at Olympic speed, guiding me, as my eyes were practically blind in the darkness, and of no use. Still, they remained open as a sign of my instinctive humanity.

Blinking was a knee-jerk reaction, as was trembling. Both, I had no control over. I couldn't not blink, or keep my body from shivering either from cold or from terror (I wasn't sure which of the two were the reason I was doing it at the moment).

Suddenly, the wall disappeared from my left hand, sharply followed by the absence of it from my right. I stumbled forward in surprise, my body bracing for the impact of my knee hitting the stone ground.

No contact was made. The ground slipped from under my feet just as it had my hands, as all of my body weight was forced forward into the invisible chasm below.

I went down, having to clamp my mouth shut by both gritting my teeth together and holding my hands over my lips.

My scream would certainly echo through the stone structure and inevitably find its way to my enemy's ears.

Instead, my body responded to the terrifying ordeal of falling off a cliff by widening my already big eyes, and clenching my heart until it felt like I could hardly breathe.

Although I knew I was in what was most probably the last minutes of my life, I still couldn't help feel overjoyed at these tiny inconsequential signs which not only proved but shouted the obviousness of my humanity. I was proud to be a human, which was only something only a pure '_wild_' would-no, could feel.

And so I fell, and fell, and fell...

My body made no contact with anything, to which I had mixed feeling.

On one hand, it meant that I was alive and not being bashed against the positively lethal rocks, but it also meant that when I hit the ground, it would be completely unexpected and would probably kill me instantly.

* * *

**AN****: Bella tries to save the world and _fails_.  
**


	36. Forgive and Remember

Disclaimer: BELONGS TO STEPH OKAY ME NO STEPH OK GOOD.

**AN****: This was one of my earliest ones, I think. I added in parts from the actual thing - mini-me wanted the transition to be undetectable hahaha. It's just another 'what if' for New Moon.  
**

* * *

FORGIVE AND REMEMBER

36

"Wait!" I choked out the word, reaching for him, willing my deadened legs to carry me forward. I thought he was reaching for me, too.

But his cold hands locked around my wrists and pinned them to my sides. He leaned down, and pressed his lips very lightly to my forehead for the briefest instant. My eyes closed.

"Take care of yourself," he breathed, cool against my skin.

There was a light, unnatural breeze. My eyes flashed open. The leaves on a small vine maple shuddered with the gentle wind of his passage. He was gone.

With shaky legs, ignoring the fact that my action was useless, I followed him into the forest. The evidence of his path had disappeared instantly. There were no footprints, the leaves were still again, but I walked forward without thinking. I could not do anything else. I had to keep moving.

If I stopped looking for him, it was over. Love, life, meaning... over.

I walked and walked.

Time made no sense as I pushed slowly through the thick undergrowth. It was hours passing, but also only seconds. Maybe it felt like time had frozen because the forest looked the same no matter how far I went. I started to worry that I was travelling in a circle, a very small circle at that, but I kept going.

I stumbled often, and, as it grew darker and darker, I feel often, too. Finally I tripped over something - it was black now, I had no idea what caught my foot and I stayed down. I rolled onto my side, so that I could breathe, and curled up on the wet bracken.

As I lay there, I had a feeling that more time was passing than I realized. I couldn't remember ho9w long it had been since nightfall. But honestly, did it really even matter?

Time must be an illusion. It can't be real, otherwise everything would be affected by it, which they obviously weren't.

Vampires were true, but humans believed the lie, that everything changed eventually.

I felt something piercingly cold land on my arm. I couldn't care enough to investigate by looking up, but when the cold drops began to fall steadily, I realized it was raining. Pretty soon, my clothes were soaked through and my hair was dripping, but I didn't care.

Nothing mattered now.

I let my mind wander back to before, when I didn't love Edward. His name didn't hurt me like I expected it to, nor did it give me any thrill that I had previously experienced.

The rain was now pouring down, and it was growing harder to hear much other than the pitter patter of the downpour on the forest floor.

Suddenly, I remembered that night, months ago, when my school friends and I had gone down to the Quileute Reservation, La Push, and visited La Push Beach. We had sat round that beautiful driftwood fire, and I had met Jacob... again. And then, we had gone for all that walk down by the shore, and we had sat down on that old piece of dritwood and he had... well, I had tricked him into telling me the tribes old superstitious stories, myths and legends.

He had seemed willing enough, though.

And then, we had walked back to the rest of the kids, and I left. I know I'll never forget that look on poor Mike Newton's face when he had spotted Jake and me strolling back from our private walk, practically holding hands!

I felt something turn in my stomach as soon as I finished thinking about Mike's flabbergasted face. It began to bubble and boil in the pits of my lungs, slowly, it began to rise up my windpipe, stopping my breathing. Rising through my throat, and finally entering my mouth, the feeling took over my whole body. My lips opened on their own accord, and the strange, alien feeling was let loose.

Sounds of mirth errupted from my mouth, and before long I was continuously chortling.

Convivality seemed to momentarily replace the despair which had recently been injected into my life.

Unfortunately, time had it's way in the end. I stopped laughing soon enough, far too soon in my opinion, but all good things must come to an end, be it willingly or not. The weight of the matter suddenly pressed down on me.

He had left me, willingly leaving me behind.

Think of another distraction, my mind screamed at me. I hastily went back to where I was dwelling a minute ago. Or was it an hour ago?

Back to First Beach.

The distraction wasn't enough to satisfy me, though. I thought of the old stories Jacob had told me, refusing to even think of the one that I had found the most important. What was it that he had told me? A memory drifted to the fornt of my distraught mind.

I submerged in it completely...

.

_I was in the forest again, but it was light and dry. Green light filtered through the leaves, illuminating the vegatation, but I wanted to hear more, and to be able to see more._

_I could hear waves crashing on the rocks nearby. I knew if I found the ocean, I would find the sun. I looked back into a deeper part of the forest._

_It was too dark for my liking._

_I tried to go to the sea, but something was tugging at my hand. I looked around._

_Jacob Black was with me, my hand in his. He was trying to pull me back into the dark forest. "Jacob? What's wrong?" I asked him, resisting with all my might._

_I didn't want to into the dark._

_But then I noticed how frightened his face was as he tugged. "Run, Bella! You have to run!" he whispered. "Why?" I asked, still pulling against Jacob's grasp. I was desperate to see the sun._

_Suddenly, Jacob released my hand. He yelped and fell to the forest floor._

_"Jacob!" I screamed. But there was no Jacob any more. In his place stood a huge, russet brown wolf..._

.

I started awake, my whole body jerking violently from the change from dream to reality.

It took me a moment to become aware of my surroundings. It had stopped raining - instead a freezing gust of powerful wind was rattling through the trees. My soaked clothes seemed to absorb the wind, transform it into '20'c and push it through my already shivering body.

It was dark. How long had it been since... No! Stay distracted, Bella - don't think about him. Stay distracted!

I slipped into nothingness.

Idly, I noticed that it had started to rain again. The sky was utterly black.

Perhaps there was no moon tonight - a lunar eclipse, a new moon.

A new moon.

I shivered, but it just mixed in with those caused by the incredibly low temperatures. It was black for an eternity before I heard them calling. Someone was shouting my name.

The sound was muted, muffled by the everwet growth of vegetation that surrounded me. But I could tell for sure that it was my name. The voice was alien to me, I didn't recognise it.

I thought about answering, but I was dazed and it took me a long time to come to the conclusion that I _should_ answer. By then, the calling had stopped.

Sometime later, the rain woke me up.

I don't think I'd rally fallen asleep; I was just lost in an unthinking stupor, holding with all my strength to the numbness that kept me from realizing what I didn't want to know.

* * *

**AN: -**

* * *

Summary:

Edward leaves Bella in New Moon, and Bella is found by Sam when he is a werewolf. He tells her everything and she begins to get very strange memories of men called Aro, Caius and Maruc. They are her brothers, and she is in Rome 3000 years ago. They keep talking to her in these memories. Then she gets visions of them now. Somehow, she knows all about vampires and werewolves original fights.

She is then kidnapped by the Volturi brothers 6 months after Edward has left. Demetri rescued her when she jumped from the cliff instead of Jake. Alice still comes and thinks Bella drowned and died, or somehow swam away.

Bella is changed by the Volturi and begins to sing and get very musical. Her power is to change the minds, emotions, movements and intentions of a person by singing (controls them). She sings songs like _I Miss You – Miley Cyrus_ and _Come Clean – Hilary Duff_. Sad songs.

The Cullens look for her for 3 years, and give up, except Edward, who searches for 7 more years. He gives up and goes to the Volturi (where vampire Bella is but he doesn't know) and asks to die.

Bella is the adopted daughter of the Volturi and everyone loves her, but she is so sad. She is the only vampire who can cry, and her tears have healing powers. Marcus had grown extra close, and prepares to arrange for Edward to secretly meet (a surprise) Bella.

Bella's friend Kiara from the Volturi guard's gift is to be able to accept memories and images from the mind given to her by a hug, and she can transfer them onto a CD/DVD/video/computer etc. She takes all of Bella's songs, and Bella is always thinking about Edward so she gives her memories, and Kiara then videos and records them.

Edward is made part of the guard, instead of killed. Bella doesn't know, either does Edward. He sees and hears all of the Bella recordings and realises she was with the Volturi once.

He didn't know this before because Clarä, a German vampire and also a friend of Bella, is in the Volturi guard and her gift is a mental shield but it has been disabled when Clarä asked, by Bella so Aro can still hear, and nobody knows how.

No physical or mental powers work on Bella. She is a very powerful bampire. She has not had any blood for 10 years, only once in her whole vampire life because she hates taking lives, even animals. She has never tasted human blood.

It used to be hardest for her because all blood sang to her but she must ignore it forever. She has another power, to be able to tell who is guilty or not, over anything. Because she doesn't drink blood, her eyes are once again brown, but become rainbowey every full moon, and become white (she turns blind) once every year, the date Edward left her – 13 September, her human birthday.

She chooses which humans should be fed on. When she finds no-one, she makes sure everyone gets animal blood instead. The pack back in La Push and Forks is getting restless. Charlie is a werewolf now, and he keeps getting visions of Bella. The rest of the Cullens are back in Forks. Everyone else thinks Bella drowned after 'falling' from a cliff.

She is told that she is to have a guard after she is attacked by a newborn army when she was out walking. She had not killed any newborns, but she calmed them all down and made them happy and took them back to Volterra. They all loved her instantly.

Her knew guard is Edward. She knew this but he hasn't met her yet. Then, back in Forks, the pack finally meet the Cullens. Their family has increased by two more people – Jenny and Harry. Seth imprints on Jenny, and Harry and Jacob becomes close friends. The smell of vampires smells normal to werewolves and werewolf blood does not have an effect on vampires.

Together, the clan and the pack decide to go to Volterra after Charlie sees Bella alone in a cave crying and she looks up and sees someone and then she runs away. Alice also sees something – Edward running to a cave and he sees something in it. He starts shouting "Bella! Wait!" He tries to run after her, but Bella doesn't see Bella in the vision. Edward mutters "wow, she's fast" and then says "finally, she stopped. Good." Then the vision disappears.

Alice realises that she can't see Bella. But soon after they decide to go, a letter comes from the Volturi inviting them (the Cullens) and any guests to a meeting and feast (all of the Volturi drinks animal blood, but that is not written in the letter). It was says there is important news, especially for them. Aro is going to introduce everyone to his lovely adopted daughter, along with Caius and Marcus.

Everyone is really shocked because they all thought Bella is dead, because Charlie hasn't told anyone about his visions (he has hidden them from the wolf pack). Alice is only guessing Bella is alive because Edward shouted her name in the vision.

Everyone travels to Volterra, and the pack go with them. Once they get there, they meet Aro, who says they are free to do as they wish until a week's time. He is surprised to meet the pack. The Cullens notice Aro's golden eyes.

Edward and them stay in the Volturi Castle. Alice explains to Edward about the pack, and about their "Bella" suspicions. Edward doesn't believe her.

The feast finally comes, and all the vampires of the world are there. Bella didn't know anything about it, so she didn't dress up. She just stayed in her usual clothes – jeans and a white t-shirt with a light blue cardigan over it, and she wore a cloak over it.

She is not part of the guard, instead, she is the adopted daughter of the Volturi. When Aro asks her to stand up, although she is confused she does so. She doesn't notice the Cullens or the werewolves.

Aro asks her "Will you please put down your hood?" in Latin or Italian. She says "Yes" in English. The pack and the Cullens recognise her voice. She then removes the clock.  
There is a gasp. Bella turns around and sees them. Right before Bella sees them, Aro asks "Bella, will you love anyone again?" Bella answers, "I shall not." She wanted to say "It depends" but Aro asked her to say this instead.

Everyone finds out this wasn't what Bella wanted to say when Marcus says, "Very well rehearsed. What did you really want to say?" and she says "I don't know. It depends."

* * *

**AN: I didn't go beyond that. Too much angst for mini-me to handle. askldjfld  
**


	37. Undercover Rockstar

Disclaimer: Here is a piece in which I managed to rip off both Steph _and_ Disney.

**AN: That took longer than expected. Sorry, guys. Anyway, as you can guess by the name, this was in my Hannah Montana phase. -.-**

* * *

_Summary_: When the new girl Belinda Smith moves to Forks, everyone takes an instant liking to her thanks to her angelic fun personality, her beautiful features, her perfect A+ grades and her incredibly huge heart. Unfortunately, none of them know much about her, and she is under suspicious of being _everyone's_ favourite rockstar Izzy-Bella Swan since she joined school as soon as a rumour hatched that Izzy-Bella would be joining a school undercover, so she would be able to see what it feels like to live a normal life for once. Suspicion gets worse when she is found to be an amazing singer and musician, Finally, Bella can't take it anymore and reveals the secret to her best friend Rosalie Hale, but Rose had already guessed. At a party, Rose gets in a sticky situation with her friend Alice Cullen, and Bella steps into help, earning her a new enemy in Alice. After humiliating Bella and destroying her most prized possession – agolden locket – Alice eavesdrops on a conversation between Rose and Bella, and discovers that she is indeed Izzy-Bella. Alice, Edward, Jasper and Tanya spy on a sleepover with Bella that Rose attends. They realise Bella lives 1 and a half hours away from the school in a small bungalow. On the news, Bella discovers that both of her parents were killed by a crazy lunatic who later killed himself. When Rose is asleep, Bella sneaks to her music room and lets out her sadness and grief out. She writes a song and plays it. Rose is awake by now and sees her singing. They go to school and Rose and Alice have lunch together as usual while Bella goes to her usual lunchplace – the floor. She overhears them talking about her and gets upset because Rose betrayed her. All the afternoon Alice books an all school assembly. She invites Bella on stage and takes her glasses off, revealing her as Izzy-Bella. Bella uses gymnastics to run away. Edward helps her and they fall in love, even though Edward's a player. She then has to leave for LA for her parents' funeral. Everyone sees her on t.v. She decides to go back to school but is then ambushed by fans everywhere. She has have a concert in Los Angeles then because her agent wanted to have one. The whole school shows up and she sings all of her songs plus a new one I MISS YOU. She sees Edward kissing a girl in the crowd. She then moves back to LA and meets Jacob Black. What happens when she finds her boyfriend Jacob's sister Rebecca going out with Edward Cullen two years later? And is Alice telling the truth after all these years?

* * *

UNDERCOVER ROCKSTAR

37

Beep.

Urgh, my stupid alarm clock. Zzzzzzzz...

Beep.

Someone turn the damn thing off.

Beep.

UUUH!

I groggily opened my eyes and raised my head to look at the screen. Aa, it was 7:15. Wait, WHAT! 7:15! I have to get ready.

It was the first day of school and I, Alice Cullen, was incredibly excited.

I jumped out of bed and was out of the room in seconds. I should wake Edward, my twin brother, up. I banged on the door on the otherside of the hallway from my own room. "Edward! EDWARD! Get UP!" I screamed.

I heard a a thump on the otherside of the door. Good, he was out of bed.

Even if he fell out of bed, Edward was never angry with me, he was too much of a gentleman. I heard a groan from within the bedroom. A few seconds later, the door opened. "Yes, Alice?" A half-asleep looking Edward asked.

"Edward, you should get ready if you wanna look good for school today," I explained.

"Alice, why? There's still tonnes of time. School starts at 9:00, and it's only quarter past seven," Edward argued.

"I thought you would want to get up early. You should be looking forward to school," I insisted. "Especially considering the _rumour_!"

He looked confused. I can't believe he might have forgotten!

"What rumour?" he asked dimwittedly. I rolled my eyes incredulously. And quietly grumbled "you can be so slow in the morning."

He chuckled quietely.

"O, I don't know. The rumour you have been going on about for months, that the whole town has been going on about," I said. He blinked at me, obviously still in the dark. This will get him screaming, I thought wryly. "Edward, the rumour that the supposed love of your life teen music sensation winner of over fifty awards sixteen year old incredibly talented famous singer Izzy-Bell Swan," – I had to pause to breath deeply – "might be coming to our school and moving here to Forks. That rumour!" I exclaimed.

Edward's eyes widened. "Yeeeeees! It _wasn't_ a dream! Thank you soooo much, Alice!" he shouted, quite loudly. He picked me up and hugged me while spinning across the hallway. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" he kept mumbling into my hair.

"Come _on_, Edward! You won't look your best if you waste valuable time," I giggled. "Go get ready." He gasped and put me down.

"You're right, Alice. I gotta get ready. O, please help me choose what to wear! You have to help me!" he cried over-dramatically. I smirked.

"Why, of _course_, young Edward," – even though he was the older twin – "I'll help you. Even if I have to go shopping at half seven in the morning, you will walk into school looking dashing," I promised. I walked into his room and strutted straight into his (moderately small) closet. After he tried some clothes on, I finally decided on a pair of light blue levi jeans with white trainers/sneakers and a full sleeved white shirt with a black V-neck tee on top. "Better to look cool and casual rather than primpy and posh," I advised as I handed him his out-fit and pushed him into the showering bathroom – he had a toilet bathroom ad a showering one, as did I. Well, I actually have three – one for heigene, on for a toilet, and one for make-up and what-not. I skipped to my own room, and entered my colossal closet. It was as big as my room, and was attached to my make-up room as well as my bed-room. Edward and I came from a very rich family. Carlisle Cullen was a doctor, and he used to work in LA but he didn't like living away from us so he moved to Forks and works in the local hospital. He is a wonderful father and he is very calm and understanding.

Our mother, Exme, is an interior designer, although she stays at home and works as a housewife most of the time. She cares and worries about her family more than anyone in the world, and she's exceptionally kind.

We live in a large 3-storey house – the first floor has a bathroom, the kitchen, the living room and the other all-family rooms. The second floor is for all the bedrooms minus the guestroom, which is on the third floor along with our (Edward's and my) gameroom, chatroom, and music room. The top floor really belongs to us two only since Esme and Carlisle tend to stay in the kitchen and study on the 2nd floor.

We go to Forks High, but I'm not exactly popular. Actually, our only real other friends are Rosalie Hale, Jasper Whitlock, and Emmet Mcartney. He is quite tall, probably 6,4, and he has dark-brown curly hair. Although he is really muscley and brawny and seems intimidating, he is a really great friendly teddy-bear, and he has topaz eyes.

Edward and I are fraternal twins, so we look quite different. The only thing which is the same about us are our identical brilliant emerald-jade eyes, which we inherited from our mother. We got our pale skin from our dad. I am very petite, not even 5ft tall, more like 4,6. I have short spiky black hair which sticks up everywhere (the _in_ style, other than Izzy-Bella's hair) and my no. 1 hobby is shopping. Fashion is my passion. I am loud and outgoing, and sometimes, people refer to me as the hyper pixie.

Edward, on the other hand, is more old-fashioned. He is very musical, as am I – hence our music room – and he loves the classics. He isn't very out-going, but he isn't shy. He can be quite arrogant at times. Around family and close friends, he is a sweet gentleman, but unfortunately, in school, he changes completely. He's the school jock and player. Even as his sister, I can't say he's not attractive, because that would be full out lying. He has piercing emerald-jade eyes and tousled brownish-reddy hair. I would even say it's bronze. He has well formed muscles and is around 6,2.

Rosalie Hale is like a beautific model. She has sea-blue eyes, long, golden waves of hair and she has a great personality to top it all off. She has a tall, curvy figure and she is asked out al the time. Obviously, she declines. Rosalie is a shopaholic like me but perhaps a teeny bit less addicted. She is also musical and she is very protective of loved ones. Rosalie has a major crush on Emmett, and he likes her, but they aren't together... yet.

Jasper looks like Rosalie, although they aren't related. He has honey-gold hair and is muscular but lean. He is musical too, and he is always calm. Jasper has a way with emotions, and I have a crush on him, but I kept it quiet. I didn't want to ruin our friendship.

So that's the gang, and everybody's single, other than Edward, who is a major player.

He better not play Izzy-Bella...

* * *

**AN****: Yup. _Seriously. _I can't even... just... alskdjflksjdf  
**


	38. Dead Heart

Disclaimer: Not mine.

**AN****: Hey again! Mini-me was so proud of this one.  
**

* * *

DEAD HEART

38

Summary:

When Bella Swan is celebrating her 18th birthday and new engagement to her vampire boyfriend with the Cullens, everything seems perfect, but things are never what they seem. ~ A few words were written in the last entry to her diary. "September 13th: On my 18th birthday, I was shot, and my heart stopped beating temporarily. On my 19th, it was silenced... forever."

* * *

"Gifts and Gunshots"

_Bella POV_

All of us were laughing.

Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle and I. Well, Emmett was more like laugh-shouting. Even Rosalie managed a giggle, but she disguised it as a cough. When she chuckled again, she gave up and joined in.

It was one of the best moments of my life.

My 18th birthday was here and I was spending it in my favourite family's company.

The vampire coven.

The Cullens.

Edward told me that he had something very important to tell me, and that was the only reason I had allowed Alice to dress me up. I had no idea why, but she had spent little over six _hours_ "working" on me, although the result was worth it. I was dressed in a stunning white ballgown, and Alice had forced me into glass shoes.

High-heeled glass shoes.

We were all currently laughing in amusement directed at the first present I had recieved, even though I had practically gone down on my knees and litteraly begged Edward to not to allow anyone to spend money on me.

It was from Emmett.

In my hands was a huge book, with a picture of vampire fangs and blood going down the chin. It was called Emmett's Guffawer.

"It's a joke book," Emmett states proudly. "I made it myself! It full of _my_ jokes."

"Thanks, brother bear!" I laughed as I put my hands up like a kindergardener asking to be picked up.

Emmett smirked and lifed me up for an Emmie hug.

"Can't... breath," I managed to choke out. He laughed and stepped back as an incredibly hyper Alice skipped up to me.

"Open mine next, Bella!" she squealed.

I smiled.

"Ok, ok!" Alice, Calm down!" I laughed. She handed me a neatly wrapped gift, positively jumping with excitement.

I carefully unwrapped it, and gasped.

It was breathtakingly beautiful.

A silver butterfly locket lay on pale blue tissue-paper. The locket had diamonds and saphires studded around the butterfly's wings, and the body and outline was ruby-red. The whole thing was encased in glittering crystal, and the chain was also made of one long fluid piece of clear glass.

"Alice," I whispered. "It's... wow." I couldn't think of any words to describe the emotions I was feeling. Once again, the pixie had rendered me speechless.

Then she said something which was incredibly unexpected.

"You don't like it?"

I was shocked. She had definitely gotten the wrong idea.

"No, nonono, no, _no_! Alice Cullen, I l.o.v.e it. It's amazing," I said my voice over-flowing with emotion.

Her face went from sadness to a huge grin in a second.

"Open it. There's a message."

I opened the locket easily and read the inscription.

_for the angel who is my best friend, Isabella Maria Swan Cullen, my sister._

That did it.

I jumped up and tackled Alice to the floor in a hug.

"Thank you!" I whispered so quietly, only she could hear.

I then hastily stumbled off her and, blushing feircly, resumed my seat.

Carlisle gave me my next gift. It was one of the first ever published copies of Romeo and Juliet, from Shakespeare's time probably.

I stared at the historic story in my hands.

"Carlisle?" I stuttered. "H-how?"

He chuckled. "I happened to pick it up in my earlier years," he said. I hugged him.

Esme's gift was as magnificent as the others'.

"What did you think, honey?" she asked anxiously.

My eyes were so wide, I was quite surprised they hadn't popped out of my head yet.

She had given me a wall decoration, made of gold. My name had been written in fluid gold writing.

Bella Beautiful.

"Th-th-thank you, Esme!" I crowed happily. "It's absolutely marvellous!"

"So you like it?"

"I _love_ it!" I said, giving her a hug.

I was curious to what Jasper had gotten me. I had absolutely no idea. Apparently, no-one did.

He smirked as he handed me a rectangular box which was wrapped in silver paper.

"Thank you," I said, unwrapping it quickly.

I opened the box lid.

In the centre was a gold charm bracelet with an emerald, ruby, diamond and saphire clasp.

In the corners of the box were 7 little charms.

A civil war army symbol, an owl, some ivory and ebony keys (of a piano), a colourful house, a grizzly bear, a chipmunk holding some shopping bags and a peacock.

I gasped. Jumping up, I did something I had never done before.

I hugged him.

Everyone was completely surprised and, in Jasper's case, shocked.

His hands slowly came up to hug me back and I could tell that he was happy to be able to finally do this, as was I.

Suddenly, he stiffened, and held me at arms length, holding me by the shoulders. I smirked at him, already guessing why he was confused.

_-flashback-_

I had just come out of the _huge_ library in Los Angeles, and I was starting my car when I noticed someone – or some_thing_ moving in the backseat. To my surprise, I stayed calm and said "Aro?"

The pale white creature jumped to the front seat in a blur. I looked carefully at it. It was a vampire, wearing a dark grey cloak. "I am David and I am from the Volturi," he introduced himself, red eyes on me. I noticed his strong French accent.

"May you drive us to somewhere a bit more private, please?" he suggested, and I nodded my head and complied. Soon, we were in a forest just outside Los Angeles, and I was sitting on an old tree stump, waiting.

"Well, you see, Isabella-" he stated.

"Bella," I interrupted. He didn't look at all annoyed.

"Forgive me. Bella, my powers are telepathy, and human thirst removing. I have been sent by the kings of Volterra to help negociate certain matters, such as your life, mortality and most importantly, the secret. I am sure you recieved the letter and phonecall from Aro," he began.

"Yeah, he said that, because I, a human, know _the secret_, I have 4 choices: to die, to become a vampire, to live with the Volturi in Italy or for you to use your newfound power on me," I explained.

"And what have you decided?" he asked patiently. I was taken by surprise by his forwardness.

"Um... your power," I replied. He nodded and explained. David's power was to be able to "give" a person a certain number of hugs. The hugs would then be passed on by the owner of the hugs, and then they would "activate". They only worked on vampires – they would take away the thirst for the blood of the human who hugged them. It was like, instead of smelling like a favourite food, I would smell like a favourite flower.

Also, David could look to see if I would do a certain thing in my life. In this instance, to see if I would reveal the secret. He then gave me 7 hugs and I thanked him.

"Now give me your hand so I can check your future, please," he asked. I nodded and held out my arm. He took my wrist and placed three fingers on my pulse. He took deep breathes and after one minute, he let go and sighed. "You truly have the heart of an angel," he murmered quietly, almost too quiet for me to catch. He then opened his eyes and locked up into my anxious orbs, smiling sadly.

"O, no," I whispered, terrified that I might reveal the world of vampires.

"No, Isabella. Your heart of gold and wise of mind and love of life prevent you from even coming close to hurting anyone, in other words telling them about us. You will hurt yourself to keep suspicion at bay," David said mysteriously.

"O, Dear God! Thank you," I whispered.

"All you have to do is hug each of the Cullens. Thank you Is- Bella. Goodbye." With that, he leaned over and kissed my cheeck, and practically disappeared from the speed.

W-o-w...!

_-end of flashback-_

I was brought back to the well-lit Cullen household by a beautiful soprano voice known as Alice.

"Jazzy, what's wrong?"

Jasper ignored her and looked at me in awe and confusement.

"What's wrong?" I asked mischeviously, feigning innocence.

"Why did my thirst for your blood just disappear when you hugged me, Bella?" he asked, his faint southern accent unmissable.

I heard a loud gasp and turned to face Alice, who's eyes were wide in shock.

"It's gone for me, too!" she exclaimed.

Then Carlisle spoke up. "Me too!"

"And me..." Esme said in amazement.

"I don't wanna eat Bells anymore either!" Emmett said.

I chuckled and everyone's gazes averted back to me.

"What is going on!?" Alice shrieked, obviously not liking being confused.

"Alice!" I shouted. "Let me explain," I said, chuckling.

I eyed Jasper, who instantly got the message, and sent waves of calm to Alice. I explained everything to them.

Once I finished, I jumped up and hugged (and kissed) Edward.

Now came the awkward bit.

Rosalie.

She then did the most shocking thing of all. Rosalie Hale Cullen came up to me and hugged me.

My eyes were huge, as were everyone's, even Edward, the _supposed_ mindreader.

She stepped back, said "They're right. You smell like a flower now," handed me a golden-paper wrapped gift and wordlessly made her way to a corner of the room.

I stared at the parcel in my hands.

That was... unusual, to say the least.

I unwrapped the parcel, being careful not to rip any of the expensive-looking wrapping paper.

Rosalie had gotten me a _humungous_ scrapbook album collection called The Ultimate Embellishment Collection along with a really expensive looking digital camera.

"Rosalie," I said quietly. "Thank you!"

"Bella?" I looked up, stunned that the bell-chime voice was talking to me. "It's Rose."

I smiled at her and then turned to Edward.

"Your turn," I said expectantly.

"What was that about presents? You don't want any? Of _course_, Bella. No prezzies," he reminded me, smirking.

I raised my eyebrows.

All of a sudden, the lights dimmed and some classical music began to play. I looked around me, surprised to see that everyone was gone.

I looked up and found myself staring into Edward's smoldering gold orbs.

He flashed me a crooked smile, knowing that it took my breath away.

"Care to dance?" his velvety voice asked.

I nodded wordlessly, too "dazzled" to talk.

He took me hand and waist, and pulled me closer to him.

We began to waltz.

So, this was why Alice had dressed me up like this.

I laid my head on top of Edward's chest and sighed, completely content with my life.

"Bella?" Edward whispered.

I looked up at him and got caught in his gaze.

He slowly leaned down and cupped my cheek my cheek.

He lightly pressed his lips to mine, and started to kiss me.

The kiss was... electrifying... amazing... new. We had never kissed like this. It was completely and utterly oft and gentle, and I couldn't detect a single drop of urgency. Everything else just disappeared. There was only Edward, and me.

He slowly pulled away, and looked at me with love in his eyes.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered.

"I love you too, Bella. Before I met you, my life was like a dark, dark night. Stars of reason twinkled and I followed them, but that was all. When you came into my life, it was like a meteor had flown down from the heavens. Everything was on fire, and there was brilliancy, happiness and love. You have changed my life, and now you are the most important thing to me. Over everything," Edward stated. I really did love this man.

Edward really did love..._ me_!

"I love you Bella, and I want to spend every second with you," he said.

Wait, is he going to do what I _think_ he's going to do?

Edward slid down to one knee.

My eyes widened.

"Isabella Maria Swan, will you marry me?" he asked, holding out a ring.

I stared at him, shocked.

Then, ever so slowly, I nodded.

"Yes, Edward."

He smiled and his eyes were exploding with happiness.

He took my hand and placed the breath-taking ring onto my finger.

"Thank you," he whispered.

I kneeled down an kissed him, not noticing the lights being switched on or the Cullens re-entering the living room. I was too caught up in our own little bubble.

But of course, Alice had to go pop it.

"AAAAAAAAAA!" she screamed.

I jumped up, panicky and alarmed, with wide eyes.

"What, what? Fire? Flood? Evil attacking rabbits?" _That_ is when I saw the rest of the family. Everyone looked really happy, other than Rose, who was half-smiling, half frowning.

Apparenlty, it was Alice who screamed.

Edward stood up, glowering at her as his arm slithered down to my waist.

"Was that really necessary, Alice?" he asked, irritated. Emmett suddenly burst out laughing. Edward gave him the same death glare.

"What? Bella said evil attacking rabbits!?" he said, and started to snicker again.

Then Esme stepped forward, and embraced me in a warm, motherly hug.

"I am happy beyond words for you two," she announced once she had stepped away.

"You deserve happiness, and have found it in eachother," she said.

_1 hour later..._

"I'm getting Bella! I'm getting Bella!" Alice sang, skipping around the massive field of their garden.

_3 hours later..._

Edward came to me to hug me, and I happily obliged. Suddenly, Alice gasped, and she fell to the floor mid-skip. She was obviously having a vision. I looked at Edward, but he was frozen just like Alice, unaware of the rest of the world.

She snapped out of her vision and stared at me, not even bothering to get up from hands and knees. That was very uncharacteristic, and I began to get really worried. "Alice?" I asked cautiously. "What was the vision about?"

She just kept staring back at me. Only when Jasper picked her up bridal-style and carry her inside to the sofa did she snapp out of her daze. "O, wow!" she whimpered.

"Alice?" I asked anxiously.

"O, Bella!" she whispered and came up to me to hug me.

"What was that for?" I joked once she had let me go.

"You know two weeks ago, when Charlie... you know... died, I saw _blank_ when I tried to see him? Well, that just happened again when I tried to see your and Edward's marriege!" she cried. "You're gonna die!"

Once I took this all in, my mind just froze. I felt as if I couldn't think.

Edward growled. "No, she's not. I won't let it happen. It won't. It's not possible."

I suddenly noticed the dark circles under his eyes. Under everyone's eyes, as well as the dark colour of them.

"Edward, don't worry. With you around, I doubt that I will even need a plaster," I assured him. "Go hunt," I suggested, but he shook his head stubbornly. "Please?" I asked.

He sighed, "fine," after noticing my pout. I smiled at him assuringly.

30 minutes later...

All of the Cullens had left to go hunting, and they were all far away so there was absolutely no way that they could hurt me – Edward's idea, don't ask. I was admiring all of my presents when I heard the front door open and the wind banging against the house.

That was odd. When they all went hunting, they took a lot longer than half-an-hour.

"Edward?" I called out. No anwer, although I did hear the door click and heavy footsteps making their way to the living room, where I was currently sitting. "Edward?" I asked again.

I began to panic when no-one answered again. Then a figure stepped into the room. It was a person heavily cloaked in a huge black cape. There whole body was covered, including their head, but that wasn't the most terrifying and intimidating thing about them. They were holding a small gun, which was pointing at me.

All I could do was stare at them, then at the gun, then back at the stranger. My eyes flicked between the two, not really taking it all in. A sudden movement caught my attention and I heard the sound long before I saw or felt anything.

A finger pulled on the trigger, and a gunshot echoed through the room.

A sudden pain ripped through my chest, growing until I couldn't control myself any longer. My arms wrapped across my upper body, trying to hide and protect it. I couldn't think anything, my mind was blank. The pain from my heart was overwhelming, numbing. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion and sounded muted, like I was hearing it from outside the room.

The back door slammed open and Edward stormed in, looking furious and incredibly worried. "Bella, are you ok?" he inquired urgently.

I didn't respond, too overcome by pain. Something wet and warm was seeping into my arms. My breathing was weak, shallow and heavy. Rasping, I noticed that my vision was blurring in and out of focus. My heaving was becoming more distant every second.

A voice said my name but I hardly noticed it because that was when I realised it.

Realised that it was my time to go. To disappear.

To die.

I shut my eyes tightly and my arms dropped from my chest. I could faintly register the fact that I had fallen onto the floor. The smell of blood was making me sick. Breathing become unbearable and the pain, impossibly, intensified.

Many voices were calling out to me, but I could hardly hear them, nevermind decipher what they were saying.

So this was what dying felt like. It was strangely... peaceful. Like being... underwater, almost, but not so... feeling.

One voice stood out from the rest. It was velvety and sounded like a harmonious instrument. I took one last rattling breath and then completely lost control of my body.

I closed off my mind and waited for the end...

* * *

Chapter 2

_Alice POV_

"AAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed in joy and excitement. Bella was officially going to be my legal sister!

Everyone knew that whenever I screamed like that, it was out of happiness and hyperness, not out of alarm.

Well... almost everyone.

Bella jumped up in panic while looking around with wide eyes.

"What, what?" she asked worriedly. O, I was going to getan earful from Edward about this later. O well!

Bella was still in anxious mode. "Fire? Flood? Evil attacking rabbits?"

Where did that come from?

Finally, Bella's frantic glances around the room ceased and her eyes settled on us. She began to blush a pale pink in embarrasment.

_Almost_ all of us had an ear-to-eat grin on our faces. Rosalie was half n' half, and Edward was standing beside Bella glowering at me.

The woman he loves just said yes to a marriege and all that he can do is stare angrily at me!

He wrapped his arm around Bella and asks me, "Was that really necessary, Alice?" in an irritated voice. Before I could respond with a witty comment, Emmett suddenly burst out laughing.

Edward averted his death glare to him as we all turned to him in confusion and surprise.

"What!?" he exclaimed. "Bella sai devil attacking rabbits!?" With that, he began to snicker again.

Esme then stepped forward and caught an unexpecting Bella in a hug.

She stepped back and said, "I am happy beyond words for you two." Her face broke into a glorious smile. "You deserve happiness and have found it in each other."

4 hours later...

I had began to celebrate the instant I heard Bella had said yes.

I was actually still skipping around everywhere singing on the top of my lungs!

Then a vision started playing in my head and I continued skipping, thinking that it was nothing special.

But I payed close attention to it when I realised it was of the wedding.

Suddenly, the vision faltered and blanked out. I gasped, but I'm not sure what happened next...

I was too busy wondering why Bella's wedding just stopped. There were only 2 possible explanations:

1) Bella decided not to marry Edward.

2) Bella would be ~~~~.

I refused to even think the _word_. I could jinx it. She wouldn't die, would she?

Obviously, the first one can be scored out.

But that only left the one option, and that just wouldn't be possible. Would it?

I snapped out of my vision and found myself staring into a pair of deep brown chocolatey eyes which seemed to be layered with concern and curiousity. I couldn't manage to fathom why, but I couldn't even appraise my position, unable to tear myself from Bella's hypnotic gaze.

I saw her lips moving but no sound reached my ears, or at least my brain didn't seemed to acknowledge her voice.

"O, wow!" My voice was weak, and it was wavering.

"Alice?"

I finally snapped out of my terrified trance.

"O, Bella!" She was looking at me anxiously. I quickly grabbed her and gently hugged her.

"What was that for?" Bella laughed once I had released.

I quickly explained to her what I had seen. Then, the forbidden words accidentally slipped out. "You're gonna die!"

I watched her carefully after my little slip up, analysing every detail of her silent reaction. Her body had tensed up, her eyes unfocused. She didn't seem to fully understand what I had said.

"No, she's not. I won't let it happen," Edward growled, his mouth twisting into a terrifying snarl. I watched Bella while he continued his rant. She finally snapped out of the trance-like state she had entered before, and recognition suddenly registered on her face as she gazed at Edward.

I glanced at him too. His dark eyes only reminded me of the everlasting burn which was starting to scorch my throat in it's urgency.

"Edward, don't worry. With you around, I doubt I will even need a plaster," she reassured him lovingly. "Go hunt," she added, her eyes flickering back to his dark ones, and also to the purple-ish bruises which shadowed them.

We were all thirsty right now, but after the alarming news I had just announced, I doubted anyone would want to leave Bella, at least at the moment.

Edward shook his head belligerently. I did too, but I don't think Bella noticed. All of her concentration was concentrated on her fiancé. "Please?" she begged him, unintentionally making her eyes big and round, and her lips were also pouting slightly.

Edward sighed, and succumbed to her puppy dog face. "No!" I wanted to scream at him. We couldn't leave Bella.

But I didn't.

My weak side won, knowing I should feed soon. Bella them smiled at us, trying to be reassuring. It wasn't working...

* * *

**AN: I remember writing it at night and actually creeping myself out when writing about the gunshot. Awh~ n.n  
**


	39. Black Hole

Disclaimer: Ugh. This piece has taught me to ONLY EVER MAKE ONE DISCLAIMER. Put it in the first chapter, and we're done. -.-

**AN****: This was the first fanfic I ever wrote. It was actually written before i even realised what 'fanfiction' was - I'd literaly just read Breaking down and... well, it's crappiness created this. Awe, nostalgiaaaa~  
**

* * *

BLACK HOLE

39

Bella Comes back again, but only when Edward squeezes her hand for the first time, which is far too early. She explains to everyone how she did it without screaming.

On the hunt, she carries on to the humans, with Edward close behind her. It was Quil and Seth and Embry and Sam and Leah. She stops, terrified of herself, scared she might hurt them. She goes on a walk with Leah, who insists, and learns all about her.

Leah has to go back to the rest of the pack, she mentions someone called J. Jenks. She says Bella was never human, and only full humans can ever turn into vampires. Bella goes back to the house with Edward, silent all the way.

Everyone gets worried. She meets Renesmee – Jacob has not imprinted on her. He was at Charlie's house, secretely explaining everything. Alice can't foresee Jacob doing that because he is obviously a werewolf. Bella's extreme self control is tested when she is left alone with Renesmee. She likes calling Renesmee Nessie and invents the new nickname for her.

Everyone then shows her the presents, including the cottage. Edward and Nessie go back to the house, and she looks up J. Jenks on the computer, and fins out that he is a professional on supernatural myths and legends. Leah suddenly appears, and tells Bella to meet her in La Push the next week. Bella agrees.

In the following week, Charlie is told everything. He asks to be made into a vampire. Carlisle reluctantly agrees. Everything is extremely awkward with Bella and Jacob, especially because Leah's new best friend is Bella, and Leah loves Jacob, and Jacob loves Bella, and Bella loves Edward and Jacob likes Leah, and all the pack – especially Jacob minus Leah – hate Nessie and Nessie absolutely really loaths Jacob.

Very confusing.

Bella goes to La Push to meet Leah, and together they go to Italy (Volterra) and instead of entering the city, Leah leads her to one of the small bordering farms, where J. Jenks lives. He explains to Bella why Leah turned into a werewolf as well. She used to be human, and lived in the same school/time as Edward.

Neither Bella or Leah knew this. Leah and Edward loved each-other in school, but fought after they turned 16. Leah and Edward got sick. Leah was thought to have died, but someone came and changed her into a vampire.

But Leah then met a werewolf and was bitten. This werewolf was real, and actually changed on full moon. It's name was Joshua Jenks. J. Jenks was a werewolf, and never grew old because he was bit by a vampire.

He wanted to die, but he couldn't unless he bit another vampire.

Bella agreed, forgetting that she would turn into a werewolf as well. But when he bit her, he did not grow old. He concluded that this was because he decided that Bella was never a full human so she could never be a full vampire. Bella was now 3 different species plus one that she had no idea about.

They fly home.

Bella pretends that she is still away by hiding from the Cullens, but she sneaks in everyday to say goodnight to her daughter Renesmee secretely. She hides and lives with Leah.

Leah notices that Bella's eyes were starting to change colour, like a rainbow because it was lots of colours. This only happened when the moon was up. When it went down again, Bella's eyes went normal again.

One day, about a week after she last saw the Cullens (before Italy) she and Leah are walking up the path when Bella hears something and pulls Leah with her to hide in the nearest cave, since they were in a wood. Leah shifts, and Bella does as well for the first time.

Bella has not seen Jacob since she was human at all, but Leah does since she in Jake's pack. She is very careful not to focus on the task completely, so no-one who was not looking found anything about Bella nestled in Leah's mind. Leah says Jake is like Bella was when Edward left.

Bella is a snow white wolf with glowy rainbowey-whitey eyes. She is very beautiful. Leah's amazed. Bella can hear what everyone is thinking when she is a wolf, including humans and vampires, but no one can hear her unless she wants them to. Bella is strongest at twilight and when the moon is up.

They creep cautiously out of the cave to find themselves staring at a large, russet-brown wolf. It was Jacob, and the tan wolf Seth was at his side. Seth is Leah's brother. Both of them recognise Leah, but not Bella, since no-one but Leah and herself have seen her.

Jacob asks Leah who the snow white wolf with the rainbow eyes was. Leah stays quiet. Bella runs, Leah follows, and Seth and Jacob chase them both.

This book ends with Bella thinking. Jake then shouts he imprinted on the white wolf mentally...

Book Five: Lunar Solstice

Book Six: Equinox

Book Seven (and last): The Final Night

*random note I found* : anything can turn back into being a human if they are given a special drink, which is made of any vampire you know (or love)'s venom, any werewolf you know (or love)'s hair, a unicorn hair and any other mythical/dark real creature you know's essence and a dragon's infernosoul (a ball of fire in a dragon's throat which ignites with every breath), and anything to do with your human life.

* * *

**AN****: I like the originality. It shows you that a lot of the best ideas come when you're not reading generic fanfiction. :L I'm afraid all I could find was this book summary - the summaries for the other three 'books', as well as the actual piece all seem to have disappeared.**


	40. Secret Keeper

Disclaimer: *sigh*

**AN****: Hmmm, yeah. Mini-me had read too much Eragon in one sitting, I think.  
**

* * *

SECRET KEEPER

40

Summary: Bella Swan already has two secrets on her shoulders – vampires and werewolves – so what happens when her best human friend Angela supplies her with a third? Could Bella really be the legendary SecretKeeper from a prochecy as old as time itself?

Preface: SecretKeeper

Think back over your life, and try to imagine or remember a time when someone told you to keep it down.

Keep it quiet.

Keep it on the down low.

Zip it.

Stay silent.

Don't tell anybody or anyone.

Keep it to yourself.

Keep the secret.

For me, it's not too hard to keep a secret. But I never imagined how it would feel to carry a secret which could take a life away. A secret which brought death and destruction in the wrong hands. A secret which you shouldn't know in the first place.

To have to know one of these secrets is hard enough, especially when it doesn't belong to you, but to know two is even more painful. To know three would be even worse.

Now try to imagine being born and leading an avergely normal life up to the age of 17, and then being thrown into a world with danger, darkness, despair, and worsed of all, a world of secrets.

Imagine being forced to know all of these secrets, every single one, and having to keep them all concealed from the outside world.

To top it all off, imagine that it is your responsibility to ensure that these secrets do not fall into the wrong hands, and if you fail, it could lead to the annihilation of your dearest friends and family forever. Those closest to your heart would be in constant danger.

Yeah, so imagine it all. It's not a job any old person can do. It's a job for the Secret keeper.

And me?

My name is Isabella Maria Prophecy Swan. I'm a 17 year old teenager from a small rainy town in Washington. I thought I was regular plain girl who's biggest problem was spots and boys. Little did I know that I could kill hundreds of thousands of different forms of life, begin a war, unlock secrets from the 'beginning' and possibly bring the end of the world all by saying one simple little word.

Secret.

I'm Isabella Maria Prophecy Swan and I might just be the SecretKeeper from the ims prophecy.

Chapter 1: The Prophecy

Long, long ago, before the time of earthly inhabitants, a war raged for timeless eons.

It was faught by three different speices – the khunkalo, the ckootashifiti and the aligiei. All of these races were immensely powerful and dangerous.

The khunkalo lived in covens, the ckootashifiti in packs and the aligiei in holts. Each 'tribe' had their own rituals, beliefs and ways of life. They would be at eachothers' throats continuously, until the leaders of their races made the decision.

The war was taking it's toll on everything, until a certain incident caused the never-ending battle cease for seven days and seven nights, so everyone could attend to their wounded, sick and weak.

It was at this time that the leaders assembled for a meeting. From the khunkalo came a young, pale, beautiful girl named Isabella. From the ckootashifiti, came a young, strong, handsome young fellow named Swan. From the aliegiei came Maria, a young, intelligent, smart-witted sorceress.

To the meeting they were to each bring a gift, as well as be willing to sacrifice themselves.

"I have brought a life pendant. It can only be seen by our three races, and everything is born with one round their neck. They represent the personality and contain the soul of a person," Maria announced.

The other two nodded, grateful that such a thing was owned by friends.

"I have brought gifts from one life to another, so we may all have something to feel and remember," Isabella decreased. "I have _also_ brought with me an idea, but I think I shall keep it for the end of this meeting."

It was now Swan's turn to speak.

"Like Isabella, I have brought two gifts, for Maria has given us knowledge which is helpful in numerous ways," he began. "My gift is for minds. We ckootashifiti have a special way of communicating. All of our minds are linked, so we hear each-other, sort of like telapathy. I've brought teh ability of the mind – both exploring and learning," he tried to explain.

Both Maria and Isabella were able-minded people, so they did not have as much trouble understanding the confusing explanation as much as others would.

It was now time for Maria to speak again. "This is good. All of these gifts are truly amazing, but now, I'm sorry to say that we much continue onto... more upsetting subjects to say the least. Would we all please be seated?" she asked.

* * *

**AN****: Yup. I included some hindi/urdu in here, if you're interested. Khunkalo literally means "Blood you may eat" (blood-you-may-drink/drink-blood would be Khunpeelo, and that didn't sound quite as cool), "koota" from "ckootashifiti" means dog, and I have NO idea where the last one came from. They were meant to be witches. Ahahaha, oh mini-me...**


	41. Telapathic Curse

Disclaimer: It's mind-numbingly boring and it's MINE ALL MINE.

**AN****: It's actually spelt telepathic. That typo nearly killed me.  
**

* * *

TELAPATHIC CURSE

41

Note 1: Set straight after New Moon, following the confrontation between Jacob and Edward considering the treaty in the words near Bella's home. Bella falls ill after being bitten and when she wakes up years later, she is telapathic and she can read minds. Charlie has already died. Through all her sickness, she was always breathing and hadn't aged and her heart is still beating. She doesn't need food or drink but still needs sleep.

Note 2: Imagine that you have just finished reading the last chapter of New Moon, which is Vote – pg 522. Reread the Epilogue – Treaty and say it is part of the chapter Vote. Now try reading what I have written, which is an addition to New Moon before Eclipse (the next book) of my own creation. Please keep in mind that this is not official in any way and it is not actually part of the real story. But I hope that you enjoy reading it never the less. :)

Chapter 25 – Punishment

I wheeled around once more, wishing to see Jacob in the thin trees. But I saw nothing. Everything became so distant, and so suddenly, that I couldn't help the wave of fatigue as it overwhelmed me.

"Bella, love? Bella?" I heard Edward ask. Confused, I searched for him, but I saw nothing again. Only darkness. A darkness that seemed alarmingly familiar. Something tugged at my memory, refusing the break through the frail barriers of my mind.

Why couldn't I see my angel?

And then I realised that my eyes had closed on their own accord. I felt woozy as my knees buckled under me. Obviously, Edward had caught me. But that didn't give me the usual pleasure, but it made me stiffen.

His voice was more anxious now. "Bella, are you ok? Bella...?" Yes, I'd wanted to say, but the words wouldn't form in my throat or roll of my tounge. I felt numb. I guessed it was because of my dread opposed to the upcoming horror. It couldn't be any worse than what had just happened.

I could here someone bawling at me and Edward in the distance. Charlie, I thought. I slowly relaxed my stiff position as I dragged my eyelids back, and I found myself staring at Edward's face. I saw Charlie rush at us, thinking that *I was refusing to come into the house, rather than I was recovering from a faint.

My eyes closed again.

"Please, Bella. What's wrong?"

"Edward. Go..." was all I could manage, before my consciousness faded away...

I'm dreaming.

Please, please, please let this not be real. Why was this happening to me? More importantly, why was this happening to him.

After all, I definitely deserve this... But Edward didn't. I felt horrible, like I had been pushed in the way of an avalanche. Only after a minute did I realise that I was in a bed. I opened my eyes and fell out of bed after a glimpse of who I was looking at.

"Jasper! What are you-" I started, but I shut my mouth again after he shushed me. I could hear something going on under me – an argument? – so I was evidently in my room.

* * *

**AN****: Is it me, or are these managing to get more and more boring?**


	42. Geeky to Gothic

Disclaimer: asokjdfoasdujfoisdujfoisdjflkasdjf

**AN****: This is one of the earliest ones.  
**

* * *

GEEKY TO GOTHIC

42

Bella Swan-Dale is the school geek, and a number one target for bullies. Summer vacation starts, and Bella vows to the poplars that she will make them eat their words next year. Tanya Denali, Lauren Moffat, Jessica Stanley, Rosalie Hale, Alice Cullen, Kate Denali, Irina Denali, Angela Webber, Mike Newton, Jasper Whitlock, Emmett Mcartney and Edward Cullen have picked on her non-stop since kindergarden. Now it's her turn for revenge on the dreaded popular posse.

School's back on, and a new gothic girl has joined. With both her parents murdered and bruises and cuts all over her arms, legs and body from being beaten by her step-dad who's in jail now, no-one would suspect geeky, weak Bella Swan-Dale. But it turns out this gorgeous gothic girl is Isabella, or what she is known as new days, Izzy Swan. The problem is, all the school – especially Edward Cullen – are in awe and admiration of this mysterious girl. Poor Izzy is constantly bothered by everyone, and the fact that they were the old bullies who tormented her doesn't make her any more eager to befriend them. Things get even worse when it is on the news that Phil Dale, her stepdad, has broken out of jail to get her. Now everyone knows her story, and she is in constant danger.

When she is tracked down and shot in the arm, who will she turn to for help?

* * *

**AN****: It makes no senseeee~**


	43. She's Everywhere

Disclaimer: I am happy to say that I have nothing to do with Twilight.

**AN****: I'm not entirely sure what to say here anymore. Have fun laughing at me. :3  
**

* * *

SHE'S EVERYWHERE

43

Edward Cullen is forced to go to the town library for books which his parents due, and is very surprised to see a very attractive young woman reading there. He goes again tomorrow and she is still there. After secretely watching her in the library for 2 weeks, he decides to use his player talents on her, but she goes home before he can.

He goes there the next day and she is not there. He goes home and is gloomy. Then he is forced to go on a shopping trip with his sister Alice and meets none other than the girl, who's name is Bella Swan. She trips up and he saves her. They hang out for a bit and then go to the food-hall, where Bella goes home.

Weeks later, he comes home from a girls house (he is a massive player) and sees Alice hosting a sleepover. He ignores it until his friends Emmett Mcartney, Jacob Black and Josh Cobana are also invited. His other sister Rosalie and Emmett are together as are Alice and Josh. Jacob is respectably single and is not a player like Edward. He learns that none other than Bella is the last person at the sleepover. They all play truth or dare, then seven minutes in heaven. In truth or dare, Bella leans that Edward's a player. Halfway through the game, Jacob's older brother Jasper comes and joins the group.

Bella learns that Jacob is adopted. She was adopted too, and they discover they were eachothers childhood best friends. Edward is secretely jealous. In 7 mins in heaven Bella is with Josh. He cheats on Alice and secretely kisses Bella forcefully. Everyone else spies while Bella lectures Josh. She says she hates players.

When she has to leave for Arizona, Alice says bye to her bff and mysteriously winks. One month later college starts. Bella is Alice's dorm-mate with Rose. Edward is really happy, but Bella hates him because he's a player. He keeps hanging around her, much to her annoyance. Finally she says yes.

The next week Edward can't help but play her. Alice thinks of a way to get them back together again. Somehow it works and they are friends. Jacob and Bella are together, but then Jake cheats on her. Bella is distraught and Edward gives up his player ways for her.

They get back together and 2 years later, Edward proposes. Bella says yes and they get married. 5 years later, they have a three year old girl called Vanesse/Nessie. They meet Jake and his girlfriend Leah in a park and Bella forgives Jake and says, "I glad your happy" – and then she looks at Edward. "Because I know that I am."

* * *

**AN****: *I'm glad you're happy. That would have been so much more effective had I gotten it right.  
**


	44. Laboratory Experiment

Disclaimer: OBVIOUSLYYYY

**AN****: In which I was too easily distracted to write about Bella's insanity.  
**

* * *

LABORATORY EXPERIMENT

44

"It will be as if I never existed," he mocked, earning a glare from me.

"You don't exist," I snapped at him. "You're not real! You are a pitiful ghost I imagined left in _his_ wake! You'll never equal a hundredth of what he was – is!" I screamed.

He only smirked at me, his hard golden eyes dull. _It's not him, It's not him_, I silently chanted. I just kept glaring at him until suddenly, he evaporised. No later had he disappeared did my parents walk into the rom.

Obviously, they had been eavesdropping on us, or me. Whatever.

They both cautiously walked over to me.

"Who were you talking to?" Charlie asked carefully.

"No one that matters," I said ruefully.

"It was Edward again, wasn't it?" Renee asked with watery eyes, her expression scared.

"No, mom. I told you."

* * *

**AN****: It's so teeny. ^-^  
**


	45. Trancelike

Disclaimer: ...

**AN****: They're so short now. :L  
**

* * *

TRANCELIKE

45

_It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife. However little known the feelings or reviews of such a man may be on his first entering a neighbourhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, that he is considered as the rightful property of some one or other of their daughters._

I was interrupted by a knock on the door. I quietly placed my book down on the coffee table and removed my reading glasses.

Walking to the front door, I called, "Coming!" Opening the door, I saw that it was Dr Grant. "Why, good morning! Dr Grant, please, do come in," I exclaimed.

"Thank you, Bella," he replied as he stepped into my household.

"Sit down. Would you like something to drink?" I offered, noticing his dark eyes. "Yes, thank you. Perhaps something which helps keep me be more energetic."

I nodded, and proceeded to the kitchen, and retrieved some hare blood from my refrigerator. I heated it to body temperature and placed it, with two cups, on a tray and carried it to the living room.

"Bunny blood will keep you bouncy," I laughed as I poured hi some. He chuckled and quickly devoured it. His eyes turned darkish butterscotch.

"Thank you, Bella. I was much in need of that," he thanked me, his face full of mild gratitude. "My pleasure, Jonathon. Forgive me for asking, but to what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked curiously.

* * *

**AN****: I think the scene in this one is actually quite interesting. :) Why there's Pride and Prejudice here though, I have no idea. Perhaps mini-me took a stab at being culturally educated? XD  
**


	46. Adopted

Disclaimer: flower.

**AN****: I'm sorry it's so tiny.  
**

* * *

ADOPTED

46

When 4 years old Bella is adopted into the Cullens, she and 5 year old Edward grow extremely close. Edward is like Bella's old brother, but more is extremely protective of her. As soon as he saw her, he got a crush on her, although Bella only thinks of him as a best friend. When Bella joins high school and Edward becomes a player. They fight and Bella get's a new friend called Jacob Black. Edward and Bella become friends again, but then Jacob and Bella go out, making Edward really jealous. He loves her. He fights with Jacob, and Bella gets really mad. One morning, she's missing. Edward learns that she's gone to a boarding school in Pheonix, Arizona.

* * *

**AN: ...meow. Bella 'gets' a new friend. XD  
**


	47. New Life, New Rules

Disclaimer: Rainbow.

**AN****: So random - I don't know where mini-me got these ideas from. -_-  
**

* * *

NEW LIFE, NEW RULES

47

In Eclipse, Bella was bitten by Riley before he and Victoria were killed. She turns into a vampire. She stays in the change for six years instead of three days. Bella now lives with the Cullens and Edward grew tired of waiting for Bella, and is now with Tanya. They all move to Scotland to live with the Denali's, who now live there.

Bella meets Renee's and Phil's grandchildren. They are Mark, Josh, Scott, Sarah, Amelia and Elizabeth. Only Elizabeth is anything like Bella, and they become friends.

Tanya hates Bella but for no reason. When Tanya meets Eliza, she thirsts for her blood and bites her. Eliza is thought to have been killed in a car-crash, and is now a vampire. Her power is to know other gifts/powers. She can't find Bella's gift.

Tanya is so sorry to Eliza and Bella that she's nice to her. Then they meet Anthony, another vampire, and Tanya falls in love. She breaks up with Edward, and he's distraught. Bella comforts him, no matter how much it hurts her.

One day, Eliza learns Bella's power. Bella is forced to take away others' pain, like a shield for misfortune. She was like this when she was human as well and that is why she was so unlucky. Edward can't help love Bella, but keeps it a secret.

Unfortunately, Bella finds out, and is in even more pain. Unexpectedly, Eliza dies in a house fire. They move to Berlin and Bella's distant to everyone, especially Edward.

* * *

**AN****: There's a theme running through these pieces. Bella must always be a trooper. XD  
**


	48. Blind Soul - One

Disclaimer: derpmerpnberp

**AN****: It's a long one this time. WHY DID I MAKE SUCH STUPID PLOTS WHYYY  
**

* * *

BLIND SOUL

48

* * *

Chapter 1 - Lunch

Edward's Point of View:

"Emmett!" Alice moaned. "School starts in three hours, and we" - Alice gestures to herself and Rose - "have to get ready, so can we _please_ go now?" she begged.

Jasper and I chuckled while Emmett pouts, already given up. Nothing and no-one, not even Jasper, stands in the way of Alice when she wants something badly, especially fashion. Rose begins to stand up from our game of Cluedo, knowing that Alice has won already but Alice herself remains seated, waiting for a confirmation from Emmett about her victory.

He mutters an almost unaudible fine, and Alice jumps up squealing. "Thanks, Em!" she called already upstairs.

Emmett turned around and faced us. Jasper and I burst out laughing again. His face was priceless - he looked like the love of his life just broke up with him.

This caused him to fold his arms over his chest and go "humph," which only made us laugh harder.

After about a minute, we calmed down a fraction.

"Can we get on with the game now, please?" Emmett asked impatiently. We chuckled again. Not only was Emmett making us play this silly game, but he made us all make dares if we lost. I smirked at Emmett's dare for me.

"Remember, Edward! If I win, you have to ask the new girl round to our house today," he said.

I rolled my eyes.

Apparently, my brother had forgotten that he was playing with a mind reader. O, well.

Confused?

Well, rumour has it that a new girl is moving to our small town of Forks, and that she is joining the high school. Of course, my family know that this is 100% true since I accidentally heard Mrs. Cope, our school secretary, thinking about it. Alice also saw her handing someone a form that read Isabella Swan - New Student.

Nice name, isn't it?

I was thinking about all this when I heard Emmett acuse someone of the case murder. Cluedo is a detective game and I was Reverend Green. Jasper was Colenel Mustard, and Emmett was Professor Plum. Rose had been Ms. Scarlet and Alice had been Mrs. Peacock. That left Mrs. White, and Esme quickly filled in that position, although she had gone to do some laundry now.

Carlisle was away at hospital doing a night shift, so he couldn't do anything to stop Emmett from playing this (_if you don't know what the board game Cluedo is, I apologize and please let me know in a review, so I don't do it again :) _**(that was mini-me... *shame*)**).

"I accuse Proffesor Plum in the Hall with a candlestick," boomed Emmett.

"Do you really want to accuse yourself of murder?" joked Jasper as he checked the cards. "Yeah, your right though, Em! You win the game!" Jasper exclaimed.

"O, yeah!" Emmett shouted as he jumped up.

"O, no!" I cried as I scrunched into a ball, remembering the dare.

"Wha- O, yeah! Good luck, Edward!" Jasper laughed.

"Uuh, I hate you, Emmett!" I whined.

"Love you too, bro," he laughed.

Two hours later, the girls came downstairs.

"Are you guys ready?" Rosalie asked.

"Yup," we answered simaltaneously.

Alice giggled and skipped to Jasper's side. "Well, come on, then!" she sighed.

I smiled and followed her to the kitchen.

"Esme?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, son?" she answered, not looking up from her magazine.

"Is it okay if we have some company later?" he asked.

All the girls froze, including Esme.

I held back a groan when Emmet started explaining. Once he was done, everyone was staring at me. Well, this was awkward. I thought of something to break the ice.

"I haven't grown another head, have I?" I asked looking at my shoulders and back at my family. Everyone seemed to appreciate my silence filler since they all started chuckling. All except Esme.

She just stared at me. Her face went from shock to happiness in a second. "Really, Edward?" she asked. I just nodded half-heartedly.

_I'm so happy for Edward. I hope this is a nice human... I'm sure she will be_, Esme thought. Leave it to my mother to know exactly what to say... or think.

"Thank you, Esme," I said. Everyone looked at me in surprise, other than Esme, who just smiled warmly, and replied "Any time, honey," and went back to her magazine.

I sneaked a peak at my watch. "Guys, it's time to go!" I reminded everyone.

But everyone's attention was already captured by Alice and Rosalie, who were holding hands and jumping up and down in a circle singing "New friend, new friend. La, la, la, la, la, la."

Emmett, Jasper and I were soon on the floor in a fit of laughter.

"Girls," Esme chatised in mock disappointment.

"Sorry, Esme," they chorused.

"Come _on_," Emmett moaned, standing up and dusting himself.

"Ok, ok!" Alice said, and soon, we were all seated in my Volvo.

"Em?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Can I please do the dare tomorrow instead of today?"

He thought about it.

"Please?"I encouraged.

"Uh, fine," he granted, and then went back to kissing Rose.

"Guys, get a room," Jasper laughed as I drove out of our driveway. I heard Alice smack Jasper on the back of the head.

"They are cute, now cut it out," she chided.

_Edward?..._ Jasper.

Since I was driving, and he was in the back, I couldn't exactly look at him in confusion, so I just raised my eyebrows in the rearview mirror looking at him.

_Do me a favour?_

I nodded fractionally.

He explained the plan in his mind. That was good, especially for him. I winked at him.

Alice got a vision of what we were going to do and she liked it. _I am so in_, she thought.

Rose and Emmett were still making out in the back seat. As I turned into the Forks High car park, Jasper silently locked his door. I parked the car in the parking space nearest the entrance. Hardly anyone was here yet.

We all jumped out of the car and as soon as all the doors were closed, I locked the car. We peered inside.

"The lovebirds have come up for air," Alice giggled. I was smiling while Jasper was full out laughing.

"Look at ... Emmet's ... face!" he gasped between laughs.

"God, could they be any more immature?" Rosalie hissed.

"Come on guys. Please let us out!" Emmett moaned. "Don't make me break your car, Edward," he added menacingly.

I gulped. He wouldn't... would he?

"O, yes he would, Edward," Alice warned.

"Fine, Emmett," I allowed, unlocking my Volvo.

They stepped out and made their way wordlessly to the main school building. We looked at eachother and grinned.

"Looks like Wosie-poo is rubbing off on Emmie," Alice said.

We stopped outside the office.

"Edward, remember to hand in our forms, please," Alice reminded me.

O, yeah. The forms on our health. Age: 17 (or 98). Blood type: light (or living dead).

I smirked. "Will do, Alice," I assured her, and with that, I made my way back to the car and retrieved the forms. Just when I turned and began to walk back to the office, I heard a gasp from the entrance of the car-park. As I turned around, I could have sworn I heard a tinkling melodic voice, in the lowest possible volume, utter "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. Vampire."

I immediately swung around.

No-one.

Wait, who was that? A girl was walking into the carpark, well more like stumbling. She tripped on the sidewalk and went flying.

I was still in shock from what I had just heard, so I didn't exactly go help her. She landed on all fours, and I heard the voice again.

Yes, I confirmed. It was definitely her.

This time, she said, "Sometimes, being blind _sucks_!"

I chuckled despite myself, and went to help her up. As soon as I touched her, she looked up.

I avoided eye contact and helped her up. When she was on her two feet, I let go of her.

"Thank you," she murmered.

"I'm Edward Cullen," I said, holding out my hand. "And you are?"

She took my hand, and shook it. She had a strong grip - it reminded me of Emmett's grasp. "Isabella Swan," she said.

I looked up, surprised.

Apparently, I had no effect on her. Not only did my cold skin not shock her, but her heart beat remained steady. It didn't even stutter a fraction like every other human girl I'd met.

I attempted to read her mind.

Nothing.

Wow, that's a first. This girl was special.

Once I looked at her properly, I felt as if my dead heart would flutter. Her looks just added to my long list of impossibilities about her. Wavy, mahogany hair framed a pale, heart-shaped face. Her skin was pale and gave the impression of translucent silk. It was definitely soft, I could tell this by the hand I was shaking.

She was wearing dark blue jeans with a lilacy-violet shirt, which was covered by a darker purple cardigan. It complemented her perfectly. Her nose was perfectly straight and angular, and her lips were pink and luscious.

If it wasn't for her beating heart and the faint blush in her cheeks, I could have easily mistaken her as a vampire. She was certainly beautiful enough to be one.

But her eyes were her most amazing and captivating feature by far, and they were completely unique. A light, rich shade of lilac with dark voilet streaks leading from the outer border to the pupil of the eye was the only thing in my mind.

What shocked me more than this absurd but beautiful hue was the pupil - it was totally white. She was looking down at the ground and was blushing a lovely rose. I wonder why

I noticed that she was wearing white and violet sneakers/trainers (whatever you call them) with velcro straps. How she could have managed to trip in _those_, I couldn't imagine.

Now, I could guess why she was blushing.

I dropped my and to my side (rather reluctantly, which surprised me) when something popped into my mind and refused to get out.

"If you don't mind me asking, are you really blind?" I asked quite sheepishly.

She kept looking down and began to walk. "No," she said, with a ring of finality. "I'm not blind."

But, she said... when she fell... never mind.

We reached the office and said "See you later," simultaneously.

We both smiled. That's when Isabella finally looked up at me. I looked into her eyes, and I felt as if I could stare into them forever and never get tired. They were like two deep pools and I wanted to swim in them continueosly.

I chuckled at my metaphor.

"What?" she asked self-concious, instantly looking down.

"O, it's nothing," I ammended.

"O-k then. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," she said, unintentionally pouting.

Great! She was making me feel guilty.

Isabella walked into the office where Mrs. Cope was signing some other medical forms. Her thoughts blanked when I walked up to her. She hadn't noticed Isabella.

"Mrs Cope?" I asked politely. "Here are the Cullen and Hale medical forms."

_Too young, too young, too young _she kept thinking. "Thank you, dear," she thanked me.

I smiled and nodded, and headed out the room. For some reason, I stopped outside the reception office to wait for Isabella.

"Um, excuse me?" Isabella stuttered. Mrs Cope looked up and gasped, but quickly composed herself.

"Yes?" she answered.

"I'm the new Student, Isabella Swan," she explained, although it came out sounding more like a question. I chuckled quietly, although Isabella turned around and looked at the door. How could she have heard me - she would need vampire hearing!

Mrs. Cope nodded and got out Isabella's student folder. "Isabella, I am Mrs. Cope, the school secretary and receptionist. Do you have your medical form?" she explained.

I looked down at the floor and noticed it lying near the door.

"Yes, but I must have dropped it," Isabella said worriedly.

I picked the stiff piece of paper up and took a fleeting glance at it. It said that she was blind, _completely_ blind, and that her parents were lost when she was four. She has lived alone ever since she was ten!

I quickly walked into the office and said, "I found this lying outside the door, so I thought you might want it."

Isabella had been staring at the floor the whole time, but suddenly, she looked up at me with a breathtaking smile.

"Thank you, Edward," Mrs Cope said. I nodded and turned for the door. "O, could you please stay here, dear? To escort Isabella to her next class? She's blind, you see," Mrs Cope asked.

I nodded again and went to stand by the door.

Isabella was staring at the floor blindely again. That's what blind people do. They don't exactly have any thing to look at, do they? - I reminded myself.

"Mrs Cope?" she asked timidly.

"Yes, dear?"

"Although I am blind, I can still do most normal things. I have even taught myself how to read, so I am not as disabled as some may think," Isabella explained.

"Really, dear?"

"Yes."

"Well, you will need another guide, nevertheless. For the classes that Edward can't make," she said, scrolling down her computer. "A, yes. Mike Newton, ok? Your teachers will have to sign this slip," Mrs Cope said. "Have a nice first day."

Isabella nodded, thanked her and walked out the door without a backwards glance. I walked with her to the parking lot, wondering why Isabella had lied about being blind. She then stopped and asked, "Um Edward? Where do I go for Trig first period?"

Yes, I thought silently. "That's my first class, too. It starts in five minutes, so I guess we should get going," I said, secretely smug that I got to be with this interesting girl for a whole hour.

She nodded and said, "Lead the way."

More students were beginning to arrive now.

"So, who's Mike Newton?" she asked, trying to make conversation.

"He's in Trig, too. I'll introduce you after class," I said. She nodded. I stopped outside the classroom, causing her to bump into me. She began to fall, so I held onto her waist.

Blushing, she said, "Sorry. And thanks."

"Don't worry," I said. "So you'll be ok now? I mean, you said that you just needed help finding the right classrooms,"I asked, opening the door for her.

"Thank you, and yes, I'll be fine. _See_ you after class, alright?" she joked.

I chuckled. "Most definitely."

* * *

**AN****: Let's just all agree that mini-me was an _idiot_. The second (unfinished) chapter is pretty long, so I'll post it as a new chapter. Honestly, I can't wait to get all of these posted and over with. XD  
**


	49. Blind Soul - Two

Disclaimer: nopeeee.

**AN****: Here's the second chapter, as well as the summary at the end.  
**

* * *

BLIND SOUL

49

* * *

Chapter 2 - Lunch

I took my seat at the back of the classroom, and looked up in time to see Jasper walk into the classroom.

Isabella was standing at the front corner of the room - Mr Varner hadn't come yet. She just stood there, staring blindely ahead of her.

Mike came in talking to another boy called Tyler. Mike looked around the classroom, his eyes resting on Isabella. _Wow, she's beautiful. I love her eyes. I wonder if it's true that she's blind_, he thought.

He walked up to her and said, "Hello. I'm Mike, your guide? Are you Isabella Swan?"

She nodded. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Mike," she said holding out her hand.

He shook it and asked, "Is it true that your blind? I mean, Mrs Cope says you were," - Isabella sighs - "But I wasn't sure. Are you?"

By now, the whole class was quiet and staring at Mike and Isabella. She didn't know this though.

Jasper, who sat next to me, was also looking at Isabella, but perhaps not as intently as others. _Edward?_ he thought.

I looked at him.

_Is that the new girl?_

I nodded.

_I can't read her emotions. I just keep getting this message. Listen._ He tried to read her emotions, but all he (and I through him) could feel was nothing. Then a voice started to say something. It was Isabella's voice - it said this: Stop while you still can.

I looked at Jasper, wide eyed.

_You try read her mind_, he thought.

By now, Mike had let go of her hand. It was only a few seconds after he had asked the question. All through the conversation, Isabella had been looking at the floor. No-one had seen her eyes properly.

She looked up and the whole class, including Mike and Jasper, gasped.

"Yes, I am, but don't worry. I won't need your help _too_ much. I'm sorry," she apologized.

Then everyone thought along the same lines. _Is that poor girl apologizing for being born blind!?_

Mr Varner finally appeared in the doorway.

"Mr Newton, please get back to your seat," he said. Some people snickered.

I tried to read Isabella's mind and the same thing happened. _Stop while you still can._

Apparently Mr Varner hadn't noticed Isabella. She was staring at the floor again, eyes unmoving. He turned around and was very surprised to see a young, pretty girl standing in the shadows of the room. He jumped about a foot in the air.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" he asked her.

She stayed unmoving.

"Hello?" he asked.

Mike Newton stood up and walked to the front. "She's blind, so she doesn't know you're talking to her. I am her guide," he said. "Bella? Bella, honey? Mr Varner's here," he said in a sickly sweet voice.

Honey!? What the hell!?

_Dude, is that his girlfriend?_ I heard a random person think.

Uuh! For some reason, I felt like I wanted to rip Newton limb from limb. Jasper started smirking. Was I... jealous?! I quickly read Jasper's mind.

Yep, definitely jealous. That was really unusual for me, and especially over this human girl.

She looked up and everyone gasped again, vampires included. Her eyes were still purple, but they now had an unmissable tinge of ice-blue blended into them. "My name is not Bella. It's Isabella. Not Bella," she retorted icily, and I could swear I heard her murmur, "Not anymore..."

She then stepped to her side and said, "Hello, I'm the new pupil, Isabella Swan. Can you please sign this? O, and Mrs Cope said something about me sitting with one of my guides, either Mike or Edward" - at that moment, everyone turned to stare at me, but I ignored them and carried on staring at Bella - "Because of my condition, you see," she explained, and then unleashed the power of her smile onto the unaware teacher.

"Y-yes. Here's your slip. P-please can y-you go sit with M-mr. Cullen?" he stuttered.

She turned around, and everyone saw how her eyes had returned to their original state, and she was staring blindly at the floor again. Suddenly, she stepped out into one of the narrow aisles in between the desks and deftly made her way to the vacant desk beside mine.

Unaware of the whole class' stare on her, she carefully took her notepad and pen from her bag to her desk, and felt around for her chair.

Mr Varner called for the class' attention, and so everyone reluctantly averted their gazes to the front.

"Edward," Isabella hissed almost inconspiciously, still standing.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"Is my chair in the right place? I've had enough staring to last for over a lifetime, and I doubt falling flat on my bum would get me off to a very good start!" she whisper laughed.

I adjusted the placing of the chair minisculy, and then she sat down.

All through the lesson, Varner droned on, urging us to take notes on his lecture. My mind didn't exactly have to pay attention - I already knew all of this, ad did all the Cullens.

Instead, I focused my attention on Isabella, as had most of the class. Her eyes were just staring unmovingly on the paper, while her hand (and the pen) were running across the top of the page, coming lower and lower until she reached the bottom.

She would then flip the page and carry on with the next one, without hesitation.

Her writing was clear and elegant. On the top she had written _Trigonometry Notes with Mr Varner, by Isabella Swan_. Her writing was like mine, but somehow more old-fashioned.

I looked carefully at her notes and realised that it was a word for word copy of Mr. Varner's speech.

Half way through the lesson, he said "I can see that only one or two of you" - he said this directly to Isabella, although she didn't know this - "have been paying attention, so let's do a partner mental exercise. You all may pick a partner now, and learn all about them. Someone you don't know, please. By the end of this class, you should have played 20 questions with at least 5 people. Please remain quiet, and now pick your partners," he said.

Every-one wanted to be with Isabella. She just sat in her seat. For some reason, I wanted to learn more about her. I don't know why, but the name Isabella Swan was faintly familier, like from a forgotten dream.

"Isabella?" I asked.

Her head whipped round. "Yes?" she answered.

"Do you want to be partners?" I asked.

"Ok," she said, unsurprised.

"Can there be a few rules, though? Lie not answering uncomfortable questions?" she suddenly asked nervously.

"Sure. You can start."

"Alright, then. What do you look like?" Isabella asked, blushing.

"O..." I said. That was a question I had never been asked before, but then again, I had never played 20Q with someone blind. "Um... well, I am very pail, I have bronze, untidy hair... uuh, I am about 3 inches taller than you, not too muscular. That's about it. O, and my eyes are.. uuh... topaz," I described.

"O," she said. I then heard _someone_ whisper, "You looked much better with green eyes."

I stared at her, shocked. "Your turn," she stated.

"Ok, then. Why are your eyes like how they are?" I proceeded.

"Um..." she said, unwilling to answer. Her hand slipped underneath the table and she crossed index and middle finger. I couldn't help but think about how innocent yet guilty the action was. She _then_ said, "I'm not sure," and I noticed that she was a terrible liar. "My turn again," she exclaimed gleefully. "How old are you?" Isabella asked.

"17," I said without hesitation. Years of saying the lie were making it sound more convincing. "You?"

"17."

We carried on like this until we came to relationships.

She asked, "So do you have a girlfriend?" blushing furiously.

"No. You?" I said, honestly curious. "I mean a boyfriend, of course!" I quickly ammended.

She giggled, and my mind went into shock. It was an absolutely amazing, unbelievably _stunning_ sound. All I could think was wow. Just... wow.

Suddenly, the bell rang, snapping me out of my daze.

"I have to go now to Spanish. Bye, Edward. I _think_ I know where it is..." Isabella said.

"No worries, Isabella. I've got Spanish next, too. Come on, I'll walk you there," I assured her.

She smiled at me sweetly and I returned it, even though I knew she she was blind. It felt rude not returning it.

She gathered her notes and somehow followed me.

"How do you _do_ that, Isabella?" I asked incredulously. "You are supposed to be blind!"

She had a cute confused expression which looked adorable on her. "I have my ways," she said mysteriously.

She slipped up on the floor surface then, and again, I caught her, but this time, bridal style. She began to blush furiously and thanked me.

I smirked, and opened the door for her.

"Thank you," she said again.

She walked up to our Spanish teacher, Mrs. Montez. Mrs. Montez. spoke in only spanish to her. I was about to go translate for Isabella, but was stopped short when she replied in fluent spanish. In this class, she was sent to sit between Mike and Tyler.

The class's assignment was to translate Mrs Montez's lecture into English. By the time she had finished talking, only six people had been able to do that.

Alice, Emmett, me, Isabella, Tyler and Mike raised our hands indicating that we were finished. It was obvious that Tyler and Mike had copied off Isabella. The problem was that she couldn't actually _see_ them do it, so there was no chance of her stopping them.

Mrs Montez collected the Cullen's papers, but stopped when she got to Isabella. She stooped down and whispered something in her ear. Even I wasn't able to hear it with my vampire hearing.

Isabella nodded and handed in her paper.

She then started doodling on her notepad.

Mike turned and handed her a paper. I tuned into his mind and learnt that he had written _Isabella__?_

She wrote back _Yes?_

_Can I call you Bella?_ - Mike

_NO!_ - Isabella

_Ok, ok, sorry. How about Izzy? _- Mike

_Fine_ - Isabella

_I thought you were blind, so how can you read? _- Mike

_Yes, I am blind, but I taught myself _- Izzy

I didn't miss how she had changed her name, but Mike did.

_How?_ - Mike

_That's for me to know and you to find out _- Izzy

_So, Izzy, what's your next class?_ - Mike

_Um..._ - Izzy

_What?_ - Mike

_Let me see. I've got English, with Mr Gillespie - _Izzy

_Cool, that's my next class_ - Mike

_Ok _- Izzy

_Sit with me at_ _lunch?_ - Mike

_Sorry, maybe tomorrow_ - Izy

_Cool_ - Mike

Suddenly, the bell rang, bringing me back to my own mind.

Drat.

I had government next, not English, so I wouldn't be with Isabella. I packed my things and looked up.

Mike was waiting for Isabella, who was putting her books away. She then told Mike that she had to go talk to Mrs Montez, so he could wait outside.

Mike nodded, smiled, and walked out the classroom.

Isabella silently made her way up to Mrs. Montez's desk. I packed up slowly, wanting to hear their conversation.

"Isabella, I'm just going to come out with it, ok?" Mrs. Montez began.

Isabella nodded.

"Where you are currently sitting, others cannot help copy off you, so I am going to move you to the only place where I can trust your work will be safe. From now on, you are to sit with Alice and Edward. Is that ok?"

Isabella nodded again and walked out the door, almost bumping into Mike at the doorway.

"Oops, sorry!" she quickly murmered.

I made my way up to her before she could leave.

"Yeah, Edward?" she asked before I had a chance to speak.

"Hey, Isabella. I was wondering, would you be interested in sitting with me and my siblings for lunch today?" I asked.

"Sorry, but I think I'm gonna sit alone at lunch, get to know everyone," she answered, apologetic. "Thanks though!" she hastily added on as the bell rang.

"See you later," Isabella called, already down the corridoor.

Frustrated, I made my way to government. I shared this class with all of my family.

We all sat down in our usual seats. Rosalie walked up to me and asked to talk to me. Class still wouldn't start for another five minutes so I agreed, following her out the door.

Her thoughts were gone again, so I knew that she was thinking about Bella, from her human life.

Wait a second... what was that girl's second name again... Rosalie would know. Was it sparrow? No, definitely not. I wonder if she had anything to do with Isabella Swan?

Rosalie turned to face me. "Listen, Edward," she began. "You know the new girl? Isabella Swan?

I nodded, wondering where she was going with this.

"Does that name seem oddly familiar to you?" she asked.

"Yep," I replied, puzzled to how she knew this.

"Maybe it's because that is the same name as little Bella Swan Hale from my human life!" she crowed excitedly. Her eyes were exploding with joy.

"You're right!" I said, shocked.

"I didn't kill her after all!" Rose said, even happier.

That was what brought me back to real life. This was impossible, and for many reasons too.

"Rose, it's just a coincidence. One, because you definitely killed her, and you cremated her in the end, remember?" I explained. Her face fell drastically, but I knew I had to continue. "And anyway, if she was still somehow alive, that was _years_ ago! She would have to be an old grandma, at the very least."

But Rosalie wouldn't give up. "Edward, she looks exactly like her!" she hissed.

The bell rang again, yanking us from our fervent argument.

"You haven't seen her yet. She is only described like Bella. You'll see at lunch," I said as we strode to our seats.

Rosalie whispered, "Isabella is blind, so was Bella."

"Coincidence."

"Rosalie dropped it, but I knew she hadn't let it go.

Class went by sluggishly, failing miserably at the task I had appointed it - it was supposed to act as a distraction from my latest vexation.

How was it possible for Rosalie's assumption to be true? There was no possible way for Rosalie to be right. When she was a human, Rose had adopted a small kid called Bella Swan, but she added 'Hale' onto it. She took care of Bella for two years, but was then transformed into a vampire.

Almost immediately after her change, she went to find Bella again.

Unfortunately, she hadn't mastered her thirst by then. Well, you can guess what happened...

She had the four year old girl's corpse cremated.

That proves Rosalie's theory to be false. But even after this reinforcement of evidence, I wasn't at ease. There was still a part of me which still couldn't believe Rose's idea to be completely wrong. She had quite a few valid points - Isabella looked exactly like the Bella from Rosalie's earliest memories, but much older.

They had the exact same name, even though Isabella didn't want to be called Bella.

Isabella's articulation, manner of talking, her behaviour and her writing calligraphy all make her seem like us, like she's from a different time.

BRING!

Suddenly, the bell rang, snapping me out of my feverent thoughts.

Alice was looking agitated, so was Jasper (because Alice was), Rosalie was just like me - snapping out of a long trail of thoughts, looking around in shock.

Our eyes locked gazes, and we grinned at the same time.

Emmett seemed to very eager to have a fake lunch, as he was in a flurry packing all his things up. He rushed out of the room before I even had a chance to tune into his thoughts.

Apparently, I wasn't the only one who noticed the usually lazy Emmett's hasty exit. All of us, other than Alice, were looking after him in confusion. Rosalie shrugged an focused her attention on Alice, as did I.

"Alice?" Jasper asked carefully. "Are you ok?"

She looked at him in worry. "Lunch just disappeared," she trilled anxiously, her soprano voice sharp with worry.

Jasper and I realised what this meant, and began to frown. Rosalie had no idea though. She looked at Alice in confusion, clearly annoyed.

"What are you talking about?" she wondered.

I opened my mouth to explain, but Alice managed to interrupt my sentance before I had even started talking. "I can't see lunch. Something" -

"or something," Jasper interrupted.

Is blocking," I continued.

"My vision," Alice finished, laughing at how we all managed to get a word in.

Rosalie, however, didn't seem to find anything even remotely humorous though. "What?" she snapped rudely.

We were all laughing too much to answer her.

"She said _I can't see lunch. Something or someone is is blocking my vision._ I hope you manage to thwart this inconvenience promptly, Alice," a quiet voice murmured to us.

We looked up in time to see Isabella scurry out the room.

"That was her!" I hissed.

"You don't think she... she understood what we said, do you?" Alice stuttered in shock.

Compared to Rosalie's expression, Alice seemed calm. Eyes the size of car wheels, Rosalie stared after Isabella with an expression so incredulous, it seemed almost comical.

I would have chuckled had the situation not have been so serious.

"That... was... Bella," she breathed, too overcome with shock to say any more than the hesitant realisation.

"Bella? What are you talking about? Rosalie, what do you mean?" Jasper asked. She was still staring at the door, and didn't appear to have heard him. "Isn't her name Isabella? Or does she like being called Bella?"

Alice gasped suddenly. "I think she knows what we are," she cried.

"What? No, it's impossible," Jasper said to her.

I decided to intervene.

"Not entirely," I murmured quietly.

Everyone instantly shut their mouths, and turned to me with desparate questioning gazes. Even Rosalie snapped out of her trance by shaking her head as if to sort everything out in her mind. She turned, her eyes boring into mine.

"What do you mean, Edward?" she asked, mouthing everyone's thoughts. I began to wish I hadn't said anything.

"Nevermind," I muttered unhappily.

Alice frowned in frustration. "For fashion's sake, Edward! Just tell us!"

I happened to glance at the classroom clock. Already a quarter of lunch had passed. "I'll explain at our table," I said. They caught on quickly, and we all shuffled to the cafeteria in an uncomfortable silence.

We walked in quietly enough, but still the cafeteria's loud babble decreased drastically as we collected our lunch.

Much to my relief, as soon as we were seated, the teenagers' attention was taken elsewhere. Apparently, someone had 'accidentally' spilt some water on Mike Newton.

I his a smirk. At least something was going right today.

Once we were seated at our usual table, I scoured the cafeteria with my eyes for Isabella, but much to my disappointment and surprise, I couldn't find her, nor could I see her in anyone's mind or hear her voice.

I couldn't hear her mind either, but that wasn't too much of a surprise.

I suddenly remembered something. She hadn't told me if she had a boyfriend, or not.

I quickly discarded the irrelevant thought, before Jasper could notice the slight embarrassment I could feel.

"Wait a second," Rosalie suddenly said. "Where's Emmett?"

I looked around, and noticed that I couldn't find him either.

Alice shrugged, but then seemed to realise what she had just done. "I don't know!" she cried in horror.

"Don't worry, Alice. I'm sure your sight isn't going or anything," Jasper assured her soothingly.

She moaned at the new suggestion. "My sight might be going?" she cried hysterically.

Jasper suddenly looked very guilty, and I had to bite back a smile. He saw me, and scowled at me before turning to Alice and trying to reassure her that the idea was absurd.

I turned to Rosalie, who was still searching for Emmett. "Rosalie?" I asked her.

She looked at me, her expression holding slight irritation to the fact that I had diverted her attention from her search for her husband. "What, Edward?" she snapped at me rather rudely.

I frowned at her. "There's no need to be so rude, Rose," I chatised her, feeling a bit annoyed. After all, it wasn't me who was no where to be found - that was Emmett's job.

Just as that thought was going through my mind, I spotted Emmett. He was just entering the bustly cafeteria, looking sort of disappointed. Wondering why he looked so crestfallen, I turned to my sister, who, for once in her life, was looking bashful.

Deciding an apology wasn't in call for from her, I cut her of just as she was about to start talking. "Anyway, I was just going to tell you that your boyfriend just came in here, and he's getting his lunch now," I informed her, smiling.

"For your information, Edward, Emmett is not my boyfriend, he's my husband and I know you - " she stopped mid-sentance, seeming to actually digest the important part of what I had said to her. "Wait, Emmie's here now?" she said spinning round in her seat to search for him again.

I wrinkled my nose at her nickname for the massive muscled bear-brained vampire. I didn't say anything about it though. Who was I to comment on love - having never experienced romance myself, I had no right.

Still that didn't mean I couldn't tease. No, it definitely did not mean that at all... I grinned to myself.

As Emmett drew closer to our table, Rose's smile morphed into a frown. "Where the hell were you, Emmett? You went off after class and you didn't even tell me where, or why. I was getting worried you had gone off to - "

I quickly cut her of, knowing that what she was about to say needn't be heard by any respectable person. "What she means, Emmett, is that you did a wierd thing running off, and we all want to now where," I said, pointing to all of us.

Emmett grinned, and then sat down between me and Rosalie. Rather than answering our question though, Emmett asked one of his own. "What's up with her?" he inquired, inclining his head towards Alice.

Jasper said, "Alice is worried her sight might be going. I'm trying to convince her that it's _obviously_ not," after which Alice rolled her eyes at him.

"Way to go to make me sound like the bad guy." She then turned to Emmett and said, "I'm just a bit worried about what's going to happen in a few minutes."

"What? Is the roof going to fall or something?" Rosalie asked sarchastically.

Alice ignored her sardonic tone and just said, "that is the problem, I don't know! Because the vision's blocked or something."

I frowned and asked, "Well, how far can you see up to?"

She raised her eyebrows at me, before concentrating. "I can see up to Rosalie trying to explain something to us, Jasper laughing and then Edward laughing too. After that, everything's gone."

"And that's...?" Jasper asked.

"Four minutes away," she supplied for us.

"Well, then, I guess we'll just have to be patient and wait and see, right?" I asked everyone, trying to calm the tense, expectant atmosphere that Alice's explanation had created.

Emmett nodded with me and Jasper smiled.

They always said I was good at reassuring.

When we realised the girls weren't even listening, Emmett and I eyed Jasper.

He looked at us questioningly. _What_? he thought.

I rolled my eyes at him, while Emmett began a strange display of expressions.

"Emmett? What the hell are you doing?" Alice asked him.

"I... well, I was... uh..." he answered.

Luckily for Emmett though, Jasper finally got the message, and sent waves of calm emotion to Rosalie, who was still stressing out about Isabella and Bella, and to Alice, who was stressing about her vision, or the absence of it.

"Jasper!" Rose said to him, trying (but failing) to sound annoyed.

He gave up the pretense of sly calming, and asked Rosalie outright, "What's got you so nervous anyway, Rose?"

O, great. Now, Rose would go spouting her ridiculous theories. "How I wish you hadn't asked that, Jasper," I complained to him.

He turned his confused gaze to me. I just shook my head, making him turn back to Rose.

* * *

Summary

Isabella Maria Swan is a girl who moves to Forks, but she lives alone. In school, she is thought to be a normal girl, but everyone is wrong. She is blind, but she still sees. She was born blind, so she has violet eyes. She sees the truth and every single secret of a person by seeing their soul as a golden light. She also reads minds and she can read, write, drive, run etc by looking with her mind. She goes to Forks school and everyone takes a liking to her, even the teachers and the Cullens. She is invited over by none other than Edward to the Cullen house. Bella goes, and no one knows that she is blind. Once she gets to the house, she accidentally says she is blind. She then tells the Cullens that she knows their secret and says vampires. She explains how she sees, and then finds out that she knows everyone. Bella is reborn into a family every life. She was in her 53rd life when the Volturi were born. She has been in the life of all the Cullens, human and vampire lives. She has actually known every mythical creature, every vampire, werewolf, goblin, pixie etc. She then tells each person how she knew them. She knew Carlisle because she was his human best friend, she was Edward's human girlfriend, she was in the asylum with Alice and was her only friend, she was Esme's first child, she was the child Rosalie adopted when she was human, she was Emmett's sister in human life and she was the only person Jasper was close to when he was in the army when he was human since she disguised herself as a boy and sneaked into the army. Edward falls in love with Isabella, but she is then kidnapped by the Volturi. She leaves her family as soon as she turns four in every life, and she cannot die of age. She does not get sick, but she only dies when she is put in fire. She is then instantly reborn. She is one-of-a-kind. Bella stops aging when she turns 17, and stays like that. She can choose what family she is to be reborn into. She can run faster than any vampire and she has the strength of a newborn. Before she is kidnapped, she says to Rose that she might have a child afterall. She can also turn invisible. She says to Edward See you in a few years and then turns invisible and kisses him. She then goes home and is kidnapped. She is tortured by the Volturi because they all get upset that none of their powers work on her. She is then killed and word is sent to the Cullens. Then Rosalie somehow turns human for a year after getting pregnant. She gives birth to a violet-eyed child and called her Isabella Swan Maria Miracle. She grows up and Rosalie turns vampire again. Bella keeps her memory all the time. When inside Rose, she lowers her barriers and talks to Edward by mind. When Bella is seven, she tells the Cullens that she has to leave again. She then goes, and Edward is distraught. She told them that she is leaving for their own good. She should have left when she was four, but didn't so she was given another power; to be able to turn vampires into non-aging humans for a year. 10 years later, they are all back in Forks, and the first day of high school was where they all meet again...

* * *

**AN****: Yup. *very embarrassed***


	50. Ghosts Resurrected: Halloween

Disclaimer: CAN I STOP NOW PLEASE

**AN****: This is the last... Belward(?) fanfic I wrote (that I can find). Enjoy laughing. ;) I don't think Bella shows up once, actually.**

* * *

GHOSTS RESURRECTED: HALLOWEEN

50

* * *

Chapter 1 - Party Deal

"Please, Dad!"

"No."

"Come on! I already told everyone I was having one."

"Your problem."

"But - " I began, but as usual, I was cut off by my father.

"No, Edward. I've told you once and I've told you a thousand times, you are not having a Halloween party!" he cried exasperatedly, brushing a hand through his blonde hair. "Now quit being a pest and let me watch at least a minute of this game in peace."

He turned back to the expensive television set. I rolled my eyes , knowing that it meant Carlisle had said his last say on the matter.

It was just so unfair!

I, Edward freaking Cullen, was _not_ having the party after all. It was essential that I have one.

After climbing so high up the TSL (teenage social ladder), I had to have one.

No one who is a some one ever backs out of something as big as this.

No one.

Not even freaks like... like Mike Newton. Even he would stop at a humiliation as terrbiel as this. If freaks like Mike were up to Halloween bashes, I obviously had to be.

"Dad," I said bluntly, trying once again.

"Uh, huh?" he said distractedly, too caught up in the game to seriously listen.

Annoyed, I quickly strode to the T.V. screen and switched it off from the plug.

"Could you at least listen?" I asked irritatedly.

"We have discussed this already, son," Carlisle said in a deadly voice. "Besides, I was listening."

"Properly," I complained.

"Details, details," he grumbled.

"Listen, so about that party thing," I began hurriedly, noticing Carlisle's eye roll.

"How about if I... I dunno... I know, maybe I could have it in the old Russian Manor, and not here?" I suggested hopefully.

"No way is that happening. The Russian Major is public property. Anyway, you're too young."

It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Talking about too young," Carlisle started, noticibly changing the subject. "Kiven doesn't have any supervision for trick or treating. You could go with him?"

"I don't think so," I laughed. "Mom would have gone with him. It's her job."

"Well, Renee isn't with us anymore," he said quietly.

Suddenly, my temper flared up. "Well, she would be if you hadn't scared her off, now, wouldn't she!?" I shouted, seeing only red.

"Edward..." said an apalled, tearful voice.

I turned around, my temper back to normal, only to see my younger twin sister, Alice, staring at me. Her eyes held the emotions I was most afraid off.

Immediately, I felt the horrible feeling of guilt grow in my stomach, traveling up to make my voice much quieter.

I looked back to my father. He looked dreadfully sorrowful, making me all the more guilty knowing I did that to him.

"I'm really sorry, Dad," I whispered. "Look, I'll go with Kevin, ok?"

Recovering himself, Carlisle nodded silently.

I knew that what I was about to do was cruel, but I couldn't help myself.

"As long as I can have a party."

"Only if Alice will be there, since I'll be out of town for that week," he said tiredly.

I grinned.

"Deal."

* * *

Chapter 2 - Preparations

"Come on, Kev. Get a move on!" I said exasperatedly. The kid took hours just getting a costume ready. I dread to think how long the actual trick or treating itself is going to be.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he called from upstairs.

Finally, he appeared.

"And what are you supposed to be, then?" I asked teasingly, but immediately felt guilt crawl into the pit of my stomach as I saw hurt pierce his usually bright green eyes.

"I'm a... well, I'm an alien..." he faltered.

I looked down at the pitiful eight-year old child's costume. It was a large packing box that we got the new coffee table in, only painted green with lots of doodles drawn on it. He was also wearing antennas on his head to top it all off.

"I think it looks great, Kevin," Alice reassured him kindly, skipping in through the front door.

"Thanks, Alice," Kevin trilled, ecstatic.

"Why don't you go wait outside? Edward will be with you in a minute," she asked him maternally.

"Edward doesn't want to. He doesn't even have a costume. Can't you come instead, Alice?" Kevin asked hopefully.

"I' sorry, sweetie," she said. "But I'm really busy right now. I promise I'll come next year, though."

"Ok," Kevin says half-heartedly.

He make for the door, but then quickly turned around, ran to Alice and gave her a fleeting hug and a peck on the cheek. He then hurried out of the house.

I found myself slightly jealous of Alice when he did that, but I shook the thought out of my mind. I didn't care if Kevin liked Alice more than me. I shook my head, attempting to get rid of the useless thoughts, and replace them with ideas of what I'd be doing at my party tonight.

"Get a heart, Edward," Alice suddenly hissed at me, and I was surprised to see her glaring at me. I rolled my eyes, used to this type of outburst from her.

They came frequently enough, though I Had no idea why.

I answered her like I always did. "Whatever, pixie."

She scowled at me, before stomping up the stairs. I laughed mockingly behind her, and then followed Kevin outside.

"Wait a second, Edward!" Alice suddenly screamed to me from upstairs.

"I'm just coming, kid. Wait 1 more minute," I said to Kevin, before trudging back inside and up the stairs. "What is it, pixie?" I asked her irratadely, my hand on the banister.

"Where's the party taking place exactly?" she fired at me.

"Where do you think, genius?" I asked her sardonically, already turning around to go back downstairs.

"No!" she whined, taking hold of my shoulder.

"What!?" I asked her again, exasperated.

"I mean," she began obviously, "where - here, or the Russian Manor?"

I frowned, before shaking my head dubiously. "Well, I've told everyone it's at the manor so what does that tell you?" I said, pulling my arm from under her grasp, and trudging down the stairs.

She called after me, "But it's not even decorated!"

"Salvage what you can," I laughed up to her, quoting something our mom used to say.

I then proceeded to walk out the house and joined Kevin on our street. He looked up at me expectantly, to which I gave hi a look saying, _well, what am I supposed to do?_

"Are we going to stand around all day or get a move on, then?" I said to him.

He began to stutter a bit, but then he thought better of it, and started walking, looking down in embarrassment.

Rolling my eyes, I followed him. Until my party began, it was going to be a long night...

* * *

Chapter 3 - Finally... Not!

"Okay, we've been to almost every house in the city!" I growled at Kevin. "Are you happy now?"

He looked up at me pleadingly. "No we haven't! We haven't been to the Newtons, or the Webbers, or the Stanleys, or the Hales, or the - "

I cut him off. "Okay, not _every_house. It's called rhetorical speaking, genius," I explained to him slowly. "Don't be a retard, dude!"

"But - "

I cut him off again. "And I did say 'almost', you know?" I added.

The truth was, I was avoiding the houses of everyone who was coming to my party. They'd still be at home getting ready. They could not see me!

"We're going home, Kev," I announced. I had to get ready for my own party, didn't I?

* * *

**AN****: The last chapter isn't finished, clearly. After this, we move onto the Jaspella era - although truth be told, it was more of a reading era than a writing one. Mini-me got a few started, though. :P**


	51. Don't Drag Me Down

Disclaimer: Hmmm, yeaaahhnoooooo.

**AN****: And so begins Jasper's reign. Don't get to excited. -.-**

* * *

DON'T DRAG ME DOWN

51

I sprinted with all my power to that white line, everything blurring past me so fast I was wondering if it wasn't just my imagination.

I could see my best friend, Jasper, waiting for me at the end of the track.

Running was the only thing I was good at. Actually, though I hate to agree, I am quite excellent at it.

I sped across the completely un-out of breath. I spun around perkilly only to see Jazzy staring at me in awe. He was holding the ongoing stopwatch in one frozen hand as the other one hung limpely in the air.

"Jasper!" I screamed at him playfully. "The stopwatch!"

He snapped out of it and looked at me apologetically. "O, right. Sorry," he murmered, clicking the button very auspiciously.

I rolled my eyes and giggled. "Seriously, Jazz. Why do I even bother?" I asked jokingly.

"Because I'm soo cool," he laughed. I joined in as we strode arm in arm to the changing rooms.

Me and Jazzy have been life-long best friends ever since kindergarden. He's been there for me forever, and I've watched his back for just as long. We were just tiny kids when we just met, but Jasper had said I was really mature.

I guess it came from having an absent-minded urge-driven loony for a mom.

My mom Renee was like roller-coaster I had been forced to ride since my birth, almost literally.

*flashback*

I woke up with a start.

Even at the age of four I had nightmares, I thought glumly. I looked at my clock. It was ten past eight.

I clambered out of bed carefully so I didn't trip. I was so clumsy that if I didn't fall 6 times a day, it would be a miracle.

My mom, Renee, would still be sleeping.

I ran to my toybox and pulled out my favourite toy, a worn fluffy black bat. After playing with him for around 20 minutes, I decided to get ready. Someone had lain clothes on my minature piano.

It was probably my father, Charlie Swan. He was chief of police here in Forks, and he was also my best friend. He always tried to drive me to kindergarten, which started at half past nine.

When he couldn't, a warm breakfast would be awaiting me on the kitchen table.

Today, that was the case.

I pulled on my checkered pinafore, brushed my hair and glanced at my relfection. Obviously, it would be needing to be tied up.

I fumbled around about about in my drawers for a random ribbon, and I made my best attempt at tying it up.

The green ribbon hung limply onto my bunches. I sighed, and carefully walked down the stairs, my hands above my head to hold onto the dark wooden banister which slithered down the stairway.

My little feet somehow always managed to trip me up, like now, for instance.

I went tumbling down the wooden stairs, bumping my head numerous times. I landed with a thump, instantly freezing up.

It wasn't unusual for me to trip up, actually it was expected, but I had to be careful not to wake Mom up. She is always cross in the mornings.

To my surprise I didn't hear a hoot from her bedroom, not even a little grunt. As unlikely as it may seem, she is probably already awake.

Having entered the kitchen, I quickly at some breakfast and scrambled out the door, being careful to lock the door with a spare key.

I ran up the path and turned onto the pavement.

I finally reached the part of the road where I crossed to the other sidewalk.

Finally, I reached the Kindergarten school, Berryfield. It was the most unsuiting name if there ever was one. The school was completely grey, with smoke stained walls and dirty fences.

*end of flashback*

"Bella? Bella!" someone shouted at me.

"Yeah?" I said stutteringly, looking round and trying to re-orrientere my brain. I realised it was Jasper who had spoken.

"Were you even listening?" he asked me skeptically.

"Course I was!" I said to him.

He grinned at me. "Right, then. What were _we_ talking about?"

I blinked at him. "Possoms."

"Possoms?"

"Yes, possoms."

Jasper was looking at me with a wierd what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about look on his face.

I chuckled and shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, it was the first thing that popped into my head.

* * *

**AN****: Mini-me couldn't even managed to complete first chapters... oh dear.**


	52. Trouble

Disclaimer: just no.

**AN****: So mini-me had read a one-shot that she'd liked very much. She had then proceeded to write a collaboration with the author of said one-shot. The first part of this chapter isn't written by me, but rather by the author (who I think has deleted her account).  
**

* * *

TROUBLE

52

* * *

**NOT WRITTEN BY MINI-ME**

JPOV:

I was waiting for the god damn saloon girl to come back with my ale but she was takin' her god damn time! The dust in the little wooden salon was incredible. Due to the heat, it was swirling in uncontrollable patterns, landing on anything and everything. This just so happened to be my face. I was sweating and unbelievably cranky. My stallion, Bullet, was tied to the pit outside, enough distance from the water tank. I, on the other hand, needed some ale. I wasn't planning on stopping long, just enough time to have a few with some strangers and head on to the next town.

There were women walking around in the typical western dresses including the garters, headpieces, dresses and chokers in dark reds and blacks. None of them held my appeal. They were all shamelessly throwing themselves at the passing cowboys, including myself. I had batted them away without so much looking over the rim of my hat. Finally, the girl returned.

"There ya'll go. Anything else?" she whispered, leaning over showing me her over-exposed cleavage.

"No thank you ma'am." I said in a quiet voice, going back to scoping out the other patrons in the bar.

"Your loss." She sneered before walking over to the man on the stool next to me. He was already drunk and seemed to have a thing for her legs, as he would grip them as he smiled with glazed eyes at her.

Suddenly, the doors to the saloon swung open in which the room's dustiness was disturbed. Through the light I could make out a tall man with a moustache walking through the swinging doors.

"Where's my Isabella?" he hissed to the room. Everyone was rigid in their seats, staring warily at the figure who was still hard to distinguish through the harsh lighting.

"Sheriff." The bartender nodded. "Your Isabella was last seen upstairs..." he whispered, visibly gulping. I knew what that meant. This mysterious 'Isabella' was with a patron; not the kind that came here for a drink.

The Sheriff withdrew his pistol from his belt and aimed it at the ceiling. Firing once, uproar surrounded me as everyone clambered to their feet and withdrawing their pistols. Even the drunk guy that was groping the little filly was suddenly sober. Following suit, I withdrew my pistol and stood up slowly from my stool. There was a hushed silence where you could only hear the Sheriff's boots as he walked across the room.

"Isabella. Get down here." He said calmly, although his face betrayed his anger.

There was a giggle before a door on the second floor was opened. A disheveled man came stumbling out with his shirt untucked and his pants loose around his waist. I shook my head. _Wrong move buddy._I watched in anticipation as the Sheriff withdrew his gun and shot the man, clear between his eyes. The guy slumped to the floor, blood pooling around his head, even some dripping down to the first floor.

Another figure came from the door, stepping over the body, avoiding the blood. She was beautiful. She had thick, brown curling hair, pinned to one side of her face with a blue feathered hair piece. She had mischievous, sparkling brown eyes and perfect pair of bow shaped lips pulled into a smirk. She was wearing a sinful royal blue saloon girl dress though you could see it was expensive and well kept compared to the other girls in here. She looked perfectly together. Not a hair out of place. My eyebrows rose at her perfect state which caught her attention. She smirked before addressing the Sheriff.

"Daddy." What? Dad? Oh, god. This was going to be interesting. "I see you met, Dale." She smiled referring to the dead man on the floor.

"Isabella. Get down here now." He growled. She smirked wider before walking slowly down the creaky stairs. It was silent except for the Sheriff's breathing and her tiny steps.

She finally reached the final step and stopped right in front of another saloon girl. The girl raised an eyebrow at her and bared her teeth. Isabella's grin widened before she pulled a pistol out of her garter that I didn't notice before now. She pulled the girls hair, making her adjust to her height and bended her so her head was pulled on her shoulder, pointing her pistol at the girls temple. She held the girls arm so tight, you could see bruises forming under Isabella's pale hand. Everything was tense.

"One move and the bitch get's it." She hissed at her Father.

"Isabella." He sighed as if this was a common occurrence.

"Fine." She chuckled before shooting the girl and dropping her bleeding body to the floor. She stepped over her and walked further into the room. Everyone had their pistols pointing at Isabella but she seemed oblivious. I had my pistol at my side. She walked confidently passed the people in the room, smirking all the while. Finally, she stopped smirking at a large man who had very obvious bullet scaring on his arms that were seen. She grinned before kicking him between the legs.

He dived at her with a clenched fist no doubt to hit her. Oh, no. My mother may have drunken her demise but she did teach me one thing before hand, never hit a little lady. I rushed to them and grabbed her around the waist, turning us both to avoid his fist. She stuck her legs out, kicking most of the people in close contact with us. The big man came for us again, but this time so did half of the bar. I pulled her behind me and pulled the other pistol from my belt, aiming them both to the front of me and to the side.

"One move and I will shoot." I glared. Isabella was giggling wildly from behind me, running her small hands round my front and gripping my shirt. She stood up on her tip toes and leant forward so her lips were closer to my ears.

"So sexy." She whispered. My eyes fluttered at her tantalizing breath all the while keeping an eye on the slowly approaching mob, inching forward.

"Do you get in trouble a lot?" I hissed to her, but quietly so none could hear but us.

"Occasionally." She giggled. She withdrew her hands and put her back to mine. I looked out of my peripheral to see she had her pistol out, pointing it at the people behind us.

"Ready?" she breathed.

"Hell yes." I grinned.

"1."

"2."

"3. GO!" she yelled, firing. I followed suit, aiming at their legs so they were incapable to get any closer. Half of them slumped to the floor with cries of agony. I continued to shoot barely leaving time for myself to recover. I saw to the left someone grab Isabella causing her to shriek. Ignoring the men aiming their guns at me for a second, I dived at her and pulled her back, punching the man in the face. Bella had obviously lost her gun as she had resorted to kicking and punching her way through the crowd. I saw an opening in the people and grabbed her. She grabbed onto the back of my shirt, fumbling along. I got fed up with her continuous tripping and picked her up. I ran out into the middle of the road, dust flying around us.

"What now?" I breathed, panting. I could still hear fighting in the saloon but didn't think much of it; their problem now.

"We ride into the sunset." She breathed, nuzzling my neck. She had her legs wrapped around my waist, her tiny little nose level with my chin. I stared into her eyes.

"And go where?"

"Anywhere with adventure." She whispered, kissing my chin.

"Darlin' with you, I'm pretty sure there will be." I chuckled. I put her down slowly. "But your home is here. With your father." Her eyes filled with tears.

"But I want to go with you."

"You don't even know my name." I whispered, emotion making my words crack.

"I don't care right now, all I care about it getting on your horse and leaving with you."

"Jasper. Jasper Whitlock." I whispered.

"Well, then Jasper Whitlock. You better lift me onto your pretty little stallion if we are going to make it to the next town before night fall." She grinned. I smiled and pulled her to me. I grasped her hand and tugged her to my horse who was looking bored. I lifted her by her waist onto my horse and then got on myself.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Hell yea." She giggled, copying my words. I kicked Bullet into a canter, leaving trails of dust in our wake. As we passed the welcome to 'Forkstown' sign, a thunderous yell sounded behind us.

"ISABELLA!" I looked over my shoulder to see her furious father standing outside of the saloon panting heavily. "You can run but you can't hide!" She giggled, before snuggling closer to me. I chuckled too. Things were looking a lot more interesting.

* * *

**AN****: Okay, so the rest _is_ written by mini-me. It's a chapter following what you just read.**

* * *

BPOV:

"Well then, Jasper Whitlock. You best lift me onto your pretty little stallion if we're going to make it to the next town by nightfall," I said to him, a mischievous grin accompanying my words.

A faint smile graced his features, and I found myself pulled into a half-embrace, before he gently grabbed my hand.

I kept my lips pressed together to keep me from laughing as he tugged me to where his horse was tethered. What had I been thinking? 'Pretty little stallion' my ass.

Jasper's horse was big. And black. And big. And looking bored. Did I mention big?

I'm never going to be able to get on that thing, I thought to myself wryly. I mean… It could eat me. It's _that_ big. Large. Massive. Colossal…

To my relief, Jasper seemed to be aware of my growing distress.

My hand suddenly felt cold as I realized the absence of his hold, but almost instantly, his fingers slithered around my waist, tightened, and lifted me as if I weighed nothing.

I didn't even bother _try_ to hide my staring as the muscles of his forearms and lower biceps flexed impressively; he's definitely strong, I ascertained, feeling strangely thankful that he'd decided to roll up his sleeves.

I lifted my legs slightly, positioning myself, and before I knew it, I was perched on the stallion with a leg on either side.

I sighed mentally; how rebellious of a girl – cue a mental eye roll.

The stallion snorted as I _felt_ more than saw Jasper vault on effortlessly behind me.

His arms snaked around me, and I watched silently as his calloused hands found and clutched the horses reigns, prepared for steering the creature.

"Ready?" he breathed in my ear.

I thought back to our little escapade in the bar moments before, and felt a cheeky smirk tug at my lips.

"Hell yeah," I whispered back, giggling as I echoed his earlier words.

He urged the magnificent (big) beast into a trot and then a swift canter. As the hooves beat down on the sandy path, clouds of dust rose, and were left behind as we gained speed.

Just as we passed the last threshold, the familiar voice of my father cut through the air, sounding positively lethal.

"Isabella!" he shouted murderously from behind us.

Jasper gave the reigns a flip, and the stallion gave out a whinny, swiveling enough that we could lay our eyes on the furious Sherriff.

My father was red in the face, hat askew, clothes ripped and stained with spilled beer and ale, no doubt the consequences of the bar brawl he'd just managed to escape.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" he yelled after us, his voice cracking in outrage.

I giggled, overwhelmed at the prospect of finally leaving him, forever. And also at his ridiculous appearance; his face held striking resemblance to a shriveled tomato.

Jaspers body brushed against my back as he chuckled with me. It felt amazing, spreading a heat through my body which was so conflicting with that of the Texas sun beating down on us; I couldn't help but snuggle against him.

"Jasper?" I said quietly, almost under my breath.

"Hmm?" he responded, his eyes snapping to mine in an instant. The intense ocean-turquoise and green flecks swimming around in his eyes swallowed my gaze. How had I missed his eyes before?

"Let's get out of here," I whispered, pressing myself into his chest again.

I closed my eyes and reveled in the closeness; even now, in the epitome of danger, the _safe_ feeling I hadn't felt since I was a very little girl refused to hide in his presence. The fact that I felt it again with Jasper Whitlock, the man who risked his life for a stranger, didn't surprise me quite as much as it should.

He flipped the reigns, snapped a "yah" and we were off, galloping across the open sandy roads of the South.

"That," he conceded, chuckling lightly in my ear, "is a very good idea."

I'm not an open dreamer.

I know that. I'm just not the type of girl who's ever even hoped of following my dreams; because of this, I'd never given much thought to what I've wanted.

In all technicalities, I shouldn't even _have_ dreams.

But that's just stupid.

Still, having been brought up in the household of the top man of the town, I had learned to see the bitter logic.

I'm a girl. A women-to-be. Part of the female population.

And in this small town, girls don't _have_ dreams. At least, that's what my father's convinced of.

He's so damn sure of himself. As his little girl, I couldn't dream and hope for anything other than what's set out for me.

And that, in Charlie's mind, is staying at home until I turn twenty, and then being married off to the richest old geezer in our town when the times comes.

And by 'staying home until I'm twenty', I mean it. As in, not allowed out. Ever. Unless it was a group social event, I was confined to my home.

I grew wary of him, tired of losing every opportunity to educate myself on the outside world. I'd only been fourteen when I saw the first sign.

"_Father, why are we here?" I asked him, desperately trying to be subtle with my struggle to lose the vice-like grip he had on my hand. He was staring around the room like a madman, obviously looking for someone or something._

_When we'd entered this bar, the people had been boisterous, laughing and merrymaking, drinking their ale. But as soon as Sherriff Charlie stepped into the room, everyone was more subdued, the drinking postponed to when he'd inevitably leave, and they could all get back to living in bliss, if only for the night._

"_What are we doing here?" I asked insistently._

"_Be quiet, Bella. Go sit down – I'll be back downstairs in a minute," he ordered me, dragging me to a chair near the wooden steps at the side of the bar, leading upstairs to a little landing and a corridor._

_I sighed heavily, irritated that he was ignoring me, before gathering my skirts 'like a lady' and sitting myself down gently on the little wooden bar stool. I set my gaze around the room._

_The men here were so different to any I'd had the experience of meeting before; they moved as someone who obviously wasn't from these parts, and following them was the aura of promised adventure. Some were over-confident, attempting to woo any woman they passed. Others were more quiet, standing behind the louder ones, keeping their ground but not daring to challenge anyone else._

_And then, there were the mysterious men, who stood in the shadows, hats low over their eyes, drinking silently. It certainly didn't look as if they were nervous or shy; just uninterested._

"_What'll you be havin' then, Missy?"_

_I span around to be met with the face of Billy, the bartender. "I beg your pardon?" I said._

"_Oh!" he exclaimed, realizing who I was. "Miss Bella! I hadn't realized the Sherriff was lettin' you out nowadays. This your first time in here?"_

_I blinked at him, and grinned. "I wish, Billy. No, my father's just upstairs, conducting some business or something. I'm just to sit here and think nothing," I explained to him humorously._

"_He's not as smart as I thought he would be, if you'll pardon me saying so," he said with a sparkle in his eye. "Leaving his beautiful young daughter alone at the bar table with all these here folk walkin' around."_

_I blushed at the compliment. "I'm anything from beautiful, Billy. Far from what these men would look for in a lady. Besides," I continued, sighing as I positioned myself on the stool to face him, "the Sherriff would never let me so much as look at anyone here."_

_I glanced around again with curiosity._

"_Where do they all come from?" I asked innocently._

_Billy erupted into a massive guffaw of laughter. I pursed my lips in slight irritation; I didn't see anything funny about the question._

"_Ah, Bella," he said a full minute of chuckles later, wiping an eye. "You sure are innocent."_

_He lifted his hand, gesturing around the large room._

"_They call themselves 'cowboys'. Travelers from all over, with different jobs, or no job at all. Ridin' along the wind is what I've heard. All different, all the same," he told me, grinning again. His eyes then shifted from mine to right behind me, and he nodded his head slightly._

"_McCarty," Billy said._

_I turned around to be met with a wall of a man. My eyes widened impossibly as I took in the massive frame, the iron muscles, the ridin' boots, and of course, the signature hat._

'_McCarty' took his hat off, and I was met with dimples and grins. "Hey there," he rumbled, laughing when I squeaked in surprise._

_Billy chuckled. "This here's Emmett McCarty. He's just sto-"_

"_Stopping in this lovely establishment before I continue my journey," Emmett finished himself, giving me a grin._

"_And that would be to where?" I asked him, recovering my voice as I realized how friendly a character he was._

_He grinned at me, looking straight into my eyes. "Wherever the road takes me."_

_I raised my eyebrows in surprise and, I'll admit, secret admiration as he nodded again to Billy, and put his hat back on his head._

"_I'll be on my way now. I want to catch a few miles before night comes," he explained, before turning back to me. "Good day, Miss…?"_

"_Bella," I answered slowly._

_He tipped his hat. "Well, then, Miss Bella. It was a pleasu-"_

_His words were cut off by a gun shot. I let out a tiny squeak, jumping in my chair, before spinning to face the culprit of the noise._

_Charlie was standing at the foot of the stairs, not three feet from our company, staring at Emmett McCarty while his pistol was aimed at the roof, little streams of smoke flowing from the end as evidence of the recent shot._

"_Now, now, cowboy." He spat the word out like it was a poison. "What exactly do you think you're doing, entertaining my daughter?"_

_It was deathly quiet in the bar room for a split second, before a united rustling of everyone drawing their guns. My eyes widened in shock; were shoot outs this common!?_

"_Dad, he wasn't doing anything. We were just ta-"_

"_Shut up, Isabella," he hissed at me, his eyes never leaving McCarty. My anger flared slightly; I'd always had a problem with being spoken down to._

"_No, I don't think I will," I snapped. "We were just talking, and anyway, he was just leaving," I told the Sherriff._

_McCarty just nodded, his eyes never leaving my father, and he slowly edged out of the room, keeping his back to the door and his pistol drawn. I stared at him when I realized his lips were twitching; was he… trying to fight back a smile!?_

_Charlie was getting red in the face, but I noticed with relief that he was slowly, ever so slowly, lowering the pistol._

_He turned to me, and to my utter surprise, I found myself having to fight not to smile as well!_

"_Isabella, what the hell do you think you were doing? You're never to talk to…" He dragged on and on, but I found my eyes straying to the door that Emmett had just walked out of._

_I could still see him from my position at the bar; he was grinning, and he inclined his hat, as if to say "What did I tell you?"_

_My eyes smiled back at him, and he disappeared from my view._

"_I said, do you understand!?" Charlie shouted at me. I turned to him slowly, enjoying the anger that simply talking to someone had brought up._

"_Yup," I popped the 'p', and without a further thought, I lifted my skirts and made my way to the door._

I don't know why I love defying Charlie. It's just…

He's wrong _about_ them; about the travelers, the strangers, the cowboys. It's not fair that everyone else gets a chance to know them and they don't use it, and I don't have the opportunity and I wanted to so badly.

Anyway, things led to this, led to that…

Next thing I knew, it was three years later, and I was known in the town for having a personality, _not_ for being the Sherriff's daughter.

And a year after that?

Well, let's just say, I liked meeting cowboys. It's not that I ever messed around with them; quite the opposite! They tried to mess with me, and I'd leave them thinking I was letting them.

First was John, then Andrew, Jack, Brandon, Tyler, Kyle, Anthony, the list went on and on. And then of course, there was Dale.

Not all of them ended with a shot to their head; some did though. I consider it their own fault. They heard the warnings, from me as well, they got themselves pissed drunk, and led themselves to think I'd let them have their way with me.

It would stay my own secret that I haven't had my first kiss yet. I'm saving myself for that special man. The one who I'd fall in love with.

It's so unlike me; to dream of falling in love with a stranger on horseback, and he'd take me with him on his adventures.

Yeah. I'm smitten at the ideas of cowboys.

Period.

But my dream – my dream is to travel. To explore, learn about cowboys and dangers, see the world; to be free of all the constraints that being a small town girl had imposed on me.

And Jasper Whitlock…

Well, he could be my ticket out.

"Woah! Bullet, woah!"

"Huh!?" I mumbled, my blurry eyes snapping open to be met with sweaty hair in my face.

"What the h – eeek!" I squealed girlishly, immediately straightening my back out of the half sitting, half lying position I'd been sleeping in to get away from the disgusting hair.

A masculine voice chuckled behind me as my back hit a hard surface – a hard, _warm_ surface.

My head snapped around, and my neck cracked. "Ugh," I moaned reaching hand up to rub at the back of my now sore neck.

The deep voice chuckled again, before saying, "You alright there?"

I blinked, rubbing at my eyes with my other hand. "M'fine," I mumbled drowsily.

"But, uh.. where am I?" I asked, slowly craning my neck to catch a glimpse of the stranger behind me. "And why the hell did I wake up to sweaty hair smelling of horse?"

A laugh rumbled in his chest – this guy was obviously in a good mood – before he gently put his hands on my waist, and lifted me, ever so slightly, so I was gently turned sideways to face him.

The stranger's hair was a rich shade of blonde – almost like dark honey – which literally seemed to glow, with dark brown highlights winding through the messy mop of hair. His skin was a tanned, showing that he was a man of the land. He had pale pink lips, which were pulled into a tantalizing half-hearted smirk, but his eyes…

God, his eyes were everything.

Intensely staring into mine, smoldering as though on fire and the exact color I'd have thought the ocean would be; turquoise blue, reflecting the sky, but with deep streaks of a rich, mysterious green filtered throughout, and the colors darkened until they matched the jet black in the middle. His eyes were an enigma – burning like the sun with colors of the ocean.

I swear I swooned a bit.

Embarrassing much?

I blinked again, breaking the intense staring contest we'd started, I glanced around.

"Wha…" I tried again, but trailed off in utter confusion as I realized we were moving.

Like, seriously, _moving_. Without actually moving.

"Uh… is it just me or is the ground running in the opposite direction?" I grumbled, hating being left in the dark.

"Bullet, stop there," the man said, his arm thumping slightly against my waist.

Wait… Sweaty hair is a _horse_!?

"Oh God, oh God, oh God!" I panicked, turning my head in every direction, looking for a way to get off it.

It's so big! If I fall off, I'll die, I know it. And knowing my luck, I'm bound to fall off, especially in this overly large poofy dress the maid's in the house made me wear!

"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna di –" I let out a scream as I tumbled backwards, off the side of the horse.

"Woah! Bullet, stop!" the man shouted, trying to gain control of the now panicking horse.

Well, that's what happens when of the riders starts thrashing around.

"Calm down, will you!?" he asked me loudly.

I turned to him with massive eyes. "You don't understand, I've ridden one of these things before, and I almost got everyone killed! I should not be on here, we're gonna die, it's gonna eat me, I'm fucking terrified," I continued on and on, fighting to find my balance on the horse again.

Suddenly 'Bullet' reared up, so naturally, I'd fall off. I screamed and shut my eyes tight as I went down.

"Oh, shit," I heard him grunt. I felt the impact on my back, although very surprisingly, not too much pain.

Well.

I'm not dead.

My bad.

Or am I?

My eyes squeezed shut even tighter, before I cautiously opened one, testing.

I found myself staring into his eyes again, his arms around me, holding me to his body. I could feel his heartbeat through the silk of my dress and his light shirt; I could literally feel his breath fan across my face.

Our foreheads were almost touching; my hair spread around us, like a curtain blocking out the outside world.

The hat which had been on his head was now on me.

My eyes widened as the realization dawned on me; cowboy hat, cowboy, bar, Sheriff, running, stranger; and stranger becoming stranger no more.

"You're Jasper Whitlock!" I exclaimed, sense and understanding replacing the panic in my mind, and leaving me slightly woozy.

"Yeah, and you're Isabella Swan," he murmured, very quietly. My eyes snapped back to his; the intense look was back. I know I'd feel uncomfortable in any other circumstance, but not now, here, in his arms.

"Bella," I corrected instinctively. "And I seem to by lying on top of you," I learned with further embarrassment.

I felt my cheeks heat up in a furious blush as I hastily tried to pull out of his arms. He wouldn't let me, though.

"Promise you won't panic again?" he asked me teasingly.

The blush intensified as I thought back to the scene I'd just made moments before. "Yeah, um, sorry about that. I was just a bit, surprised, I guess," I concluded, giving a tiny shrug, and facing away in chagrin.

He let me go, but kept his arms around me very lightly, as if to make sure I wouldn't have another spaz attack.

"Really, Mr. Whitlock, I'm fine," I insisted, trying to regain a tiny bit of composure.

"Really?" he said, cocking an eyebrow at me. I grinned, and stood up, dusting myself off.

"Yeah," I said, casting my eyes around for his horse. "It's only polite."

"Yeah, well, I'd have thought we were past the formalities," he laughed, getting up off the ground himself.

I shrugged, not answering, and folded my arms around my stomach as Jasper spotted the stallion.

"Bullet," he said.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked him, confused. He nodded over to where it was grazing lazily, its tail swishing. Jasper put his left hand to his mouth, and whistled. The stallion immediately lifted its head, and trotted over to us without a second thought.

"Name's Bullet," he repeated to me absent-mindedly, gently petting it on the head.

"Oh, of course!" I realized, embarrassed. "He was bound to have a name – sorry."

He glanced over to me again, grinning. "She. Bullet's all girl," he said. His lips were twitching, and I narrowed my eyes.

"Don't laugh at me. I'm not good with horses," I chastised.

"I'd never have guessed," he said, holding the reigns and leading Bullet back to the little dusty path we must have been following.

I huffed, following him with my arms crossed. Just because he was so great with the animals – jerk.

"I've just never ridden one before," I tried to explain to him. "Except for once, and that... Let's just say it didn't work out great."

He looked over to me to see if I was joking. I raised an eyebrow as if to say 'Oh no, I'm serious', and he burst into laughter.

"Seriously!" I insisted, grinning with him. " My father had to have the horse medicated and everything."

I could feel the mood change instantly at the mention of Charlie. I pursed my lips, keeping my eyes cast downwards.

"We should, umm, get back to traveling."

He 'hmmed' in response, before turning back to me. "So, Bella?"

"Yeah?" I answered, not looking up from the ground.

"Think you're up for it?"

I glanced up to find him holding one hand out to me, the other holding Bullet's reigns. I smiled slightly.

"Definitely."

Trying to ignore the sheer size of the admittedly beautiful animal, I put my hand in his, and he held me at the waist with the other. To my pleasure, I managed to clamber onto her without too much trouble.

Jasper easily jumped on behind me, I noticed jealously.

"Showoff," I grumbled as he gave the reigns a tug and Bullet pushed into a gallop. He laughed, and I felt goose-bumps rise where his breath fanned across the back of my neck.

He smirked at me, and I turned my body to face him (or as much as I could, anyway), and he leaned to the left so he could see me fully too.

"Your dress compliments your skin tone very nicely," he offered randomly.

"Oh, I, uh…" I said brightly, blushing a light pink. "Thank you..."

His smirk softened into a light smile, and my eyes widened as one of his hands lifted to stroke my cheek ever so lightly. Still, it felt as if he was burning a path right through me.

I slapped his hand away.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, rubbing his fingers and looking at me warily.

I shrugged, trying to hold back my laughter. "I don't know you very well," I offered as an excuse.

He leant back, and then propped his chin on my shoulder. "Yet you knew me well enough to run away with," he whispered in my ear, sending slight shivers down my spine.

"Um…" I said intelligently, trying to think. Jasper caused me to lose my strand of coherent thought repeatedly, and it was getting on my nerves.

His left hand was up again, but not on my cheek; he held his hand up in surrender. "Don't hit me again, okay?"

I watched silently as he hand went above my head to the back where my hair was clasped up in a stylish bun; so much effort to put up in the morning, it was ridiculous.

In one swift flick of his fingers, the metal butterfly clasp landed in my lap, and my hair tumbled down my shoulders, stopping a few inches above my waist.

"Just as I thought… You're beautiful," Jasper murmured, running his hand gently across my scalp, down into the mahogany waves of my hair, seemingly mesmerized.

I gulped, suddenly feeling out of breath. "Jasper, that's no-"

A gunshot rang clear through the air, and we both ducked instinctively, banging our heads together.

"Sorry," I mumbled at the same time as he said, "reflex."

He grabbed the reigns, his head swiveling to look behind us.

"Shit," I breathed, staring wide-eyed at the sight.

About twenty stallions were riding fast in pursuit, all the riders carrying rifles and more from what I could see. I recognized some men from our town; Mr. Webber, Mr. Newton and his son, and even Billy the bartender.

And at the head of the company; who else? The large brown boots, the dark blue shirt, and even from here I could see the little star glinting in the setting sun, and a large black hat topping it all off.

"The Sherriff," Jasper grunted. "And they're not far behind at all." I glanced at him; him mouth was set in a hard line, a frown on his forehead. I was still wearing his hat, I noted.

"Shit, Jasper, their gaining!" I hissed to him in panic.

"Did I ever tell you?" he laughed bitterly, pushing his heels into Bullet, who was riding her fastest. My hair was whipping out behind me, over Jaspers shoulder.

"Little girl's shouldn't swear." Another shot, this time sounding closer. I shrieked slightly in panic.

"What makes you think I'm a little girl?" I snapped to him.

He didn't answer, just spurred Bullet on.

I desperately looked around while trying my best to stay out of Jasper's way; there must be _some_ way out!

And like that, I remembered.

"Jasper, I know where we are! Give me the reigns."

He blanched, before daring to take his eyes of our path for a second to give me an unbelieving look. "Are you crazy? They'll catch us up, and then we're screwed…" His voice trailed off as I realized what would happen.

"They'd put you to death," I breathed in shock.

He nodded. "Painfully." He glanced at me again. "And you too."

I stared at him for a second. "Then give the reigns to me, Jasper!"

He shook his head; I could hear shouts from behind us, and the horse's hooves beating the ground. "Jasper, come on!"

"Bella, we – I mean, there's just no way – We can't leave this to lu-" He kept stumbling in his sentence, shooting anxious glances back every few seconds.

"Jasper!" I insisted, laying my hand on top of his on the reigns. He raises his eyes to lock with mine. "Trust me," I whispered.

I could see the indecision fighting in his eyes, but when another gunshot rang out, we both jumped slightly. He sighed, and removed his hands.

"Fine, but if you get us killed, I swear I'll-"

I laughed him off, relieved that he trusted me for the moment. I inched forward as Jasper pulled a rifle out from somewhere, I don't know, and started firing at random behind us.

"You'll never get them like that." I bit my lip. "You're just wasting shots."

"I know," he answered, before aiming and firing another. "But it'll slow us down while you ride us to safety."

He looked at me again, and grinned, before returning his full attention to our pursuers.

"Okay, girl," I murmured, "it's just you and me now. Come on."

Tilting the reigns, I gently pushed my heels into Bullet's side, as to urge her on. We were heading towards the rock caves I'd discovered when out 'exploring' with Renee, before she'd run off with her wonderful new man.

_No, Bella, stop thinking about that,_ I screamed at myself. _Focus!_

"Bella!?" I heard Jasper shout. It was getting hard to hear anything clearly, with all the wind rushing past my ears.

"Yeah?" I yelled back, focusing on pushing Bullet around the massive rock formations that were cropped up like a maze in the desert.

"Do you have any idea where we're go-" He suddenly cut off with a loud shout, and a groan.

"Um, yeah, an idea… of sorts!" I yelled back, not taking much notice of his sudden silence. "I haven't been out here since I was a little girl, but I'm kinda sure we're in the right area!"

Taking Jasper's silence as encouragement, I steered Bullet straight into the gaps between the tall rocks.

"There it is," I called back to him, hoping my hair wasn't blinding him. "It's right there."

I couldn't hear Charlie and his men behind us, but I didn't dare look back in fear of crashing.

Bullet slowed down, obviously exhausted, but I pushed her forward. "Only a bit more, girl. Not too far," I crooned into her ear.

We continued past the shadows of the desert towers, towards the cave I'd had in mind. It was really just a tiny hole in the massive wall, but it wasn't easily noticed and the perfect place to hide.

"Jasper, that's it," I whispered to him. He remained silent, so I guessed he was deep in thought, or just exhausted. I still didn't dare turn around.

Bullet whinnied, dragging her hooves into the cool darkness of the cave. I grinned shakily; we'd done it. "Well done, Bullet. Thank you, well done, well done." I continued my praise, so proud of what the horse had accomplished. She'd saved our lives, without a doubt.

As soon the stallion came to a stand-still, both me and Jasper slumped off, the ground rushing up to my face. I landed on my hands and knees, coughing slightly at the dust which rose at our arrival.

Everything seemed so quiet, and cold in here; so different to how it felt directly under the Texas sun. I could hear the light drip of water somewhere in the cave, and our labored breathing echoed around.

"Jasper?" I groaned, finally catching my breath.

Nothing.

"Jasper," I repeated, turning to him and gently shaking his shoulder. "Are you okay? Jasper!"

He moaned, and pushed himself into a sit-up position against the wall with my help.

"Jasper! What is it, what's wrong?" I hassled, my hands fluttering around anxiously. His eyes fluttered open.

"Bella?" His throat sounded scratchy; too dry.

"Yeah? I'm here," I said quietly, my eyes wide and wondering in alarm.

He lifted his hand slowly. Obviously it was difficult for him. To my shock, all he did was grasp my hand, strangely tight for how exhausted he looked.

"Keep the hat. It looks very, _very_ good on you."

I chuckled lightly, but still worried, I asked again, "Jasper, what is it?"

He frowned lightly, and then laughed – or tried to, at least. Pulling the hand holding mine up, he started to motion to somewhere; but when I tried to let go, he held on, shaking his head lightly.

Gently, he placed my hand on the right side of his lower stomach. His hand then dropped from my mine.

I stared where my hand was; it was too dark in the cave at the moment to see clearly, especially since the sun was setting, but I could've sworn I saw…

With a gasp, I ripped my hand away from his body, and stared at the heated red liquid dripping from my palm.

"You were… You were shot…"

* * *

**AN: Yeah, we didn't get very far. XD But tadaaa, my first (and only) collaboration! :3 **


	53. Teenage Lullaby

Disclaimer: *sigh* I'm just really tired.

**AN****: Let's just accept that any dignity I had as a writer has been thoroughly exterminated by now.  
**

* * *

TEENAGE LULLABY

53

**Summary:**When you have the power kill every person in a 100 mile radius by losing your temper, it really gets you thinking, what is most important in this life? Is it the hot looks my best 'friend' keeps sending me; the library books I've had overdue for about two months now; my almost-sister who is in love with a guy who's going to get her killed; the ghosts we see who are like our family? Or, is it the Volturi rulers coming to get us, and turn us into some bloodsuckers? Yeah, when you have the ability of the Grim Reaper? You tend to (try) keeping things in check – no-one said being a teenager was easy…

**Preface: Torn To Pieces  
**

_Just listen to me Bella._

"No. Piss off."

_Bella, please..._

"No!" I cried furiously, my feet moving faster across the wet bracken. "Fuck off and leave me _alone_!"

_Bell-_

"Shut up. Shut up! _Shut the fuck up_!"

_It's not what it looks like, I want to he-!_

"I'm not listening to this, I c-can't" I interrupted again, this time quietly, my voice cracking pathetically every two syllables, and a little hint of a sob sneaking it's way in there as well. "It's too much for me. I'm not strong like the others, I'm weak! All this time, I-I thought…"

My volume decreased as I started on that thought, until nothing was coming out of my still-moving lips. What had I thought – that I loved him? Yeah, I knew that. Apparently, everyone seemed to know _that_.

I drew in a ragged breath. "I…I thought that, of all people I could depen-nd on, out of everyone that I c-could t-trust, at least _he…_ would be the one who'd stand with me, 'til the end ," I lamented tearlessly to nobody, coming to a standstill.

_Bella, you still can-_

"St-stop it… please, stop."

_Just li-_

"_No! _... _You_ listen … I'm begging you … please, stop."

I glance backwards; is someone following me? Can they hear me, shouting at nothing they can hear?

There's no-one behind me.

Of course, nobody. When would there be anyone who gave two shits about Isabella Marie Swan?

To my pure surprise, a bitter laugh erupted from my lips, not sounding humoured in the slightest. I hadn't known myself to be one of the sadistic, masochistic types. A new thing I learn about the thing I hate most in the world; me.

Pleasant.

_Bella, you are no-_

I laughed again, slumping down to the damp grass miserably. The gardens in Italy could be nice; if you just remembered to leave the voice which spoke in your head at the lobby of Volterra when hoping taking a little walk by _yourself_.

I wanted to confront the voice; the person whose felt that they've had the right to tell me what to do for the sixteen miserable years of my pathetic life.

Oh, the voice in my head? No, not my own lovely Jiminy-Cricket conscience; I mean the _other_ person using my mind as a home. Oh, what? You don't have one? Don't worry, that's what life's supposed to be like, for those who aren't fucked up like I am.

Lucky you.

Fucked up me.

_You need to stop beating yourse-_

"What the hell makes you think I'm taking orders from you?" I hissed, running my hands through my hair, bunching long locks of my hair in my fists. Would it really matter if I pulled it out? Not like anybody fucking cared about me _or _my o-so-important hair.

_Bella, stop, ple-!_

Another bitter chuckle scraped its way out of me, with a break in my voice resounding from deep in my throat following. My eyes widened in disbelief as I felt my eyes burn white-hot; why's the world swimming in front of my eyes

B-but … I haven't cried in years …

I stumbled to my feet clumsily, hastily catching myself on a nearby tree trunk and pushing my myself into a standing position. I hesitantly raised a finger to my cheek, and for sure, there was a damp streak. I pulled my and away, to see the black tears, the black _poison_ that I was made of staining my hand like an ink. What must my face look like.

"Who knew what a brainless apeshit I was going to turn out as – I can't even listen to a shit-eating' voice in my head without bursting out in tears," I laughed at myself. "Man, did I turn out a fuck-up…"

_Bella, can't you at least LISTEN!?_

"WHAT THEN!?" I fired back at it loudly. My scream was resonating through the gardens for a few seconds, before it was lost in the trees.

I lost it.

"Wait, don't tell me, you're going to say that I don't actually have to, at some point, _kill_ every single mother-fucking person in this who ever had the misfortune to meet me. You' re going to tell me that my life's actually amazing, that people don't want me dead, that the love of my life isn't first on the death list, that because I still love him, he still-"

"I still what?"

_You still what!?_

I span around, my hand jumping to my throat in shock.

_You still what!?_

"I what, Bella?" he said quietly, hands in pockets, staring right at me, right through me.

_No, Bella, you can't care about others!_

The one face I'll never be able to kill…

_Bella, no! They'll torture you, you need to!_

"…I what?"

_You can't still love him, Bella! No!_

I stared at him. "Jasper, you… I-"

_No! It'll destroy you, Bella!_

He just looked at me, his eyes blank, and no emotion showing on his face; so perfect, it hurt. Love hurt.

_No, Bella! Stop saying you love him!_

This was the true face of a vampire, I found myself thinking. Cold, calculating. Unfeeling.

_No! You can't!_

"Bella…I still what?"

_No! Bella, I'm warning you…_

And then, my world fell apart.

* * *

**AN****: What a lovely preface. (If I said I actually liked it, would you look down on me? I'M SORRY~)**


	54. That's Why I Smile

Disclaimer: I like dinosaurs. (love them, really) (even if they scare the shit out of me) (they cool ok)

**AN****: Let's just accept I have no shame left to give you. *-*  
**

* * *

THAT'S WHY I SMILE

54

"Bella, take your break," Edward insisted, handing me a steaming plate of cheese omelette. I laid it on the serving tray with one hand, using the other to refill a jug of coke.

"Nah," I smiled at him, winking as I leant through across the counter to grab some drinking straws. Two slipped from the container and fell to the floor. I sighed before bending down and hastily picking them up. "I have _got_ to get this raise, Edward. Seriously," I added, dumping them in a trash can under the cashier, "I'll have to find a new job if I don't."

"But, Bella, you've been wo– " I cut him off with a stern look, walking past him, slyly swinging the waist-high door which led to the counter behind me shut.

"Table seven! And don't spill that, or it's coming out of your pay-check," he called after me cheekily. I calmly gave him the finger, and left his chuckles behind as I went in search for table seven.

The Silver Bean's interior layout never failed to make me want to shoot something, hard, somewhere painful; obviously, the smart-ass architect did _not_ think about the poor waitresses trying to navigate their ways through the fucking _maze_ he'd built out of tables and chairs and booths and bookshelves and trashcans and those little desks where you get the ketchup and mustard; all that fancy shit. No, because the architect's a moron. Stupid Edward. Anyway, table seven was actually a cosy small booth in a corner of the cafe near the entrance, surrounded by windows with another booth stuck to the other side of one of the seats.

I manoeuvred pretty successfully to my destination, thanking god that I didn't spill the anything from the heaped tray; Edward would never have let me forget about it.

"Uh, waitress?" someone called. I hate it when people call me that. Nevertheless, I glanced in the voice's direction, finding a man in his mid-thirties, probably, looking at me with a slightly raised hand. "Bill, please?"

"Sure, in a second," I answered, turning to serve table seven.

"So, that's another pitcher of Coke, two piles of blueberry pancakes," I started, taking the plates off one after another and placing them as gently as I could on the table, which surprisingly took a heck load of concentration, "a pile of chocolate chip pancakes, a croissant, orange juice, a cheese omelette, and," I breathed, placing the last part of their order down, "a coffee latte, decaf.

"Anything else?" I smiled, looking at the customers for the first time.

The closest to me on the right was a girl, probably my age or older. She was reaching for the orange juice and one of heaped plates of pancakes smothered in blueberry sauce, humming a little tune to herself. Her dark hair was cropped stylishly, falling in little waves and slight spikes under her ears; her eyes a hazel-brown. She was incredibly pretty, in that urban-chic kind of way.

Sitting next to her was a dirty blonde, probably nineteen or twenty as well; her straightened hair fell to mid-back, with a few light highlights. Definitely classic Barbie-doll beautiful; even the way her full mouth curved downwards, or her green-blue eyes narrowed suggested super-model. She was looking straight at me, her brow slightly furrowed, appearing like she was concentrating on something, trying to figure out a problem.

"Anything else you'd like?" I asked again, directing the question at her with a slightly raised eyebrow. She look disappeared as she snapped out of it, glancing down to find the croissant in front of her.

"This is good, thanks," she replied, smiling slightly.

"Okay, enjoy your meal," I smiled, turning away.

"Hey, wait," I heard a guy's voice say. I looked back over my shoulder; two guys were sitting on the other side of the booth. The one who'd spoken had dark eyes, and _adorable_ matching curly hair.

"Yeah?"

"Can I get some more of these pancakes?" he asked, gesturing a muscled arm to the plate of choc-chip pancakes.

"Yeah, su-"

"Emmett!" the blonde girl cut me off, seeming appalled. "Are you kidding? You've had two plates of pancakes and one of those disgusting omelette things. That isn't _enough_ for you?"

"Aw, come on, Rose

"Emmett, no way. Come on, it's bad enough you've ordered so much, no way you're having another plate."

Deciding that this little argument could take a while, I shifted my weight onto my left leg and crossed my right leg over it, clasping my hands behind my back.

"No! Christ, do you want to die of heart disease?" 'Rose' demanded. "You're not eating a whole other plate. No _way_."

"Well, I could always half it with him, Rosalie," the little brunette piped up. Everyone in the party started laughing, and she gave a little chuckle, before nodding eagerly. "No kidding, it's seriously amazing. Kudos to your chef, by the way," she said, turning to me.

"Uh, thanks."

"Guys," the fourth member interrupted Rosalie and Emmett's good-natured argument. "We're keeping her waiting."

_His_ hair was a rich shade of gold – almost like dark honey – and gave the impression that he'd just rolled out of bed, a few strands hanging in front of his eyes.

The stranger's hair was a rich shade of blonde – almost like dark honey – which literally seemed to glow, with dark brown highlights winding through the messy mop of hair. His skin was a tanned, showing that he was a man of the land. He had pale pink lips, which were pulled into a tantalizing half-hearted smirk, but his eyes…

God, his eyes were everything.

Intensely staring into mine, smoldering as though on fire and the exact color I'd have thought the ocean would be; turquoise blue, reflecting the sky, but with deep streaks of a rich, mysterious green filtered throughout, and the colors darkened until they matched the jet black in the middle. His eyes were an enigma – burning like the sun with colors of the ocean.

I swear I swooned a bit.

* * *

**AN****: It's so... _random_...  
**


	55. A High School Jaspella

Disclaimer: just.. just go away. :'(

**AN****: Yes, that is _actually_ the title.  
**

* * *

A HIGH SCHOOL JASPELLA

55

I used to kind of like the fact that people liked me. Having a good reputation never hurts a guy, right?

Until now.

I mean, it's not like I'm asking anyone to spend the whole day sitting in that stupid empty seat next to me. I get the whole high school group shit, and I see that the geeks in here don't want to talk to me by following some unsaid rule or some crap, and I know the main point of school is to learn, not to socialize, but this class would be a _whole_ lot easier if I could do partner work with a fucking partner.

Don't get me wrong, I'm no reject. I've got great friends, and a shoulder to lean on, someone to spend Saturday night with getting pissed. I've _got_ all that. And seriously, they're all brilliant. Had my back for years, and I love them as much as a straight guy _can_ love his friends, honest.

But if they'd at least tried to get into AP English, I'm confident I'd be loving them a whole lot more right now.

I grab a pen from my bag and tear out a sheet from my jotter pad, lazily sketching the field lay-out for try-outs this Friday. Coach has me handling the wannabe freshman kids trying out for the team this year, and I'm positive not half of them will even know how to handle the damn ball. Not that I did, of course. I chuckle under my breath, remembering how badly I'd messed up two years ago when I'd tried out in my first year. Thankfully, I improved a lot over the last two years, which means I've got a fair chance of being the team captain next year as a senior.

The bell rings, pulling my eyes from my paper to the front of the classroom. I've chosen a seat second row from the back. I figure it's far enough to get away with gum and iPods, but close enough to avoid too much suspicion from this year's teacher.

It's your basic classroom. Windows, blackboard, desks, chairs, an abundance of hormones. The desk I've bagged is beside the window, with my rucksack in the seat closest to the glass.

Most of the students are in the classroom already too, and I watch in boredom as they filter to any empty tables left for them. There's quite a few girls sitting at an empty desk; I think they'd been hoping I'd have chosen to re-seat myself beside one of them.

The girl sitting in front of me – Jessica, I remember – lets out a tiny groan as Eric Yorkie pulls out the chair beside her sullenly. I duck my head into my hand to hide my smile at his irritated expression; he's obviously as excited with his new partner as she is. He's a decent guy, so I do actually feel bad for him; Jessica has such an annoying laugh, I swear I've heard ducks sound more normal.

Glancing over at the empty seat beside me, I wonder; should I quickly move to a different table while I can? I mean, the girls here aren't too bad, even if they aren't exactly what I'd go for. Most of them would be good partners, I guess. It's then that I notice that all the chairs are actually already taken up. The only empty one is the one beside me. What the _fuck_, man.

Just as I'm preparing for a year of doing double the work on team projects, I hear a low timbre I'll always recognise.

"Emmett!" I call to him excitedly, waving him over from the door to my table with over-exaggerated gestures. He glances up, his dimples showing as he gives his best smile for the girls.

"Hey, man. Sorry, wrong classroom," he booms across the room.

"What? Nah, come on. Don't leave me," I groan at him. I see him laugh as he ducks his massive frame out the door.

I roll my eyes at him. "Dick."

* * *

**AN****: I dunno. *shrug* o.o**


	56. Cheater, Cheater

Disclaimer: No more disclaimers. Hallelujah... :')

**AN****: This may be the last one, folks. I'll see if I can find any more, but be prepared to see your goodbyes.**

* * *

CHEATER, CHEATER

56

"Alice POV

Hey, sweetie? Don't you want any pancakes? You used to love them..." Esme observed.

"No thanks, Mom. You know that I'm on a diet, so stop trying to tempt me with sugary stuff," I half assured/half scolded her.

She rolled her eyes and exited the kitchen, calling farewell to me as she went. I grabbed my coffee latte from our personal coffee maker, shouldered my bag and made my way to the driveway.

As usual, Jasper was already waiting there with his sleek black car.

I slid in smoothly as he revved the engine, the purr of the car hardly audible.

"Is your brother coming or not?" he asked me irratatedely.

"Duh," I said, not really bothering to make a reply. He could see that I was busy, but he still wouldn't quiet his grumbling.

"What are you doing?" he asked, somehow proving me wrong instantly.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm applying my make-up, genius," I said distractedly, carefully applying my Limited Edition mascara.

"Why?" he asked accusingly. "You already put your stuff on this morning, or you would have been here hours ago."

I gave him an unbelieving look. "Well, what else do you expect me to do while we wait for Edward the Idiot?" I asked him rhetorically, giving up reapplying make-up at all.

"Well, we could talk," he suggested.

"And why would we do that?" I asked, giving him a humorless laugh.

"You are me girlfriend," he insisted.

I rolled my eyes. "Puh-lease," I said.

He frowned. "No, seriously, Alice. We do need to talk. I want to - "

I cut him off. "In school then, kay?" not really bothering waiting for an answer.

After a while, Jasper spoke again. "Alice, why is your brother taking so long? He should have been out 10 minutes ago..."

Although I did agree with Jasper that Edward was taking far too long, it wasn't my problem. "How should I know?"

"He is your brother, Alice," Jasper said.

"So?"

"So, you live with him for goodness sake! If anyone should know where he is and why isn't here yet, it should be you!"

I just gave him a look saying 'not worth my time', but he didn't see it anyway. Jasper had closed his eyes and put his head in his hands. He was, as usual, being far too melodramatic. He then looked at the dashboard, back to the house, and then glanced at his watch.

"If we wait a second longer, we will be seriously late. We have to go now. It's his problem now." With that, he neatly pulled out of our driveway and into the road.

I smiled at the thought of Edward's face when he realised that Jasper had left without him.

"So, when can we talk?" Jasper asked me, trying to start a conversation.

I was getting quite annoyed with him now. "In school. Now get over it and let me drink in peace." My latte was getting cold.

The remainder of the short journey was spent in silence. Once, I did glance at Jasper, but he was deliberately staring straight out the windshield, his concentration fully centered on the road. His knuckles were all tensed up and tight over the smooth ebony wood of the steering wheel.

I cleared my throat suggestively, wanting him to ask me about my weekend so I could tell him all about those gorgeous shoes I got from Beatrice Knightly.

He didn't so much as look at me.

I huffed and purposefully turned my body to the window and crossed my arms, taking a sneaking glance at him from the corner of my eye. He still didn't seem to react.

I sighed tiredly, before hyping up and bouncing my body round again so I was facing him and not looking out at the boring countryside, with all it's dreary looks and dreadful smells and disgusting hygeine. I couldn't see how some freaks could actually care about stupid, crappy, smelly nature.

"So aren't you going to ask me what I did on my weekend?" I asked Jasper impatiently.

He hesitated for reasons unknown to me, but then let out a big gust of air and said, "Go on, then."

I needed no more of an invitation - "Well, they're dark red with killer heels, and they have straps, kind of like on these shoes I'm wearing right here..." I continued to describe the awesome sandals, using all sorts of hand motions and gestures with my arms and hands which out to help hi understand what I meant.

When I paused for breath, Jasper hastily interceeded my continued description. "That all sounds great, Ali, but..." he trailed off, leaving an annoying 'but' in the air.

The care made a sudden swerve, and to my surprise, we were already at school.

"...we're at school now, so you'll have to tell me later," he finished his sentance off.

He then sighed (again, I might add), before making to get out of the car.

I had to fix this thing between me and Jasper, or it could seriously damage my reputation. I reached out and grabbed his arm, rearranging my features into an apologetic pout before he could turn around and look at me.

When he finally did turn around, he did it so slowly that I had to fight to keep the irritation I felt out of my expression.

His eyes were hard and wary, his mouth set in an expression I could almost call grim, and his face and expression seemed closed off. Although it confused and annoyed me, I knew I couldn't let it show.

Jasper was super strange, and I could tell that none of 'us' _really got_ what he was on about half the time. But he was hot and popular, and we did look like the perfect couple, so who cares. The only problem there is is that he seems to be under the impression that our relationship is real...

I pushed the negative thoughts out of my head, and proceeded to pout at him pitifully.

"Yes, Alice?" he asked tiredly.

I hid my frown at the tone of voice. "I promise, we will talk, Jasper. Just not now, please. I'm sorry, I just... I just can't right now, you know? Because of everything going on with my mom and me..." I pleaded with him, crocodile tears filtering into my eyes.

Immediately, his face softened.

He raised the arm my hand wasn't resting on, and took my other hand into his, enveloping it in his warmth. "Of course, Alice. I'm sorry. We'll talk when you're ready, okay?" he said to me softly in an obviously comforting voice.

I nodded weakly, just playing it up a bit as I sniffed pathetically.

"Come on now. Let's get out of this car - don't want to be late now, do we?" he said to me softly, loosening the grip on my hand.

I needed to make it absolutely certain that we were good now though, so I held onto his hand. He looked at my face questioningly.

"Thank you, Jasper," I whispered, before leaning in to kiss him, just a comfort kiss.

I felt him smile slightly against my lips.

Taking that as a confirmation that he was truly over his mood swing, I pulled back. "You're right. Let's get out now," I said to him, turning while releasing the hand and removing my other one from his arm. "We don't want to be late."

I opened the door, smiling coyly to myself. Jasper was so gullable - I could make him believing anything.

But still, I couldn't make myself understand how he believed all that trashtalk about me and Esme. I shook my head, eyes closed and still smiling.

Silly gullable Jasper.

* * *

**AN: If I find another twific lying around, I'll add it in. Fow now though... I hope you enjoyed your last little laugh at mini-me and her struggles with the written word. ^-^**


	57. A Final Note (AN)

I feel quite emotional finishing these up. It's quite nostalgic in a way...

I've always loved writing - even as a little kid of four or five years, I'd write elaborate descriptions of exciting weekends or particularly memorable dreams.

However, Twilight was my step into _fanfiction_, and also acted as a great boost in experimenting with different styles of writing, learning new techniques, polishing up the mechanics like vocabulary and grammar, and - arguably most importantly - creating a confidence and a _drive_ within me.

I may have been twelve. It may have been Twilight. Parts may have made you cringe, flinch, or roll your eyes. Some pieces may have crashed and burned, and others may have let you down. Many will have made you laugh at the sheer idiocy that can be conjured from a twelve year old's imagination.

But in the end, I think mini-me achieved what she had set out to do.

She had fun with her writing.

Don't be afraid to try new out new ideas, even if they seem preposterous. Don't be (too) ashamed of your worst work. Without it, you'd never improve - everyone has to start off somewhere! Don't loose sight of why you _enjoy_ writing, and keep having _fun_ with it. Experiment and learn, and continue to explore the furthest reaches of your imagination.

I leave you with this: mini-me may have been a fool, but at least she was a literate one.

**Happy writing.**


End file.
